


By Their Grace

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Guiena Pig Papa, Dean Learning to love himself, Dean Taking Care of His Mental Health, Dean Winchester and Castiel being fur papas, Dean Winchester is a Guiena Pig Dad, Destiel - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, Gabriel being a big brother to Castiel, Gabriel is a Dog Papa, Guiena Pigs, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester and Gabriel Have A Profound Bond, Sam Winchester is a Dog Papa, Sam and Dean are great brothers, Sam and Gabriel Being Hubbys, Sam and Gabriel being fur papas, domestic sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 71,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Dean loves pie and is oblivious. Castiel is blunt but doesn't understand human manners. Sam is a book worm scared of strange things. And Gabriel is...Gabriel.They shouldn't work, they shouldn't be able to stand each other. But they do. Somehow they are meant to work together.Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was by random chance. Or maybe it was while the angels had grace the hunters did as well, and their grace matched together; fusing into something new.





	1. Don't Leave

Ch 1, Don't Leave

“Okay that is that.” Dean grunted shutting the trunk of Baby, “ready to go?” He asked to his brother and his...his...

and Castiel.

It had started from the very beginning. The first time he saw Castiel not knowing who he was and as he and Bobby shot him over and over again but he was fine. He knocked Bobby out and as Dean was worried what would happen to him-what this strange man would do. But he spoke in such a deep voice, how he gripped him tight and raised him up, and that he was an angel of the lord.

His deep voice it sent something shaking through him. There was something that called out to him. Something that felt real and familiar.

He still remembered the almost sad speaking of he had thought that Dean would be able to understand and hear his angelic voice. It had him wanting to apologize to him.

Shaking his head to rid of those thoughts he kept quiet and made sure everything was set up and all of Sam's favorite books were safe and secured before giving them his lopsided grin. “Ready to go guys? I got a call about some suspicious stuff going on down in the keys.” He hummed and Sam nodded while Castiel looked better at Dean.

“I will see you there.” Castiel said and Dean frowned, ever since everything that happened he didn't like Castiel being gone like that. It worried him, yes he knew that Castiel was very strong both physically and emotionally but there was more. He was like a rubber band, it was strong until it was pulled too hard and he broke like glass.

For most Sam and Dean were a package deal, but it was obvious almost from the word go that Castiel preferred Dean to Sam. He cared about Sam of course, but never like Dean. The whole fact that Castiel had a profound bond with Dean, and Dean didn't know what that meant but sometimes he thoguth about it. But it was so confusing he usually didn't.

He was scared to know exactly what his relationship with Castiel was and could be. There was always this nagging feeling that there was more. More that he had no wish to find out about. He was comfortable with where his relationship with the angel was and had no wish to find out about that little bit simmering under the surface was.

Still he didn't want to be without Castiel. Castiel had a profound bond with him, but that was only scratching the surface. Dean also had the profound bound with Castiel. It wasn't like his brother, who he cared for, loved, and would sacrifice himself for. With Castiel he would sacrifice himself, he could see the real Castiel shining through all of the ways he had changed. He had never felt a connection to anyone like this, even though growing up the young boy Dean never had anyone to be close to but Sam.

“Why not just drive with us? Weren't you saying it was taking up energy?” He asked and Castiel just looked at him like he knew there was more to that.

“I don't like sitting in the back seat.”

“That's it?” Dean asked not able to hold back his shock. “You can't be serious.”

“My legs get cramped up.” Was the only answer he got causing Dean to groan.

“Fine, whatever. You can just sit in the front. Sam; get in the back.”

“What?” Sam asked glaring at Dean who looked at him giving him the look the look his older brother had given him since he was a child. The one that said 'idiot; just follow along with what I say and keep safe.'

And a lifetime of following that and being kept safe by his older brother who loved him so well and would sacrifice what he needed to, to keep him safe and happy kept him quiet now. “Right. Back seat.” Sam shut the passenger door and climbed into the back seat.

“Come on.” Dean said going to the driver's side and Castiel watched him before sighing and heading to the passenger side and climbing in. “Seat belt.”


	2. Pie Is Life

“So something is going on here?” Sam questioned doing his best to be able to look out the window, he hated being in the back seat and grunted, everything looked normal. Then again usually it looked just...normal. Everything looked normal and it seldom was.

“That's what Bobby said.” Dean answered looking around the small town, “but he didn't say what it was, only something weird was going on.” He shook his head and seeing a convenient parking place pulled up into it.

“This is a diner.” Castiel said and Sam nodded.

“I think Dean's just hungry.” Sam teased his brother who shot a quick glare at his little brother.

“We haven't eaten since dinrast last night.” Dean pointed out using his word that was like brunch but instead of breakfast and lunch squashed together it was dinner and breakfast. “Plus where else do people talk like when eating?” Dean pointed out and Sam nodded, “come on Sammy.”

“Yeah, there is a link between food and family and commodity. Breaking bread and all that.” Sam hummed while Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Anything about this land to-wait, where's Castiel?” He questioned looking around and gasped as he saw Castiel still sitting in the passenger door looking foreword out the windshield, “what is he doing?” Dean asked out loud heading to the Impala and opening the door, “hey Cas, you want to join us?”

“You called for Sam.” Castiel pointed out and Dean groaned realizing that when he said for Sam to come on Castiel had taken as it for him to stay.

“Yeah but I didn't mean for you to stay.” Dean groaned waving him out to get up and follow and Castiel did so following him.

“Ready? Come on.” Sam said leading the two in and looking around. When they were sat down the three talked but more were listening in doing their best to hear what was going on. It wasn't until they were having after-dinner coffee, and a piece of pie of course for Dean that something happened.

“You eat a lot of pie.” Castiel stated. Or questioned. It was hard for Sam to tell. Dean however always did know, it must be that whole profound bond thing. Dean and Castiel had some kind of weird tension always brewing and simmering under the surface. It was at first strange as he had seen his brother flirt before but it was never like that; it was almost like they were fitting together like puzzle pieces. At first it was new, then it was kind of...adorable and he got to see a side of his brother he thought was gone forever but now, now it was just annoying. He couldn't tell if the love they shared would ever be a physical love but good god-just give it a label already stop dancing around it!

“I like pie.”

And...they were still talking about pie.

“How good can it be?” Castiel frowned and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“How good can it be? You eat honey straight from the jar.” He chuckled and rolling his eyes pushed his plate towards Castiel. “Here, try some.” He said and Castiel looked at it before picking up the fork poking the slowly flaking crust.

“Oh come on Cas, it's just apple pie-it's a classic.” Dean took his own fork pulling off a piece and shoving it into Castiel's mouth. “Angel that has been to hell and back afraid of some pie.” He shook his head at that and Sam blinked at all of that. Dean was getting his next bite but paused seeming to realize that the fork was his fork, yes, but it was also the one he pushed the pie into Castiel's mouth. Blushing he realized it had Castiel's lips on it. It had his lips on it.

Dean's heart started pounding, those thoughts were back in his head. Dean was straight, he always thought of himself as straight. He was only ever attracted to women. When he first met Castiel there was something that pulled him to the angel, but why was it that over these years...thoughts came. When Castiel would look and smile at a little animal he'd smile and couldn't help but imagine that look on him. It's gotten stronger and stronger and more often. But Dean pushed it back every time not thinking about it after but he couldn't do that anymore.

It didn't matter that he and Cas were too different and could never be together; that Cas was an angel and Dean a mortal. That through Dean Castiel had been destroyed over and over again. That it would be better for the angel if he never ran into Dean. That Castiel could do so much better then him.

He'd push away all these thoughts not allowing himself to think that, but maybe he was. Maybe he just feared ever losing Castiel who had become the most important person to him along with Sam. Shaking his head he pushed his thoughts back to the little corner of his mind-the Castiel corner as he called it-and ate the pie.

Sam watched Dean put the same fork he was using into Castiel's mouth before looking shocked and embarrassed before using the fork again smirking at the watch. After the teasing growing up Dean had given to him the few times that they had a chance to be more like kids then hunters-in-training and would let them scramble for a little while more.

“This pie is not so bad.” Castiel agreed and Sam let out a chuckle.

“There are plenty of pie flavors, sweet and savory-though Dean eats almost only sweet. But still there are over a hundred different pie flavors. You'll find one you like; and Dean will eat whatever ones you don't.” Sam smirked as Dean's eyes widened and he didn't need his psychic powers to know that Dean was thinking if it would be the same thing that happened here.

“We have more important things to worry about. But we do need to help so I can try some other kinds to.” Castiel agreed just as oblivious as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I feel Dean's pain. Bisexual powers; activate! But I counted how many and that is just from Wikipedia 132 different kinds of pies, tarts and flans. Technically they are all pies. Though it counted whoopie pie, and whoopie pie is not pie. Delicious? Yes. Pie? No. I am talking too much about pie...sorry, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Memories

“Over one hundred kinds of pie?” Castiel asked and Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, there are pretty good ones like pumpkin, raspberry, blueberry, razberry, and ones that aren't pies like flan, Shepard's pie even meat pies...” Dean trailed off and Sam was reminded of when they were young. Dean was more then just a lover of sweets even if pies were his favorite, he always had a dream that when they were younger he'd whisper to Sam.

Dean would say how once they were grown up they'd travel to every state and try the pie famous there. Florida key lime pie, Texas pecan pie, Pennsylvania shoo fly pie, Alaska Russian salmon pie, Delaware peach pie, all the different pies to commemorate seeing everything the state had to offer. Once Sam was older he would whisper back that he'd write down everything and they'd choose a state to set up shop in. It started they'd run their own bakery; donuts, cake, cinnamon rolls, beignets, brownies, blondies, cup cakes, croissants, bagels, fresh baked bread, and the crown jewel; pie. He'd have a pie of the day to and be able to say 'best pies of the entire state'. As Sam got older it turned to not just a bakery but be attached to a nice little diner; one that Sam would run and though he'd serve burgers and meatloaf and all that stuff but the salads would always be fresh and delicious. Of course by the time Sam was twelve those talks and bed time stories were gone.

Sam hadn't thought about it in years but suddenly he saw it and wished they had a different life. He wished that Dean could have dreamed, He sighed and his thoughts didn't change anything.

“But apple, apple is the best.” Dean smiled remembering the apple pies he had gotten in Vermont. They were by the far the best yet, but the ones he was able to make was by far the best. He had only been able to do it once but it was the best and he only wished he could find one that tasted just as good.

Sam shook his head downing the last of his coffee while Castiel looked almost in a trance as Dean was so passionate about it. “Uh yeah, check please?” Sam said as he saw the red pants of someone who worked there.

“Of course my moose.” The man said and Sam froze up looking around but Dean and Castiel seemed to not noticing anything.

“Was that just...” he shook his head. He still thought of Gabriel, but it had been a while since he thought he heard his voice, saw him from the corner of his eye. It had always been the same way; he thought he heard or saw Gabriel and looked quickly to see him reacting on instincts but before the grin could continue to widen his lips he'd realize it wasn't him-either someone else who at a glance looked close to him or there was nothing there he'd frown.

He could still remembering begging, pleading for Gabriel to just talk the hell he had to face by Asmodeus...how much Sam had wanted to kill that bastard. Not just kill, torture. He felt that kind of blood lust rarely but when he did it was because someone hurt someone he cared deeply about, usually Dean. Almost always Dean. But hurting Gabriel, and for so long, was crossing a line for the normally pacifist hunter.

Seeing Gabriel on the bed so broken and hurt, refusing grace from Castiel, refusing to even speak. For such a mischievous teasing person to not talk...if he wasn't so scared and worried he'd be...he didn't even know but some new feeling wrapped around his heart and squeezed it mercilessly when he thought of that dark time. But the relief and happiness when he finally spoke after begging him. In truth Sam couldn't remember what he had said to him to get him to talk but he was so thankful to it. And when he sacrificed himself to give Dean and Sam a chance to run, he was now gone forever, even god thought that he was truly dead.

“Here's the check hun,” the waitress said with a smile handing it to Sam who was confused, he asked a waiter didn't he?

“Thanks,” he gave a smile and quickly paid doing the mental math to figure out the tip. He wasn't going to break the other two out of their weird pie flirting and just get them to get going. He must be tired, thoughts of sad things in the past tend to mix in his head when he's tied. Maybe he has time for a nap before they really start looking into things? “Come on guys.”

“I will try pies and see which is my favorite.” Sam couldn't muster a smile for hearing that from Castiel. Maybe later he'd make it up to him by helping Castiel make Dean a apple pie, he always asks people to pick him up a pie and they never do; maybe Castiel can make him one.

“Heh, oh Castiel pies are well and good but nothing compares to red velvet cake.” All three turned letting out identical shocked gasps.

“Gabriel?” Sam whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! I hope everyone liked this, and now our quartet is complete.


	4. Gabriel

“G-Gabriel? You're alive?” Sam managed to gasp out and Gabriel smiled a wide grin.

“Hey Sammy! Miss me?” He asked with a coo and Sam was shocked, obviously, as were Castiel and Dean.

“Gabriel? How are you alive?” Dean was the first to actually form words to question the archangel.

“Heh I didn't pretend to be Loki for nothing.” Gabriel grinned and stretched, “I managed to move so the dagger didn't go all the way into me.” He explained and grunted, “and I played dead, acted like I was and waited till he left and did what I could to take him out or at least help you two.” Gabriel smiled and held his arms open as if waiting for a hug. “I was a regular hunter! I bet I did better then the two of you like th-”

“We thought you were dead!” Sam yelled at him glaring and Gabriel gasped of all the reactions he didn't think he'd get that kind from the moose. “That was years ago! Why didn't you come back when we defeated him?” He asked aghast having blamed himself for his death for so long that he sacrificed himself for his brother and himself and the...the...jackass was alive the whole time?!

“Are you sad I'm not?” Gabriel asked feeling his heart break. He always hated conflict and the last he thought of by Sam of all people would be such so confrontational. He was always pretty mellow, gentle and soft. Like a fluffy warm hug.

“Wh-of course not!” Sam gasped out aghast even more and shook his head. “I'm shocked that you're alive, angry you didn't at least send a post card.” He shook his head, “you left us a message for an in case you die porno and you couldn't send a email that you're alive?!” He crossed his arms and Gabriel smiled.

“Oh Sammy, my darling little moose, were you jealous?” He teased and Sam gasped and Dean couldn't help but let out a humored guwaff.

“Shut up Dean. And you shut up Gabe.” Sam stomped to the car and Castiel looked between Sam and Gabriel and then finally to Dean.

“Sam is mad.”

“Yeah Cas, yeah he is.” Dean agreed and grunted shaking his head. “Welp, looks like you are back in his life for thirty seconds and already have to apologize.” He began walking towards baby while Gabriel looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

“Apologize?”

“I would if you don't want couch duty.” Dean called back not even looking back, “Cas you coming?” He turned to see the angel who began walking.

“You should come Gabriel.” Castiel said before walking foreword to the human who he had such a bond with. “When Dean says to apologize you should. Even if you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Couch duty? Sam and I aren't together.” He muttered but somehow the squirrel's hearing caught it.

“Doesn't mean he won't banish you to a sleep on the couch.” Dean mused getting to the car and opening the door. Looking up at Gabriel over the roof, Sam already sitting up front. He mouthed the word 'apologize' over the maroon metal.

Gabriel sighed but knew he would have to. He was a hedonist and was not one to deal with this kind of awkwardness and silent treatment. But he wasn't going to do it in front of such a young angel like Castiel and Dean.

“Great,” he groaned and Sam looked back.

“What was that?”

“Nothing honey.” Gabriel grinned when he saw his favorite little human turn so red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Gabriel being here and taking the center stage. Next chapter will be as heavy sabriel it will get for a while.


	5. I'm Sorry

“There is no way.” Gabriel whispers under his breath, thanks to the music Dean was playing no one heard him but Castiel. The younger angel looked at the archangel confused about his speaking and shook his head as he heard him continue on. “There is no way I am apologizing.”

“When the humans say to apologize, it's best to apologize.” Castiel pointed out being quiet enough that the mortals couldn't hear them over Dean singing. It made Castiel glad that his close bound with the human who sang so much. He could sing and Castiel liked his singing, but his singing was so very loud. Which luckily drowned out the angels conversation.

Gabriel grumbled the entire way there as they got to a hotel and made up the story of why four men were going into a hotel. It wasn't exactly easy to explain away a 'yeah well me and my brother need a room, and the other two guys are angels and don't sleep at all, so, two queens please.' and there was no way he was going to pay for two hotel rooms. So instead had to get a two queens and let them think what they may.

Why people always thought he and Castiel were getting it on?! Granted it was much better then when they thought he and Sam were doing something. That was just disturbing considering they were brothers. And with Castiel it...it wasn't so bad.

Of course he didn't want to think about that anymore and so got in and lead them to the room. Going in he goes in with his normal thing of emergency weapons, fake IDs to prove them to be police, FBI, contractors, whatever they needed to. He also grabbed the toiletries; toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, deodorant, shampoo and soap as well as fresh clothing and the bag that held their dirty clothes that was getting pretty full.

“You know we need to wash these. Cas? Come on.” Dean called and they all looked at him shocked.

“You need me to clean your clothes?” Castiel sounds affronted and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Getting the clothes sprayed for blood and having two washers going at the same time will half the time. I need at least two people to do that. Sam needs to do the research while we're doing that and Gabriel...I wasn't planning for him to be here but he can help Sam. Who know's where he was hiding out, Sam's research might trigger an idea.” He points out walking out and Castiel did, despite his protests, followed Dean.

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics and headed to the set of books opening up the first one and looking at the list of information he had to slowly knock off what it could not be, he kept a list that weren't proven wrong.

“So...how has these years been?” Gabriel asked and Sam didn't even look up when he answered.

“Not as good as yours, I'm sure.”

“Oh come on Sammy! How mad can you really be at me?” He asked and Sam looked up to glare at him.

“I thought you were dead, we thought you were dead, that you sacrificed yourself for us. You have any idea how guilty we felt about that?” He glared but coming to his senses he shook his head and went back to the current book he was thumbing through. For Gabriel this is the first time he had thought of it from that point of view. To him it made sense, he didn't know that he would be able to survive going up against his older brother. By the time he managed to get out the brothers had already saved the world and he still was messed up by the slow draining of his grace so he didn't want to go through that fear anymore.

So instead he went on a sabbatical thinking about a lot. About eons of things that happened that he never really realized how much pent up emotions he had about his entire family and about the bookworm hunter who was the only human that was stuck in his head forever. Maybe it was the soft way he spoke, yet it was so strong, as he begged him to talk. It called to him so much that Gabriel even looked into his soul past his body and found a familiar puzzle piece, the jagged ends would fit just right with his own grace.

The bond, it was strong, all consuming. Profound.

“Look Sam,” Gabriel sighed not being able to look up. Apologizing was never the angel of fertility's strong suit, and he defiantly didn't like it. “I'm sorry, I guess I knew after I was sure you and your brother did it that I needed time to heal and I just disappear, I didn't stop to think how you would feel about it.” He managed to get out and he hated it but it reminded Sam for just a moment about what happened to Gabriel, the way he would flinch just from some words.

“What did you just say?” He asked and Gabriel shook his head looking up at Sam.

“I'm not repeating myself.” He said and Sam closed his book.

“Listen, I'm just glad you're okay.” Sam assured and chuckled, “you're a little bit too much, always joke even when it is serious, and are your own worst enemy but I am glad you're okay.” He explained and Gabriel was able to give a smile.

“Thanks Sammy. So...what are you thinking this thing might be?” He asked walking over to get onto couch Sam was sitting on, only he sat atop the top of the couch, his feet resting on the cushions.

“Oh well I was thinking maybe it was a...” Sam began going over the different ideas he had it might be by what he had discovered about different things the Winchester boys had gone up against that were or were not in the book. Gabriel wasn't really listening beyond the sound of his voice but just smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Sabriel. I liked writing this chapter and hope I made it fell natural, since no one ever pretended to be dead to me.


	6. Revelations

“So what are we looking for baby bro?” Gabriel asked flapping his wings, it had been so long since he really stretched his wings like this. Sure he could teleport but it was a rare thing for him to just flap his wings and actually fly. Castiel seems to be used to it and considering how often he follows Dean around to make sure that he is okay he wasn't all that surprised.

They paused as they felt something dark, something wrong. So very wrong. Gabriel and Castiel both flew to that place and shivered not liking it as they felt something.

“What is this place?” Castiel said looking around as if trying to pinpoint the source with his intense liquid blue eyes. “It is not anything like I've experienced”

“I'm not surprised, this is pretty damn rare.” Gabriel glared at the rocky walls having thought that he was free of these things once and for all. They were nothing but trouble. “You know how some humans make deals with demons?”

“Yes I am aware.”

“Yeah, well this is worse.” Gabriel frowned stretching his wings in case he had to run. This was a scouting mission and so they brought no weapons. Much to Dean's chagrin that they would go unarmed, at least a small angel blade to keep them safe but Sam had been right when saying that bringing the blade would be more danger then safety since they could feel safe with it and go too far past the point of being a scouting mission.

“Worse then a demon?” Castiel echoed and the archangel nodded.

“Yeah, these things aren't demons but close enough. I call them psychic vampires, regular vampires feed on blood but these things feed on psychic energy.” He explained and sighed stopping and looking towards the darkness that withered, much darker then it should be on such a bright and sunny day. Cave or no.

“We have to leave.”

“We have not yet fou-”

“It doesn't matter Castiel! Move! Now!” He grabbed the younger angel's arm and pulled them both away as growling was heard, it wasn't till the two were flying up high above the trees that Castiel looked at the blonde and spoke.

“Why did you do that? That was not part of our purpose.”

“Do you want to get us killed?!” Gabriel shouted back to the blunt man. “These psychic vampires are made by a human wishing and actively trying to become a demon. Normally some demon will show up and offer a deal of some kind.”

“They go to the most desperate.”

“Yes I know, but not always, sometimes if they think they will commit suicide or are already destined for hell soon they will not bother. If the human keeps up they can turn themselves into a demon.” He explained and Castiel gasped but shook his head refusing to believe it.

“Only way for a demon to become is to agree from Lucifer or one of his disciples who agreed at one time.” Castiel stated like he was stating a fact. The sky is blue. Water is wet. The world is round.

“They aren't demons fully but close enough; almost immortal, feed off of the soul energy through the filter of psychic energy.” His wings fluttered as he began flying towards the hotel of the Winchester brothers were staying at.

“Are demons or are not demons?”

“They are used like pawns by actual demons, they drain all the resistance of a person and then the demon comes to take them.” Gabriel explained and grunted, “they can be tricky little fucks to get rid of.”

“Regroup.”

“Exactly, now you're thinking bro.” Gabriel grinned at the younger angel like a favored brother.

When they got back to the hotel Sam was reading through some of the more obscure books. Why not? When Dean had come back they had gone through all the books in both Bobby and his own collection and only one book mentioned it. One page in the book.

Maybe that would happen as well, it wasn't nearly as miraculous as his brother coming back but it could be the same thing. Dean had done his daily work out and had a shower to wash out the sweat and was now brushing his teeth. He wore a simple pair of gray sleep pants and was shirtless. He had a white shirt to wear but as he was brushing his teeth he didn't want any water to get the fabric wet when he rinsed out his mouth. He hated the feel of wet clothing so would wait to put on his shirt after.

There was a sound of flapping wings and suddenly both Castiel and Gabriel were standing there. When Sam looked up from his book hearing a footstep jumped a bit seeing the two angels. “I'll never get used to that.” He complained to himself before sighing, “find anything?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he heard the door opening. Turning to see the shirtless dean with a dark blue toothbrush in his mouth made him raise a eyebrow. He smirked and was ready to tease him. He knew it would anger Castiel but that was part of why he did it. He would also anger Dean which was fun as well. He quiet liked the human, not like Castiel of course. He would never try to steal his littler brother's boyfriend and Dean wasn't his type anyway, they were too similar. But that was why it made it so fun to mess with him.

His golden white wings stretched out ready for the playful banter as Castiel tried to hit him with his own and he fought back. All playfully of course but still it would happen. However as he was planning to make a mention of him looking like a stripper he paused as he saw the bright pink raised scar on Dean's left shoulder.

He wouldn't think anything about it but the slightly shimmering he saw and saw that there was grace shining through it. Grace was bubbling beneath the surface of that scarred skin and shining through it. Grace Scar.

Even if he didn't realize the dark blue Grace as being Castiel's he'd know it was his. What other angel would do that? He gasps audibly and they all look at them confused as Gabriel manages to find his voice.

“Dean, what is that on your shoulder?” He asked and he didn't know why he did. He knew exactly what it was and Dean raises an eyebrow looking to the shoulder touching the scar that always felt several degrees warmer then the rest of his skin.

“That's the scar Cas left when he pulled me out of hell.” Dean answered shrugging like it was no big deal. And in truth it wasn't. That he had been saved from that nightmare was not and any time he thought of it-which he tried not to since he hated to think of those forty years-he knew how much Castiel had saved him. But he was so used to the scar that he couldn't see himself not having it.

“Oh, now I understand.” He says and that seems to confuse the mortals. But for the first time Gabriel understands exactly what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the reveal of what this creature they are hunting is. I apologize for the cliffhanger.


	7. Stare

“What in the world do you mean?” Dean pushed but Gabriel answered with just a smirk enjoying getting under the skin of the hunter he always found several kinds of annoying. He could see the two of them getting along but that didn't mean that he didn't want to mess with the older of the Winchester brothers.

“Gabe.” Sam sighed and Gabriel looked between the two brothers looking much like a child who was denied a new toy. But he did do as Sam told him to do, though he only said that one sentence he knew exactly what the tall man wanted.

“Fine, it just surprised me to see Castiel's mark on you. Physically anyway.” Gabriel saw that the two humans were looking confused so continued on. “His mark on you is on your soul, we angels can sense it, but I didn't realize it was on your body.” He explained and Dean reached up to touch the scar, he had never thought much about scars. He was always covered in them, of course when Castiel had pulled him from hell he had worked his way out of his coffin having now only the scar of Castiel's hand print.

Of course over time he had acquired more and more new scars but when he was pulled out it had restarted. He viewed scars as fine, there were plenty of people who didn't like them but where others saw flaws he always saw scars as something to be proud of. A Warrior's Mark more then anything, a show of just how much he had faced and survived. The fact it never was anything too deep on his face made him look battle rugged which did turn a certain type of people on, especially ones who wanted a solider.

But that were all scars were, there was nothing more to them. If someone asked where he got the scar on his back right below his right peck, or the one on his right knee, the one on his lower back, the one on right above his lip...he couldn't tell you if his life depended on it. But the hand print he knew exactly what it was, but that was still all it was. Now he wondered if it meant more.

He looked up to see Castiel's blue eyes looking right into his green ones. He silently wondered what it was and as Castiel looked back he calmed a bit. He could see right into Castiel's eyes that whatever happened that Castiel didn't do it on purpose, that whatever happened it didn't change anything between his friend and himself.

That calmed him that whatever Gabriel was talking about wouldn't go past what he was comfortable with. He still was on edge though as he hated to ever have something he didn't understand about the supernatural, especially when it pertained to him. He didn't have Sam's wish to learn for learning's sake, knowledge was power; he needed it to just survive.

Castiel was able to tell Dean that the only reason that he hadn't told Dean was to keep from burdening him, that he had nothing to worry about. Dean normally would be curious but wouldn't say anything but right now with the archangel talking like he was he would need to know. There was no way his angel was getting out of this.

“Do they always do that?” Gabriel asked looking between Dean and Castiel this being the first time he saw the two do their silent conversations through their eyes when his mind was not on other things.

“Yep.” Sam wasn't even surprised anymore and knowing it could take a while sighed and looked around, “you want some coffee? They'll be a while.” He said having gotten used to it seeing as neither of the two hadn't even spoken once yet they'd be a while. More then long enough for them to have a coffee break.

“You can't be serious.” Gabriel deadpanned but the look that the younger hunter gave him assured him that yes, he was deadly serious. 

“What's this thing you are talking about?” Dean asked and Gabriel looked up from where he was sitting on the desk his coffee almost gone and Sam sitting at the chair from the desk his coffee already gone.

“Oh back to the land of the living are you two?” Gabriel hummed draining the last of his coffee in one go. “Just the little thing that it wasn't just the fact that little bro touched you without his vessel, or even that it was your bare soul.” 

“Then what the hell was it?” He asked and Castiel glanced over to him and Dean's own eyes glanced over to him. Sam looked over to Gabriel as the entire time that Dean and Castiel were 'talking' he couldn't get what he was talking about from his angel.

“If Castiel had touched you without a vessel it would have burnt you, but you would have healed over time, a few months. You baring the scar for so long means you are his.” 

“His?!” Dean and Sam gasped out at the same time not understanding what he meant.

“Calm down, I just mean that you are 'his human' and to a certain extent he is 'your' angel. It is a bound that can not be broken; the two of you have a sense of each other. You understand what each other is feeling and thinking.” Gabriel explained trying to keep the two humans calm and then gave a chuckle, “oh you two are so interesting, no wonder Castiel spends so much time around you. Though I think Sammy here is more interesting.” He hummed happily setting his mug down mentioning nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strong connection, shown entirely through stares!


	8. Best Laid Plans

The room was absolute silence. Sam was looking at Gabriel like he didn't know if he should be flattered or concerned, Dean was waiting to see if Gabriel tried to do anything to his baby brother, Castiel was watching Gabriel like he was trying to decipher what he was getting out.

For his part, Gabriel stood happily not moving looking uncomfortable with all three of their eyes on him. In fact if anything he seemed to preen under their attention.

Sam opened his mouth as if to say something but no sound came out. After a moment or two he closed his mouth and shook his head deciding it was better not to ask. Knowing his older brother wouldn't let it go so he quickly spoke up about something else.

“Did you and Cas find out what we're up against?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

“Right we did, Sammy.” Gabriel hummed happily standing up, “we are dealing with a psychic vampire.” He chuckled, “I haven't seen one in centuries; I thought they were all but gone.”

“A vampire?”

“No Deano, a psychic vampire.” Gabriel corrected and Dean sighed.

“Great, a psypire.”

“Psypire?” Gabriel was now even more confused.

“Dean has a talent for naming.” Castiel explained and Sam shook his head, moving the conversation back to where it needed to be.

“Okay so are they psychically powerful vampires, or psychic who acts like a vampire?” Sam asked and Gabriel held one finger up moving it to go with his voice.

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” He calls and puts his hand down, “it is the second one, a psychic who drains the psychic energy of others to make themselves more powerful. If it goes long enough they can become a demon.”

“A demon?!” The Winchester brothers gasp at the same time and Gabriel nods.

“Yes, it can get to that point. It hasn't yet; but if it is allowed to go long enough, it will.” Gabriel explained, “they are a pain right now but once they become a demon,” he let out a whistle, “they might be pretty low level but strong enough to be a problem-especially if there is a group of them.”

“So, how do we kill it?” Dean asks and Gabriel shakes his head talking to him was like talking to the wall. A wall that could say three or four things max.

“Why must you hunters be so obsessed with killing things?”

“Helping people and killing things; the family business.” Sam sighed going to get another cup of coffee. “We can't just let it go to the point of being a demon, is there a way to talk it down?” Sam asked and Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

“No, I suppose not, but such a powerful psychic it is a shame.” Gabriel smiled but then frowned, “but there is only so much we can do.” Gabriel shook his head, “we need a psychic to fight them down, but my last psychic contact had died almost two decades ago.” Gabriel groaned, putting his head in his hands as he collapsed on the bed since the only other seat was the couch which Dean and Castiel were already occupying and didn't want to sit back on the desk and Sam, though he was standing, had claim of the chair.

“Wait, needs a psychic?” Dean asked and Gabriel nodded, “don't psychics have more psychic energy? Like a human with extra ordinary powers?” He asked as he didn't know much about people like that; Wiccans and pagans tended to go for that and even train themselves. Though Dean wouldn't hesitate to kill witches, not Wicca and pagans, they were just people who worshiped as they saw fit, they weren't hurting anyone anymore then how another religion worshiper might. Just for some reason those who had a natural ability tended to go toward the nature based religions, but they were still human. And he wasn't about to use a person as bait.

“You ever heard 'too much of a good thing'?” Gabriel asked and then rubbed his temples, “I disagree with it, but for these things it is far too true. Someone with extraordinary psychic energy are like poison to them, if they would try to feed they'd be like chasing down rat poison with a antifreeze shot.

“So we are powerless without a psychic? Where the hell are we going to get one?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed and looked at Dean again. Sensing the question the elder Winchester was asking without speaking You have strong mental and psychic powers. And Castiel answered angels are different and not able to fight the being like a human could

Dean groaned and Sam, who had been unnaturally quiet throughout the entire time, sighed. “Well...looks like I'll have to do it.” Sam said and everyone looked at him and Gabriel's jaw tightened.

“While I admire your courage, you have no powers.” Gabriel pointed out and Sam shook his head.

“I get visions sometimes, usually more just knowing things and getting feelings. If I feel intense emotions I move things with my mind.”

“Telekinesis?” Gabriel gasps out looking at Sam with new, shocked, eyes.

“Was that when?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered his brother's half stated question. “First time we went up against a psychic, it was just a kid.” Sam shook his head and roughly rubbed his forehead, “I got a flash of him killing Dean, I screamed and my emotions were so...so...”

“It's okay Sam, it's okay.” Gabriel consoled Sam who looked up at him surprised that Gabriel had taken such a caring persona to him. “I understand the basics of this. It...it could work.” Despite his words, he didn't seem too thrilled about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got to go into the lore a bit, as well as have all four interact. I liked writing this chapter.


	9. Secrets

“Could?” Dean repeated incredulous, “what are the odds? I'm not about to let Sam just go for a ten percent chance it will work.” Dean growled out and Gabriel sighed, he had seen something like this a thousand times over; older sibling powers activate.

“I don't know, I'm not about to just drop him in the cave and tell him 'good luck'. I'm not an idiot.” Gabriel growled out at Dean for suggesting he would be so reckless with Sam. He understood the older brother instincts especially with the life they had led and Dean being the older sibling he would take on the worst parts to protect his baby brother.

Gabriel relaxed as he saw Castiel take a step up behind him and Dean didn't look back but still took a step back bringing the two of them closer. Gabriel didn't think that the elder Winchester even realized he was doing it, if the younger angel and hunter would just do stuff to get rid of the sexual tension already.

“But why can't I sense it then? Usually I can sense anyone who is psychically strong.” Gabriel mused and shook his head, “they normally give off a glow of some kind, almost like my own grace, even if it is fundamentally different.”

“How is it normally?” Sam asked curiously, being able to understand what had happened to him and how and why he could do it had always made him feel better. Like he could control it better.

“It normally gives a sense of...warmth...like the powers are manifesting in a little warm glow. It makes their aura glow as well like it is a light other then just normal color, it looks almost neon if they are particularly strong.” Gabriel explained and Dean gave a subtle gasp, he was looking down so when Castiel looked at him, he couldn't see his green eyes.

“Dean?” He whispered worried about him and Dean reached out to grip Castiel's forearm and giving a light squeeze before letting go. I'm fine, give me a moment.

Castiel knew that was what Dean was trying to say, and he knew that he was lying.

He took a step closer to Dean, offering his silent support and ready to step up if he had to. That was something Castiel was always doing, he would be there if he had to be there for either of the Winchesters. But especially Dean, always Dean. He would sometimes be angry at Dean in some ways as he realized what he had given up, but in the end he would still be there.

They did share a profound bound.

“How could I not know it then? Was it because it came so late in life?” He asked and Gabriel raised a single brow and Sam knew what he was asking and answered before Gabriel had a chance to ask the question. “I was in my early twenties, from the few times I've heard it people claimed to be able to do it since twelve or thirteen.” Sam explained and Gabriel looked just a little bit more confused.

“That doesn't feel right.” Gabriel said and Dean and Sam might be listening intently, even if both were focusing on different parts, Castiel was only half listening for any points that were important. “True the powers come full force when they enter puberty but it is still there as children; did you ever have anything like that?”

“No.” Sam was now again starting to feel worried, why was he so different then?

“No things moving when you felt something? Toys or cookie jars moving to you even if put too high on a shelf? No windows or doors slamming shut when you were throwing a tantrum? Nothing like that?” He asked frowning as the tall man continued to shake his head in denial. “This is strange.”

“Is that bad?”

“I d-no, not at all. It is rare but not bad.” Gabriel promised but was lying, and though he was normally very good at lying. Pretending to be Loki and being a trickster he had to be good at lying, but somehow Sam always seemed to be able to tell even if he didn't say anything, Gabriel knew he sensed something was wrong and Gabriel wasn't really Loki.

“I think I know what's going on.” Dean finally spoke up looking up at them but after looking into Sam's eyes for a little while he looked away which threw Sam off, that was something new.

“Dean?”

“Just listen,” Dean sighed, “when I was eleven, dad did this ritual thing. He said that Sam was sick-was in danger-and that they had to do this to protect him.”

“Eleven? I would have just been five!” Sam gasped out going back in his memory but he couldn't remember anything about being five. He couldn't remember anything about that. “What went on?!”

“I don't know, I just remember seeing a lot of metal and some plants and oils. I was locked out of the room; they said that I would make it a danger to you.” Dean explained and Gabriel looked at him shocked like Dean had said something horrid.

“Cold metal? Copper? Iron?”

“Iron.” Dean explained, “I always thought it was to protect him from a demon that might have followed dad back but...”

“I doubt that. Did that fucker bind his powers?!” Gabriel growled out his fist being held so hard that on each palm he ended up with four half moon cuts from his fingernails.

“Wait! My powers were bound?!”

“I don't know Sammy.” Dean looked down obviously feeling ashamed, normally that would have Sam worried and calm as Dean so rarely did but when he did...he was so much stronger. He could see, though he rarely thought of it as Dean was so much older then him and always seemed like an adult more then just an older brother to him. In a lot of ways Dean acted more like a father to him then his own dad had been. Seeing Dean as someone who needed his own help had never occurred to him, it had always been dad and Dean, he being on the outs. He never considered the idea that Dean was like that trying to take all the hunting that their father had wanted to spare Sam.

And finding this stuff out was not where Sam would react favorably.

“What the hell?! Why didn't you ever tell me?!” Sam yelled out and Gabriel frowned at the sudden anger outpouring from the tall man and Castiel frowned as Dean flinched and glared at Sam when Dean looked up at him growling himself.

“I didn't know! I don't even know if they did bind your powers! It could have been a ritual like he said.” Dean pointed out and Sam scoffed starting to stalk to his older, shorter, brother. Gabriel frowned and tried to step in to calm him down which Sam just shrugged his hand off his shoulder, Castiel tried to step in front of Dean but the blonde pushed him aside. Of course he wouldn't be able to move Castiel if he didn't want to move, but the angel did as he wished.

“Yeah right! When have you known dad to be truthful?!”

“I was eleven! I had no reason to suspect otherwise! Even if I did I wouldn't be able to stop them.” Dean shook his head and Sam groaned.

“You could have told me!”

“You were fine after it.” Dean argued back, “we don't know what he did!” He then shook his head frowning and Castiel looked at Dean even more worried.

Castiel reached out a hand and took Deans shoulder in his hand, being careful to miss Dean's mark. He gave a gentle squeeze and Dean looked over at Castiel showing his appreciation for Castiel's comfort silently.

“Dean's right, he was just a child.” Castiel pointed out and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Of course you'd say that.” Sam had once been jealous that Castiel so obviously liked Dean so much better then him. For so many the two of them were a package deal, you couldn't have Sam without Dean and most defiantly couldn't have Dean without Sam, but had become used to it. Plus with the obvious sexual tension between the two he had a feeling the bond that Castiel had spoken of was more then just a friendly one.

Still it didn't exactly make the Angel of Thursday a particularly unbiased source of who was right.

“Dean was just a child, what could he have done against adults?” Castiel asked, “if an eleven year old went up against the two of you they wouldn't be able to stop you from doing anything.” He pointed out and Sam groaned hating the logic. He was too far gone for logic at the moment.

Dean glared finally having enough of this. “He made me promise to kill you!”

That got through to Sam.

“W-wh-what?” He barely managed to get the word out and all three were looking at Dean, their full attention on him. Dean wasn't made to have all attention on him, Sam's full attention was never on him like an angel's would be, the human custom of not looking too long and the fact that they weren't like angels kept him from having that creepy almost stalker-like feeling from another person. Castiel he had long since gotten used to it, expecting it honestly and had learned to read the angel's looks understanding what he wanted to say from the slightest change in expression, and Castiel had remarkably quickly learned what Dean's own expressions meant. Normally he didn't like having Gabriel looking at him, even if the archangel had learned human customs over thousands of years but would sometimes slip into that staring thing. Like right now. But he couldn't worry about that this second.

“When I was fifteen years old...dad sat me down and handed me a gun, I didn't think anything of it. Figured I would just have to clean it or something but.” He cut off and groaned now that the cat was out of the bag he would have to follow that feline all the way out the house. “He told me that Sam was open to supernatural influences and if he ever went under one to kill him.”

“And you agreed?!” Gabriel gasped, though he didn't have the easy understanding of Dean like he did with Sam. With Sam it was like he had always known him, Dean he always viewed as being similar to himself. He'd never agree to killing a hunger brother of his, or younger sister for that matter but of course Dean had no sisters.

“You'd kill me?” Sam asked glaring, how could Dean do that? After everything they had been through! But then again it didn't surprise him, with how Dean had always been a puppet for John, doing whatever their father wanted.

“Of course not!” Dean yelled back and that just confused Sam, “what the hell Sammy?” He demanded glaring, “if I was going to do that I'd have done it by now you idiot.” He shook his head, “I agreed because I had to agree, who knows what he'd do to either of us. I lied.”

That did break through to Sam. Dean was many things, but a liar was not one of them. Funny considering what they do Dean had to constantly lie. About his name, who he was, what his job was. FBI, CIA, police, pastor, all of it, but he was still honest. He wouldn't lightly lie, especially if he could avoid it. Obviously dealing with the supernatural he had to lie to people that didn't know, both because they would more then likely not believe him-even try to lock him up-plus it would burden them with what was really out there.

For him to lie, to John Winchester of all people, when he was only fifteen years old. The shock of that was enough to snap him out of his full-on anger mode.

“That's fucked up.” Sam groaned and Dean nodded. He shook his head taking a deep breath as finally the tension was gone.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was a thing. I hope you guys are enjoying a bit of drama.


	10. Brother

“He...he made you promise to kill me?” Sam repeated and though normally Dean would snark he could understand that Sam was just realizing what had been said. Though Dean had been a young child when their mother had been killed and their father went off the deep end, Sam had only been a baby, he had no memories of their mother. Sometimes Dean wondered if Sam resented him for that, if that was why Sam's heaven was getting away from their father and him.

Dean always tried to not think of that, to not think how everyone would leave him. Sooner or later it would happen, hell no one ever seemed to really want to stay with him, they'd leave as soon as they got a chance. The only one who hadn't was Castiel, leaving only when he died, but Dean was under no such delusions and knew that it was only a matter of time before his angel abandoned him as well.

Despite the pain of losing everyone he ever had, Dean was just glad he kept Sam safe. He was the older brother, he had to take care of his younger brother, Sam had as good a life as he could give him. Sam was always well fed, safe as possible, he even somehow managed to keep Sam in school even though Dean had to quit school as soon as he was sixteen and legally could. John's insistence.

“Why didn't you kill me?” He asked and Dean gasped looking at his younger brother, Gabriel moved foreword as if waiting for Dean to try that.

“How could you say that Sam?” Dean asked shocked that Sam could even suggest that.

“You did whatever dad said!” Sam growled out, Dean had always been a carbon copy of John Winchester. Growing up it had been like fighting two dads.

“You think you could stay in your precious fucking school if I didn't?!” Dean finally yelled, for the first time letting it out-if only just a little-what he had given up for the younger Sasquatch.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam took another step glaring and Castiel took another step up, his wing though invisible to the two mortals had wrapped around Dean.

“You got to go to college, got to live a normal life.” He said the words like they were something nasty, “you didn't think I wanted that to? Didn't think I had my own fucking dreams?” Dean asked and took a long calming breath shaking his head, that seemed to hit through to Sam. For the first time he actually thought about Dean not as his older brother; the one who in his childhood would steal and be too hard on him. Instead he remembered that what Dean stole was school supplies, school clothes, food.

For so long he had seen Dean as the older brother, the one who is always with a plan, is a bit of a dick, is so much. But never Dean who was not that much older then him, who had his own dreams that he had to give up, who never had a chance to even pursue them, who never had a chance to make a friend or have real love. The only person who he could think of as a friend for his older brother who wasn't himself-his brother-or Bobby-his surrogate father-was Castiel.

It was the first time he saw Dean as a person instead of just a older brother.

It was wrong of him, and now that he realized it he felt disgusted at himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was no longer a child, no longer under the thumb of his father, how could he not think about things from Dean's point of view? He always thought he was good at looking at things an empathetic way, seeing things from both sides. Yet when it came to his own brother, his only real flesh and blood, he couldn't? How many times had Dean needed him and not said anything and he'd been too deep in his own selfishness to see it?

Unbidden the memory of when he was eleven swum in his mind, that had been the first time Dean had gotten seriously hurt. Sam could still remember coming to see his seventeen year old brother gripping his stomach, he had gotten into a fight with some werewolves and gotten gouged in his stomach.

If John hadn't gotten one of them and tested it to see if their claws were capable of turning someone John would have killed him. If Bobby hadn't been there...

How could Sam only think about how scared he was for himself when the barrel of the gun was facing Dean? How worried he had been when Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him out of the bathroom shutting the door to protect him.

Was he protecting him from possibly getting hurt like Sam had thought or had Dean thought he would be killed? Did Dean want to spare his little brother from seeing his protector being killed in front of his eyes?

How had he never thought about any of this? What kind of brother did that make him? Hell, what kind of person did that make him?

“Listen Sammy, I know neither of us wanted this life, and you could have been something else entirely.” He shook his head and Castiel's jaw tightened some from the way he could sense Dean's thoughts. He couldn't imagine Dean wanting a white picket fence, dog and two-point-five kids. But if that was something that Dean wanted why would he think that he couldn't be that, couldn't have that? Anyone would be lucky to have Dean as their mate-their husband as the humans would call him. And children, Dean would be an amazing father, and the children would be good, strong, beautiful. Being Dean's children how could they not be?

But the fact he thought he couldn't have that, would never have it, that no one would want that with him, and though he knew that Sam had some to do with it he wasn't the main problem. John Winchester. And not for the first time Castiel wanted to smite that man.

“Dean...”

“Don't bother Sammy, you and I both know I am way too damaged for a normal suburban life. I never had the chance, so I didn't have to give it up.” Castiel growled stepping foreword to try to shake some sense into his human but paused as he saw his own older brother shake his head.

Gabriel felt pity for Dean, he could understand the man being one of the oldest children. But also felt pain of seeing Sam being ripped apart as his entire paradigm of his life was shifted none-too-gently. He stepped foreword, hesitating to put his hand on his back or something to give him some kind comfort but let his hand hang in the air before dropping it. He instead contented himself by wrapping his wings around Sam.

“But no matter what, hunting is in our blood.” Dean shook his head, he wished that he could give Sam another life, but it didn't work that way. No matter how much Sam wanted it to not be like that, didn't want to have anything to do with it, the two of them were a package deal and no matter what as long as they were both alive would end up together.

“You're wrong Dean, you can be loved.” Sam was better at feelings then Dean but still was not good with something this mushy. But at least for this one time he knew what his older brother needed and would do it.

“I'm serious,” he continued when Dean scoffed. “People you would not think do, do love you.” Sam's eyes flashed to Castiel and the angel's blue eyes widened as he realized that Sam somehow knew how Castiel felt, but at least would stay quiet he hoped. Luckily Dean was looking away from him at the moment not doing well with the turn the conversation had turned. “And you have to know I'd do anything for you, jerk.” Dean let out a chuckle and took a few steps towards Sam, Gabriel moved his wings away from Sam, even though he wanted to just keep a hold of him, but could tell Dean meant no harm to the younger Winchester.

“Love you to, bitch.” Dean chuckled pulling Sam down to him for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is getting more and more feelsy. Don't worry it shouldn't get as feelsy again, there will be feels but not as 'punch you in the gut' as this chapter again. Hopefully.


	11. All That Glitters

“So...if we undo this binding on me will I be able to battle this thing?” Sam asked and before Gabriel could answer, Dean spoke up.

“Yeah, and even if he can, how dangerous will this be?” He asked and Gabriel stopped what he was going to say and instead turned to Dean raising a blonde eyebrow.

“You two hunt supernatural monsters for a living.” Gabriel just sounded confused and Dean shook his head.

“Yeah, but we always investigate first. We always make sure that we know what we're going up against and what we need to protect ourselves as best we can.” Dean pointed out and Sam nodded, he had spent most of his time researching since he was better at it then his older brother.

“True, I guess that is how you two idiots managed to keep alive.” Gabriel snarked but the tone of voice he used was far too gentle to be taken as an insult. It sounded almost...affectionate. “Anyway, let's see.” Gabriel walks over to Sam pushing his fingers into Sam's hair so he could lightly press his thumbs against the tall man's temples.

He began slipping into Sam's mind, both their eyes closing. For once Dean and Castiel were the ones who had to look confused and weirded-out, like Gabriel normally was, and Castiel looking nervous as Sam normally did.

Gabriel slowly slipped through Sam's mind, getting to see him. He was careful to not go through any memories or anything that he might not want to see. He still would see more of him than just what he could do, what type of physic power he had. He saw how he loved, how he cared, how he worried, all the ways he felt. Sam Winchester was a man of contradictions; he always loved salad but craved the filling-ness of a steak, he loved anything to do with books but found research for a particular thing getting dull every once in a while, he might like sweets just as much as his brother but preferred to satisfy it with fruit and yogurt, he loved his brother more then anything but he found it hard to be there for the man since Dean normally acted more like a father then a brother, he never wanted the life of a hunter but this was the only time he felt like he had a purpose in his life.

He had a heart that shimmered and shined. It glittered and it took Gabriel a while longer then he normally would have just stuck in awe at him.

“What is it Cas?” Dean asked noticing the way that his angel was looking at the two of them. Worried didn't really cover it but was the closest emotion if Dean had to name it. Luckily he didn't have to name it, Dean and Castiel had a way of understanding each other that went beyond what any language could truly explain.

“Being an archangel, it shouldn't take Gabriel so long.”

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked and Castiel knew that he had to trend carefully, if anyone messed with Sam, Bobby and he would say that he could count himself among it to. If anyone messed with the three of them, Dean Winchester would destroy what he had to, to make sure that they would remain safe.

“I don't know. But you can't stop it now.” Castiel said and Dean didn't bother asking why, he knew that why would just make him angry, he trusted his angel to not let anything happen to Sam.

Gabriel did pull away after a few moments and let out a hum as Sam opened his own deep chocolate brown eyes looking into Gabriel's own chestnut colored-almost golden-eyes. “Well?” Sam asked after a bit and Gabriel answered letting out a whistle. “Th...that doesn't answer my question.”

“Hn? Oh! Yeah, you are just right samsquatch.” Gabriel chuckled and smiled at him, “what I'm more interested in the heart of gold of yours.” He smirked but paused as he heard a guawff, Dean fighting and failing to laugh. He answered by sending a glare at the green eyed hunter before turning to a confused looking Sam. “The term 'heart of gold' is true, a particularly caring person will have a golden heart, and hun, your heart glitters and shines more then I have ever seen.”

He then seems to snap out of it and smirks at him again, “anyway once we open you up to your full powers it will be fine. You will need to get used to it but it will work.” He then got a thoughtful look and turned to the other human. “Hmm...I wonder...” he started to walk over to Dean but before he could even get a few feet from him before Castiel was in front of him, looking particularly aggressive.

Instead of looking scared, or angry, or just worried Gabriel let out a chuckle holding his hands up in surrender. “Woah baby bro! I didn't mean to step in on your boyfriend.” He smirked at him, “you check his head then.” He smirked and Castiel sighed and turning to Dean watched him patiently, Dean knew he was asking for permission and sighed but nodded.

“Go ahead Cas.”

“Don't worry, it is not like 'beaming' you. You will not be constipated.” He said and Sam chocked on air, as Dean shook his head at his angel's normal bluntness. Castiel was careful to place his thumbs on Dean's temple, he slowly slipped into his human's mind, being careful not to hurt him.

Looking through it all, he let out a shudder seeing Dean's soul once again. He could still remember the way it felt to hold it, how it clung to him. He felt the soul, which would fit against his grace and it did as he flew him from perdition, it clung to him but he forced it into his body which he then worked to heal his body.

Still he somehow had forgotten just how beautiful and shining with absolute purity Dean's soul was. He had seen martyrs and saints whose souls did not shine like his human's. He felt pride at that, he could feel the pride at having such a bond with a soul so pure.

After a bit of reveling in the soul, seeing more of the mind he had become so intimate with. It felt familiar but he still enjoyed it. Enjoyed seeing the soul, mind and heart lay bare for him the same way it had been before searching deeper into his mind, probing further and further till deep in his mind he saw it. Saw the power bound up tight and locked away. He frowned seeing how it was so much, he made sure to sooth his mind, whisper gently to his heart, and stroke his soul before slipping away from him.

Opening his eyes Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes and knew what that meant. Castiel did speak up for the benefit of Sam and Gabriel. “He has powers to but they are bound up tight.” He said and Gabriel sighed and nodded.

“I knew it,” he shook his head, “with one sibling having such power it is rare the other doesn't, especially if they are first born.”

“First born?” He asked and Gabriel shrugged and hummed.

“You've heard of fairy circles preferring first borns? They are naturally more psychicly gifted.” He shook his head, “but seeing how bright gold Sam's heart is, he probably is so much more powerful.”

“Dean's soul is the most beautiful I have ever seen.” Castiel said it matter of factly and Gabriel remained silent, he knew he and the younger angel would never come to agreement. He knew he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Sabriel. I love me some Destiel but enjoy getting to go through some Sam and Gabe to.


	12. Is Not Gold

“So I have psychic powers?!” Dean asked confused, he was older then his brother, five years older, how could it be that he never knew that he had powers? “How can I not know this?” He asked and Sam glared at Dean.

“I had no idea it was coming, I just could do it one day; I didn't even believe it at first. It could of cost people their lives.” He shook his head, when he found out exactly what had killed Jess his guilt had reduced but it would flare up once in a while. He knew he couldn't have stopped it.

“Yeah I know Sammy, I'm just older, shouldn't it have hit me first if a binding happened?” He asked and Sam relaxed realizing what he was saying.

“Wait...yeah...that's a good point.” Sam just figured that out and was now confused, if John had binned Dean when he was five then that would have been just before or after Sam's own birth. So it would make sense that Dean should have started manifesting his powers a decade before Sam did.

“There are a hundred and one reasons why it would not be the same.” Gabriel shrugged, “it could be since he is the Righteous Man and had fate making things happen.” Gabriel pointed out and hummed thinking of other possibilities, “it could have been a different ritual; even if it was the same if it was made even on a different kind of year or day it would be different to.”

“Yes. And then even different things since Dean and Sam are two very different people. Or Sam's demon blood.” Castiel added and Gabriel glared at him and Sam frowned at the glare.

“What's wrong Gabriel?” Sam asked as it didn't make sense to him, “I have demon's blood. If you mean what you say that I have a 'heart of gold' then somehow I have it despite the blood.” Sam shook his head, that was one of the reasons that he didn't really believe that he had a golden heart.

“No.” Suddenly Gabriel was beside him, taking Sam's left wrist in his strong grasp and Sam gasped feeling the touch go all the way up his arm. He gasped looking up at him as Gabriel's intense eyes stared him down. “You do not have a golden heart despite the demon blood in you.” He kept an intense look into his eyes, “the blood doesn't effect your heart; it is the exact same as saying you would have a heart of gold despite being tall.” He explained and squeezed Sam's wrist, not enough to hurt him but enough that he was very aware of the hand that was tethering them together. “You are pure heated. It isn't despite the demon blood. It just is.”

“But if that's the case why did Cas sa-”

“Castiel was talking about the ritual.” He glared at Castiel trying to impart to him that the younger angel should have been more careful about bringing up the demon blood thing. Castiel looked confused but a movement from the corner of his blue eyes and turning he saw Dean who silently explained exactly what happened.

“The ritual is a...almost like a medical thing. You know how different people could react to something as simple as cough medicine by who they are? Like a pair of identical twins who have changed throughout their lives could easily have different reactions; one might not have any side effects and the other might be drowsy.” He tried to explain and Sam watched quietly but seemed to slowly get it, Gabriel forced himself to remain silent letting his hunter soak it all in.

“So the ritual is a physical thing, and so affected by the demon blood?” He asked and when Gabriel nodded he went further, “so my heart isn't physical?” He asked wondering if Gabriel was trying to make him feel better but not being totally honest. It was kind of the default mode for the trickster.

“Your heart is a muscle that pumps blood. But were talking about the spirit. You can't find a soul physically. If you were to 'find' it it'd be in your stomach. Someone with a stomach cancer doesn't have a bad soul; and someone with a bad soul wouldn't have a stomach problem.” He explained and let go of his wrist as he realized that Sam got it.

“So we need to undo the ritual?” Sam asked and looked over to Dean, “both of us?”

“I know for a fact your powers would work Sammy.” Gabriel then looked to Dean, “I do not know if your powers would work Deano. Just because you both have powers they could be different.”

Castiel took a step to Dean looking at each other in that strange staring thing they did which Sam was so used to it that if they didn't do that at least four or five times a day. “I don't care what you say about it being normal; it is just freaky.”

“Eh, you get used to it.” Sam shrugged long since used to it.

“I have alive since almost the dawn of time. I don't think I will ever get used to this.”

“Isn't it like how angels look at each other?” Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head.

“No, it's different. It's like I should look away from such an intimate moment.” 

Said intimate moment Castiel was looking at Dean and though no one else could see that his angel was asking for permission before he did it. Something that the hunter agreed to which had Castiel walking over to him. He once again put his hands, cupping his hunter's face searching into his mind more and more.

He saw even more then before, this time allowing himself to see more and more of Dean. To understand more and more and see how the powers had effected him. While Sam could see into the future and move things with his mind Dean could see in the future as well but could not move things with his mind but seemed able to sense ghosts and spirits.

“It would work. The two could probably work well together to take on them.” Castiel said pulling away from Dean. He was careful to pull Dean away from his head watching the green eyes blink open looking bleary like he just woke up.

But just like when he woke up normally he was aware almost instantly. “This undoing of the binding, it won't be dangerous will it?” He asked the older angel waiting for his answer and Gabriel didn't need to think much to know that Castiel wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt the Winchester brothers. 

He knew that when it came between Heaven and the Winchester brothers, Castiel picked the brothers. Not that Gabriel blamed him, if he had to pick it would be the same pick as well. “Come on little bro, you don't think I'd suggest it if it was dangerous did you?” He asked and smirked and gave a wink to Castiel as he said the next part before turning to Sam and giving him a grin. “I'd never, ever suggest to do something that could hurt our darling hunter boys~”

Sam didn't know if he should take it as a good thing or bad thing but still found himself smiling back to him and Dean shook his head at the obvious innuendo. Gabriel had a crush on his little brother, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I wanted to get to the whole demon blood thing for Sam. I hope you guys like this.


	13. Preperations

“Do not worry Dean,” Castiel assured him, seeing how worried he was but Dean merely shook his head. “You will not be in danger.”

Dean shrugged, unbothered about that. “Hey we have to fight monsters; it's the family business.”

“Family business?” Gabriel echoed not understanding how they could make a business about this. Of course he understood humans enough to know that they didn't mean a literal business but didn't know what they meant was their 'business'.

“Saving people and killing things.” Sam answered glancing to Gabriel quickly before back to Dean and Castiel.

“Well Deano, that might be true but you will be going up against something that you never had gone against before.” Gabriel grinned and glanced to Sam and gave a quick wink, “so why not you just be happy your brother and you have a pair of guardian angels.” He chuckled at that and Dean rolled his eyes at his teasing.

“Guardian angels.” Dean snorts shaking his head, “honestly I don't know why you two bother with us.” Dean added, “insistence on a pure soul and heart of gold aside I'm pretty sure that there are others you'd like more.”

Gabriel took a step in front of Sam, as if to protect him and Castiel growled. It was him all over again. When he had saved Dean from perdition Dean had acted...strangely. Not a way that he would think a soul of any kind would take to it.

Sure he had never gripped another soul like that, nor had he ever really talked to any other humans beside the brothers. And even then Sam, though he was a good man and they got along well it was nothing to the bond he had with Dean.

At first Dean hadn't reacted to his pulling him up, he had felt the tight warm grip and being pulled up but gave no reaction. He had seen Dean's face, the face and eyes he could read, that it had happened so much as a torture technique to let him feel hope he would be saved before dashing that hope.

When they had gone up further and further from the torture chambers and realized this was real. Instead of feeling happy, excited, grateful anything even just shock, he instead fought with him and it was then that Castiel realized that he didn't want to be saved.

At first, despite the shock to himself he thought that Dean liked that. Liked being a torturer. But seeing the fear on his face when he offered to throw him back into the pit that he realized it wasn't that he liked it. It was because Dean thought he deserved it. How Dean could ever think that was beyond him.

“Not another word about that Dean. You and your brother are both special.” Castiel looked right into his face, his blue eyes shining with power Dean tried to look away but Castiel would have none of that. Instead he cupped Dean's face, gently but forcibly moved his face till his green eyes were staring into his glowing blue eyes.

He kept his eyes there and stared into his eyes they kept it there until finally it seemed that Dean would listen to him. “You are important Dean. You are worth saving.” He waited before pulling away, “my apologies for getting so close.” He added before turning to the older angel. “So how do we do this?” He asked and Gabriel chuckled throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders, tugging him down and against his side.

“It's entirely safe, I wouldn't bother getting in a fight with you if I hurt Deano, and definitely wouldn't dream of hurting Sammy here.” He chuckled before getting serious for a little bit. “It just needs some herbs and meditation. It actually is really easy which is a good thing.” Gabriel frowned remembering how he had seen them do the ritual to Sam. He wouldn't have let them do that to him again if it meant letting the humans be emotionally dead and in comas let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this and how the angels are reacting.


	14. Ritual

The hotel room had seemed so different now. They had waited until midnight, apparently the ritual could only happen between midnight and three in the morning. There was not a single light on, but it was still easy to see with all the candles that were lit; from tea lights to pillar candles, all unscented. The herbs that had been gathered easily at a local metaphysical shop, which while Dean hated witches but while these new age ones annoyed him he realized they were, for the most part, harmless. Not really witches at all.

Gabriel had expertly wrapped the herbs into a sage stick like wrapping. The two angels were each burning the two walking around the room allowing the scents to waft all along till the whole room smelt of sweet smoke.

Each brother was sitting on one of the queen beds, they were told to meditate. Sam tried his best but was never one for meditation, and Dean thought it was a whole lot of hoopla and not real. It took longer then it should have but still it happened. Slowly but surly they both slipped into a trance. A trance that revealed to them both more then they could ever have thought would be.

Little two year old Dean was a strange child, but he was the apple of both his parents eyes. It was so hard to think that once upon a time they hated each others guts, slowly learning to love each other over time. Mary had something she didn't tell her husband since she never really thought about it, but she had been born with a innate sense. She used to trust it impeccably.

But when she realized that underneath it all John was a good man, and so she stopped listening to her instincts that he wasn't that good of a man. But she was good enough at it that she knew that her son had such a strong sense. So much that she knew that her powers seemed like a parlor trick in comparison. They did say it would always skip a generation.

Needless to say, John had seen it to, but in a much different light then Mary had. John saw it as a danger, not a danger to Dean, but that Dean was the danger. So he took him to his own father, whose own idea was simple; to bind the power into Dean so deep in his subconscious so that he wouldn't ever remember it.

John had agreed to do it immediately, and by the time he took Dean back from “the park” the toddler felt no natural instincts like he had before. Mary knew something was off immediately as she lifted him up. Was it woman, or mother's, intuition? Her own, albeit weak, psychic powers? It didn't really matter at this point, because it was done.

Dean remembered being put in his play pen and the screaming. How his mother had screamed had made him cry. But the few words as a child he remembered was that John had stolen something from him, that he had ripped apart a big part of Dean. She demanded that he give the powers back, that he unblock that part of Dean's mind, but he had claimed he couldn't. That it'd kill him.

Given how easy the ritual actually was either John was a liar or didn't know.

Mary was ready to leave him, to grab Dean and run and never see John again. But did eventually give up on that and made him promise to never do that again. When she realized she was pregnant again she made him swear that if the second child-which she didn't know would be another son at the time-did have psychic powers he better never do to the baby what he had done to Dean.

John promised. Obviously he lied.

Sam didn't show powers as early as Dean had. Whether the demon blood he was fed as a baby effected it, either making his powers wait until he was older or making him have powers at all, or he was just showing them later then Dean had since no two psychics are the same, or even that no one had seen, though Dean had started to be trained he would never have looked for it in his baby brother, and John maybe couldn't have thought that Sam to would be psychically powerful to.

But for whatever reason Sam's powers were obvious when he was five instead of two. His binding was done differently. If it was because of the different binding, or his age, if either Sam or Dean's binding was done wrong, if it effected them differently, or it was just because of random chance was anyone's guess but for some reason seventeen years later at twenty two Sam's powers started to again manifest, while Dean's passed the seventeen year mark and more never showing any powers.

Dean's powers came through a part of him he never knew stretched and pushed being able to suddenly do it. It was like someone who couldn't see very well putting glasses on for the first time, it was like his entire body was thrumming with energy as now it wasn't fighting to get out.

For Sam it calmed him that the powers were not because of the demon blood, and it all calmed him down. Now he could calm and not worry that his powers were evil, that they always were a part of him. If they were a part of him, and were evil, what did that make him? But to know they were not demonic, that he was born with it which brought a level of calm and relief was washing over him.

The brothers looked up at each other, the green and brown eyes matching together as the last of the ritual ended. “Son of a bitch,” both were able to whisper out before the ritual was complete and it used the last of their energy both passing out onto the beds. Instantly their angels were right there for them seeing checking their safety.

Seeing both were fine and just passed out they relaxed and prepped the brothers for sleep taking off their shoes and tucking them in.

“I seem to remember Deano saying he doesn't like sleeping in jeans.” Gabriel reminded Castiel as he pulled the flannel off of Sam, leaving him in his black tank underneath and pulling Sam's own jeans off being careful to not pull his boxers off to. Though he wouldn't mind getting Sam's boxers off it wouldn't be happening when he was unconscious. Though Gabriel loved sex, especially if he could have sex with his bonded but it wouldn't be getting him naked like that. This was just to keep him comfortable as he slept, and setting his head on the pillow, being careful of his long hair he then pulled the blanket over him.

“I will not undress him while he is unconscious.” Castiel stated looking at the archangel confused that he could ever even suggest that and somehow the older angel managed to not roll his eyes.

“Fine, want me to do it?” He asked and just like he planned Castiel glared at him before turning and carefully taking off Dean's jacket and jeans before tucking him in to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would so be okay with the trickster angel or angel in a dirty trench coat undress me~


	15. After Effects

Dean groaned coming to, but as soon as he was pulled from sleep he immediately snapped his eyes opened. He had long since learned to immediately be alert when he awakened. If a monster were to make a noise to wake him up he has to be alert immediately so he doesn't get talons to his neck.

He looked around making sure that he doesn't have anything there and seeing Castiel just standing there and watching him. Dean groaned realizing what had woken him up. Castiel had a habit of doing that, as Dean slept he'd watch over him. Hell even when he would stay at the bunker or Bobby's house he'd get up to find that Castiel was standing outside his door the entire time.

“Cas, we talked about this.” Dean pointed out and Castiel didn't apologize like he normally would. Even when he apologized Dean knew that he did mean it but would do it again. His angel had long ago made it clear that he'd do whatever was needed to keep himself and his brother safe, especially himself since for some reason through it all Castiel seemed to care so much for Dean. Almost more then anything else. Of course Dean could not see that, he felt too poorly about himself, that everyone would eventually leave him to think that he could be so important to anyone.

“What happened anyway?” Dean asked starting to realize that he was wearing jeans. “Ugh I hate wearing jeans to sleep,” he squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling against his legs.

“If you want I can promise you that Cassie would love to undress you,” Gabriel called over to the two. He had been watching over Sam who had groaned and turned to bury his face in the pillow and mumble 'five more minutes'.

“Shut up Gabe.” Dean growled out not wanting anyone to make Castiel feel uncomfortable, and seeing how scared he looked at the brothel he wasn't going to let anyone scare him like that. He got up and moved to pull out some pants that weren't denim. His legs were chaffing for far too much for him to wear jeans again. “So what happened?” Dean asked as he moved to the bathroom and left the door open,changing behind the door.

By the time Dean was changed for the day Sam was starting to wake up fully. “Aw samsquatch is up!” Gabriel chuckled a bit at that and Sam groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“So what happened?” Dean asked again moving to set the coffee maker on.

“Seems that the ritual took a higher attack on your minds.” Gabriel looked at him worriedly, “for Sam it makes sense since he was starting to get his powers already so going through it could easily be an exhausting experience, I didn't think it'd be so exhausting that either of you'd pass out.” Gabriel sighed at that, “it's not like I have done this a lot. Very few people have even been binned like the two of you; hide it, sure, but not be forced to.” Gabriel looked just as confused as the rest of them but wasn't worried.

“You said they were okay.” Castiel looked to the arch angel who nodded.

“They are. They are fine, just exhausted.” Gabriel shuddered at the thought of how Castiel had held Dean in his arms and glared at Gabriel. Then again if someone had done that to his moose, he would not be happy either.

“I feel okay,” Dean assured looking to his brother who nodded being okay to.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Sam stood to stretch and the two angels relaxed, “so what do we do now? Find the vampires?” Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head.

“No, not yet.” Gabriel moved to Sam to grin at him, “first you got to get your mind in as much shape as your body.” He teasingly poked Sam's stomach.

\- - -

“What the fuck,” Dean groaned barely managing to stumble to the bed. He never in a million years thought he would be so exhausted from sitting down in a hotel room all day. Sam was already fast asleep not even having the energy to change into pajamas. Gabriel gave him a change of clothing with a snap of his fingers, setting the tall man down and tucking him in before disappearing to get some ice cream from the 'best ice cream in all of Florence'.

“The mental exercise have exhausted you.” Castiel whispered and Dean groaned turning his head to look over his shoulder at his angel.

“No shit.” He sighed at the confused look and quickly talked before Castiel asked him if he literally meant that. “I mean that you're obviously right.”

“You are snappy. You get like that when you are in pain.” Castiel moved foreword putting his hands on Dean who didn't tense up but did hum curious of what Castiel was planning. “Massages help?” He questioned and though Dean normally would never admit to it, he really could use to relax. Especially feeling Castiel's warm hands on him already, normally he didn't like people touching him outside of one night stands and then there was minimal if any cuddling afterwords, he would give hugs to those he felt close to of course, not massages.

But damn, if he didn't need one right now. So instead he grunted and nodded and bit his lip, “yes please.” He had once or twice massaged, as well as he was the one who massaged the growing pains out of Sam's legs and knew it could easily get the fingers cramping if they didn't know what they were doing.

However it didn't seem Castiel had that problem, gently rubbing Dean's back starting at his lower back and slowly working up his spine and side. Dean carried a lot of his tension along his spine and Castiel started gently rubbing the knots steadily harder to work them out. He was rewarded with little sighs of relaxation as Dean slowly became putty in his hands. 

Absently Castiel wondered when the last time his precious hunter had fully relaxed was. He knew Dean was always so full of life and energy; he half wondered if that was why he ate so much, to fuel him. When Castiel had reached his neck and massaged his shoulders he realized his human was not just fully relaxed, but that he was asleep.

Castiel smiled and quickly found some pajama pants and tank that Dean often slept in and focusing managed to 'mojo', as his human called it, him into his pajamas and lifting him up put him under the covers.

The movement caused Dean to groan and his eyes flutter open. Castiel could see that he was in the place where he was not awake or asleep. “It's okay Dean, I am only putting the covers over you. Sleep now. I will watch over you.” Castiel promised and the fact that Dean didn't complain about the whole 'creepy' watching him sleep showed how out of it he already was. His hunter had always complained loudly whenever something that he didn't like was even brought up, especially if he had to do it, and the reaction to Castiel watching over him had always raised a complaint.

Dean hummed his green eyes fluttering open, and he could see black feathers behind Castiel but was too far to wonder at it, as the mass moved towards him, moving around him as if to shield him and floofing slightly like that one nature documentary that Sam had watched for ten months straight when he became obsessed with them when he was twelve, that birds would sometimes dot hat to impress a possible mate.

He wanted to reach foreword and stroke the feathers to see if they were as soft as they looked as they made a pod around him. But he was too sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard to make Dean have a lovey dovey moment, but I can't resist him having some needed TLC.


	16. Grace

When Dean woke up he hummed thinking that the feathers he had seen last night being part of a dream. Looking up he saw that Castiel was still watching over him and groaned. “Come on Cas.” He complained sitting up while Castiel pulled out of the way for Dean to get up and he turned to see that Sam was already up dressed and washing his face.

“We are so up the creek without a paddle.” Sam sighed rubbing his face dry with a towel. “How could we be so unable to do this that we nearly pass out from the exhaustion?” Sam asked the ice cream that Gabriel had gotten for him called to him but he couldn't have it till he actually had something healthy for breakfast.

“I don't know Sammy.”

“It's Sam.” Sam rolled his eyes long since growing tired of the childish nickname.

“Well there is somethings we can do.” Gabriel said helping himself to a cup of coffee pausing as Sam gasped. “What is it?” He asked that Sam watched shocked and managed to gasp out.

“W-wings...golden wings.” Sam whispered and both angels gasped looking at Sam whose eyes were fixated at the six wings that were pushed out floofing out a bit and fluttering slightly as if they wanted to take flight.

“You can...you can see my wings?” He asked and Sam nodded being in awe at the golden, glimmering wings. “Can you see Cassie's wings?” He asked and Castiel made his wings come out curious but it wasn't that particular Winchester brother he was wanting to see.

“It wasn't a dream?” Dean whispered and Gabriel turned to him.

“Dean? Dean!” He got the elder brother's attention and Gabriel had his wings spread out more and asked him, “can you see my wings?”

“No.” Dean shook his head, his eyes straying back to Castiel, “Cas...”

“Yes, and Sam can you see Castiel's wings?” When the younger Winchester shook his head he grinned more and moved to be beside Sam. All six of his wings they were fluttering slightly and Sam grinned seeing them, they were glowing so much he couldn't take his eyes off them.

With some thinking Gabriel managed to make them stay still but they still vibrated some as if they were fighting with him wanting to fluff up and move to impress Sam.

Castiel was much younger then Gabriel and had not nearly as much control of his wings as Gabriel had gotten, and was so used to letting them do whatever they wanted when around Dean that they were able to move and fluff to try to impress Dean. To Dean they looked so soft he just wanted to stroke them, to feel if his feathers were as soft as they looked.

“This is interesting...” Gabriel hummed pushing some hair out of Sam's face. “But with our grace we can make you understand it some, just until we can go after this thing before it kills anymore.” Gabriel bit his lip looking nervous which was so rarely that it worried Sam.

“Gabe?” He questioned who gave him a grin.

“It's simple, just a bit of our grace and you two can control your powers temporarily, and by then you can be used to meditation to make it work.” Gabriel explained and Sam relaxed but then frowned.

“Wait, how you are after...”

“It's okay, it's not taking, it will be like sharing. It will not hurt.” He smiled and looked over to Dean and Castiel who were doing their 'stare deep into each others' souls' thing. “And Cassie can do that for Deano, their bond will make it easier.” He winked at Castiel and chuckled, “plus I would not want Cassie to try to kill me for coming near his human.” He teased and Dean glared at the 'his human' thing.

Moving foreword Gabriel gripped Sam's left wrist in his grasp looking into his eyes. His eyes began glowing some as he imparted some of his grace into the man. His own eyes glowed a golden shimmering color. Castiel saw what was to do and could understand, moving to look into Dean's eyes asking for permission. When gaining it he placed his hand over the always slightly warm, red scar that was his hand print.

His own eyes started to glow and Dean's eyes flashed black, it was not the black of when he was taken over by a demon but a more light black. When being a demon his eyes were like an oil slick but the flashing his eyes were being were like a night sky.

When Dean pulled out of it he felt better and able to look and see things. But he realized that Sam was shaking clinging to Gabriel like he was a lifeline. Dean started to walk towards him to help but Castiel was there, wrapping his wings around him in a way that relaxed Dean and his muscles relaxed.

“Give him a moment. Sam doesn't have the mark you do so it will be a stronger thing to him. To us it feels natural.” Castiel promised him and moved him to sit down, for Gabriel he moved Sam to sit down and kept his wings around him as Sam reacted when he tried to pull it away. Castiel was stroking Dean's head with his wings, something that he did a lot but now Dean would know he was doing it.

Gabriel starts humming to him and whispering Enochian to him. Since Castiel was relaxed he didn't think it was anything to worry about. It was still so...intimate that Dean looked away without even thinking what he was doing.

When Sam came to he looked around seeing that Gabriel was holding onto him. “What happened?” Sam asked and Gabriel smirked moving Sam's left wrist which was burnt but didn't hurt. He moved his wrist seeing that hands wrapped around his wrist where he can see the fingerprints.

“It seems giving you a sliver of my grace shows my mark on your body as well as soul.” He hummed happily and relaxed with a smirk, “we-as my little bro would say it-we have a profound bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of campy but I love it, some nice Sabriel to.


	17. Protective

It had all been okay. Gone well, almost too well. What famous last words! Just as the brothers were ready to take it down, having overpowered it, another one, hidden, came attacking Sam. Dean screamed having seen his little brother get taken down and the vampire's mouth open to take a chunk out of him.

Before Dean could even get to him though the mental vampire was taken off him by Gabriel. And for the first time since either brother saw him, he looked like an avenging angel. He pressed the vampire to the wall glaring at him, as the other vampire tried to come to him he was also pressed to the wall of the cave,seeming by nothing but was probably his wing. One of anyway as only Sam could see it who was still hurt.

He rubbed the back of his head as Dean helped him up. Castiel was by their side as Dean started to try to make sure that Sam was okay. He grabbed Dean, his wings wrapping around both of them and flying them away to the hotel room.

Dean watched over Sam checking him and Sam groaned, “Dean, leave me alone; I'm fine jerk.” Sam groaned cradling the back of his head where he had gotten hurt and ignoring where he was bruised across his ribs where the vampire had attacked him.

“Can it, bitch, let me get the first aid kit.”

“Dean!” Sam whined and Dean ignored him but jumped as there suddenly was another person and was pushed out of the way. It was Gabriel and Dean frowned as suddenly Gabriel was gripping Sam and as he still looked angry he frowned.

He was suddenly reminded of why Sam had a fear of Tuesday; he knew that whenever a Tuesday came he for the longest time watched over Dean with that worried look in his eyes. His older brother instincts started to kick in and he headed to stop him but Castiel was there suddenly ushering him away from them to the other bed.

“Peace Dean.” He assured and it spoke more to Dean than anything that he did as Castiel obviously wanted and sat down on the opposite bed. Even Dean having told him that he needed him, this showed even more trust, how much trust he would show to his angel.

“Gabriel will not hurt Sam. He can not hurt Sam. No more then I could hurt you.” Castiel assured and Dean wanted to bring up so many things; like how Castiel had threatened to throw him back into the Pit, how Castiel had beat him. But he realized that it didn't matter. That really Castiel was always there for him, always trying to protect him.

So despite the fact his instincts were telling him to push the archangel away from his baby brother and protect him but held back.

Gabriel held Sam still stroking his hand across the tall hunter's side healing the bruises across his ribs then moving to heal the back of his head. “Better samsquatch?” Gabriel asked and Sam gave a smile nodding before noticing the gore on his shirt.

“Gabe?!” He gasped and Dean wondered how he could not have seen before. “What happened, are you okay?”

“Better then can be sugar.” He grinned and with a snap of his fingers he was cleaned up and smirked, “they won't be bothering anyone again. Forget purgatory, I took them straight to hell.” Gabriel growled and his wings fluttered and moved to wrap around Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little slow but I love this chapter and showing how protective Gabriel is to Sam. I wish it was longer but it would drag if it did.


	18. Profound Bond

Dean, again, wanted to go foreword to check Sam for himself. He trusted Gabriel in a way he normally didn't trust people. It wasn't that almost instantaneous trust he had with Castiel but he did trust the archangel. Maybe it was how similar the archangel was to him, a similar sense of humor and justice. Still he didn't like the idea of him getting too close to his baby brother.

Especially with how strangely clingy the arch angel was being. However Castiel still stopped him from going foreword and though he was obviously unhappy and the way he looked at Castiel allowing him to see exactly how much he did not like this but remained quiet.

“What the hell Gabe?” Sam asked and Dean smirked as his little brother knew how to handle himself, even if his own big brother instincts screamed at him to pull Sam away until Gabriel started acting normal. Who knows what those psychic vampires could have done to him? How did he know that Sam was safe when Gabriel was acting like this?

Gabriel sighed and pulled away from Sam, but kept his hand holding his forearm, keeping contact up. He didn't know if it was a need or just a want but Gabriel wasn't one to question himself about silly things like that and definitely wasn't going to start now.

“I don't take someone hurting you lightly Sammy.” Gabriel explained wrapping his hand around the Angel Scar as Sam had taken calling the mark on Dean's left shoulder and now was wrapped around his wrist. He gasped as he felt a humming at his wrist where Gabriel had his wrist.

“I can take care of myself.” Sam tried to assure but Gabriel didn't let go and if anything seemed even more protective.

“Moose in danger is not okay.” He said and sighed shaking his head, “have you never seen Cassie react to Deano being in danger?” He asked and Sam nodded.

“What does that have to do with anything? But yes I have,” it showed that he didn't immediately question what that had to do with anything. He instead just continued on talking, telling him what had happened. “One time a witch hit Dean with a curse. Cas was like a...a...” Sam wasn't one to struggle for words, having been used to being eloquent but he still couldn't describe it. The only reason it didn't scare him is it was all for Dean and he had to appreciate that kind of care.

“Like a wild animal?” Gabriel suggested and Sam wanted to nod but as he did he realized, no, that wasn't quiet right.

“Well mostly.” Sam explained and Dean looked over to Castiel who was steadily looking away from him. He remembered when he got that curse and had woken up fifteen hours later with Castiel standing over him watching him, and he would have yelled if he hadn't seen the fear and pain in his blue eyes, and found Sam sleeping his head rested on the side of his bed.

Dean moved so that he could be faced with Castiel who was still looking down. Though he wanted to lean down so that he could see Castiel's blue eyes but wouldn't move and wait for Castiel to look at him if he wished. He was just about to back away taking it as his angel not wanting to when the angel of Thursday did look up at him.

Dean's throat went dry as he saw the remembered pain and fear and worry. He had seen how worried that his angel was for him when it happened but also saw how much it still made him fear. If Dean didn't know better it could be that fear that Castiel had that one day his hunter would die.

“Cas acted like...like he was a-forgive the pun-avenging angel. I never saw him look so human either, so worried. No, not worried. Scared.” Sam finished and the ironic part was that both brothers were having a conversation with the angel that cared so much for them but didn't see their brother. Entrapped by blue and golden eyes.

“Yes. Exactly their bond.”

“Cas mentioned his profound bond.” Sam remembered that still, he didn't care what the angel claimed, that was why he showed up. There was no way that he tried to get in contact with the angel so many times and Dean called out to him once and suddenly he was there. He knew when Dean called Castiel came running and though he was annoyed he was glad with how much the angel cared so much for his brother.

“Profound bond?” Gabriel smirked and Sam wondered what his angel was getting at. Seemed that he saw the question in Sam's hazel eyes and so answered before he had a chance to voice his question. “It is a way to describe it. It is hard to give it words. Language is so limiting when it comes to this.” He explained and hummed thinking.

“This,” he squeezed his wrist, not enough to hurt but to remind Sam that his hand was there. Not that Sam did, or could, forget with the slight pleasant humming on his skin. “Is the physical showing of our own bond, just like the one on your brother.” He explained and it took Sam, who was very intelligent and normally quick on the uptake didn't get it for a while and when he did his eyes widened.

“You mean...?”

“Yes Sammy,” he smirked “we have a profound bond.” He smiled as Sam felt somehow...accepted hearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I really like this chapter with how it showed sabriel


	19. Diner

They didn't talk about it again till the next day they were having lunch. Dean had chosen instead a lasagna after hearing a couple walking out talking about how good it had been, Sam his customary salad, Gabriel had ordered a bacon cheeseburger and Castiel a club sandwich. Though he didn't need to eat he could and taste it but with the others instance of how good food could be along with him having honestly liked the pie he got that.

“So...Gabe and I...we have a 'profound bond'?” Sam stated eating his salad, it wasn't as good as he thought, or more like hope, it'd be but it was good enough. “I still don't...get it, we don't stare at each others eyes for a long ass time like Cas and Dean do.” He said and Dean glared at his little brother.

“Shut up bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam responded not even looking to Dean. “Why is that?”

“No two bond like this are the same.” Gabriel explained easily, “we can have bonds of friendship, brotherly, companionship but one like this...it is rare but happens.” Gabriel chuckled, “you Winchester boys are full of surprises.” He cooed winking at Sam and it just confused the tall man.

“This is...strange. Not bad strange,” he assured before Gabriel could pout or look hurt. “Just...weird strange.”

“Yeah, but you get used to it.” Dean shrugged having already gone through all this. And as Sam had found it all hilarious when he was just dealing with Castiel when they first met he wasn't feeling too sorry for his little brother. Besides in a lot of ways as far as the strange ways of angels constantly getting into people's personal space, staring into eyes till it is uncomfortable even if Dean got used to it quickly when it came to Castiel, Sam didn't have to worry about that because in a lot of ways Gabriel is a lot like a human when it came to interactions. Of course when he met 'Matt', Castiel forgetting who he was, he missed the intense stares and being right there near him.

“Used to?” Castiel echoed and Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your actions, now I'm so used to it, it'd scare me if you acted different.” He only half teased and smirked taking another bite.

“I do not understand.”

“Shit,” Dean cursed realizing that he had inadvertently painted himself into a corner. Chick flick moment it seems. “Well...sometimes you act like Sam and I are your best friends; like I'm the most important thing to you. But others you act like you hate me.” He pointed out and Castiel frowned looking back to his own reactions. His 'anger' at Dean was always from his fear for his charge but he knew humans' emotions were hard to understand and maybe Dean would not understand what his actions had been motivated from.

“I didn't know that you felt that way Dean.” Castiel said and tried to find the way to sooth it, to let Dean understand that he did care. That every action he took was for Dean, even if it does usually blow up in his face. They did say the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

“No chick flick moments.” Dean said before it could go farther. Castiel still didn't know exactly what that was but understood what it meant. It meant that Dean was uncomfortable showing his emotions to people, even alone, definitely not happening with a audience. He hadn't ever even seen the brothers say “I love you” to each other. The furthest he had ever seen was when Dean told him that he needed him, and looking into his eyes Castiel saw that Dean needed him more then he would probably ever be willing to say. More then just a angel, a friend, it was enough that he'd mourn for him.

“Hey Cas, your a true friend. I told you before; I'd rather have you no matter what.” Castiel couldn't help but smile, just like every time he heard something like this it warmed him. “What?” He asked and Castiel knew enough to not speak, Sam and Gabriel obviously got it and smirked as well. Dean glared hating being in the dark, especially seeing as in his line of work it could kill you if you didn't know what you were up against.

However he was stopped by the waitress coming. “Hey guys, all done?” She asked and they nodded and handed the plates to her. “So, dessert or do you want a check?” She asked and it was Castiel who spoke up.

“Do you have the pie?” He asked and Dean couldn't help but think how Castiel was not just serious about trying different ones but actively looking for them.

“Of course! There is apple, cherry, peach, blueberry and our special for the day pecan!”

“Ooh pecan?” Gabriel smiled and smirked, “one pecan please!” He smiled happily. Castiel looked at Dean who smirked and mouthed 'not apple' which was strange to Castiel as he knew that Dean loved pie and that apple was his favorite but knew he had already tried it.

“I think I will try...cherry.” He picked at random and she nodded looking to Dean who smirked since he already knew which one he would get.

“I'll get apple.” She nodded then looked at Sam who guessed he could go for a piece, plus he used to love the peach pies that Dean would make him when he had a bad day.

“Peach if you don't mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear while writing this I just want to bake a pie.


	20. Ramifications

Dean and Sam, after having gathered so much information from people talking at a diner or somewhere over the years, knew that they couldn't have a conversation like this in such a public place. So they held their questions until they got back to the room. It wasn't particularly easy for either of them to not ask the questions brewing in their minds but was probably the best for them to allow the information to settle.

For Dean it was so confusing, with Castiel it always felt so natural, so right. He didn't question how long they stared into each others eyes, it felt like moments to him but how Sam had talked once or twice he now wondered if Sam was telling the truth. Not that he thought his brother would lie straight out, even about him and Castiel staring into each others eyes forever, but thought that he was just being a drama queen.

But seeing the way Gabriel reacted to his baby brother he took a critical eye to the interactions between his angel and himself. And damn Gabriel for making him be self-conscious about it. He noticed how close Castiel stood to him, how if he was stressed the black wings would be lightly stroking his head, and when he was near anything his angel considered dangerous one wing would wrap around him, if this was happening he could see why the angels and demons would say they were boyfriends. And why would he even think that?

Sam himself was thinking about the same basics to. If Dean felt the comfort around Castiel that Sam felt around Gabriel he could understand why Dean would allow the angel of Thursday around him so often and just stare right into his eyes so much. He knew his brother didn't take kindly to people getting close to him. Of course he'd have a one night stand and would always comfort children that went through something supernatural assuring them they were safe. But with Castiel, Dean allowed him to get as close to him as he wanted, even if he would mention personal space once or twice he still allowed him to get as close as he wished.

“I can feel the questions brewing in your minds.” Gabriel chuckled a bit and gave a smile while Castiel was looking uncomfortable, worried. Dean frowned at him but Castiel gave an almost unseen shake of his head, it was more just tilting his face to the side for just one moment. It was assurance that he was okay and though Dean worried he had to find out what was going on.

“Yeah; first off is whatever bond is between Dean and Cas between you and I?” Sam asked and Dean focused his attention back on Gabriel and Sam.

“Yes and no. No two bonds are exactly the same, just like no two relationships are the same.” Gabriel explained and smirked at him, “of course there are certain perimeters. Like any relationship there are things that show it to be healthy; but there are a million different ways in there.”

“Okay I get it, but what kind of relationship is it then?” Sam asked and Castiel answered, cutting Gabriel off.

“It depends on the bond; some are...the closest it is would be to call it marriage; but it is so much deeper and more permanent then your human conception of it. Others are like family, it all depends on the bond.” Castiel answered and Dean blinked a few times as something felt...off. He couldn't explain it as it was a way Castiel was that had never seen before yet was strangely familiar all the same. It took a few moments for him to realize what it was and the shock felt like a bucket of ice water being dumped on to his system.

Castiel was lying to him

Dean didn't react violently, yelling at him or anything. He trusted Castiel enough not to immediately go on the defensive. That was always true, even when Castiel was acting strange, at the time he didn't know and could never in a million years have thought he'd be working with Crowley of all people, but trusted him enough to ignore his instincts instead fighting against every one of his hunter honed instincts to insist that they trust him. It was true, Castiel had gone to hell and back for them plenty of times, had broken rank for them, he deserved the benefit of the doubt, and he did. Despite how hard it hit when he realized that Castiel had betrayed them he couldn't find it in him to not trust him now.

Sam noticed it was a lie to, but not from looking at Castiel. No. It was Gabriel. The look of shock and confusion on his face and the slight glare at the younger angel was kind of obvious. So why then? What was it that Castiel wouldn't want Dean to know?

“Cas?” Dean asked and it Castiel looked at Dean and wished he didn't have to tell him, that it could be different. He wanted to first assure Dean that it didn't matter, that the bond didn't matter and he'd be whatever Dean wanted. And if Dean only saw him as a brother that was what he would be to him.

“What normally happens doesn't matter.” Castiel knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with that so continued on whether he wanted to or not. “A bond is the closest thing that angels have to marriage.” He looked away from Dean who was shocked, hurt. Why hadn't he known this beforehand? Why had his angel never mentioned this? And like every time he was hurt, he lashed out.

“What? Married?! When? How? Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, more like yelled, and Castiel flinched at every question, it was rapidly dousing the heat of his anger. But he didn't want to calm down, anger and snark had long since become a shield for Dean; it was what kept him from falling apart from all the times his trust had been violated either by lies or just being left-Sam, dad, Bobby, mom-by everyone. What did he have if he gave that up?

“Calm down there.” Gabriel started up and Dean turned on him. While the trickster was a funny guy and they were similar enough that they got along pretty well. But it didn't change the fact that his relationship with Gabriel wasn't nearly as important-if he was a chick he'd even say 'precious'-to him as his relationship with Castiel was.

“It was a bond, it was made the second my grace touched your soul.” He explained looking away as Dean turned to him. Castiel looked a bit green around the gills, not that he could blame him. He didn't know it had happened but he knew enough about his value to know how Castiel would feel about it, how could he even stand to be with Dean like that? Castiel had to hate him at this point, why would he want a broken human? One who no one ever wanted to even hang around him?

Hell, he was shocked that Gabriel wasn't kicking his ass for dragging his baby brother down like this.

“So just touching a soul without a vessel is enough to marry someone?” Sam questioned then shook his head, “no, that's impossible; Gabe has never touched my soul.”

“Heh no gigantor, it wasn't Cassie touching his soul without a vessel, if it was anyone else no bond would form. It was Cassie touching Deano that did it.” He explained and winked at Sam, “just like how when I touched you our bond was made.” He chuckled and Dean looked at him shocked but Sam started to laugh. Hard.

“Is that why people are always saying Dean and Cas are dating, boyfriends, or in love?” Sam asked with a chuckle and Dean gaped at him.

“Yep. If they can see souls it will be like wearing a blinking sign that said 'I am bonded to Castiel'.” Gabe giggled himself enjoying finding this common ground of humor with his own bond mate.

“How are you so calm about this?” Dean asked and Sam raised a eyebrow at his older brother.

“Why are you so worried? You are always so comfortable with Cas.” Sam pointed out and Dean didn't say anything but it was Castiel's sharp intake of breath as he realized what it was. Castiel was in a flash beside him and looked at him shocked and worried.

“You don't believe yourself worthy.” Castiel whispered and Dean glared and shook his head.

“Shut your cake hole, Cas.” He was too late now as Gabriel was nodding as if this made so much sense now and Sam was looking at him shocked like he didn't understand.

“That makes sense, you've got your work cut out for you Cassie.” Gabriel chuckled but held his hands up as Castiel started stalking to them, “I don't mean anything bad about it. You have to realize that Dean here is a feisty one but also so...doesn't think he is worthy of love and care. I don't understand especially with the fact that Dean's soul is so bright. One of the brightest I've ever seen, just as pure as my moose's heart is his soul is bright.

Castiel kept his hand on Dean's shoulder offering his support and care to him while Dean wanted to pull away as he tended to just want to be left alone when he was facing something that was too emotional right now he needed the comfort his angel gave him.

And just when had Dean started calling Castiel 'his' angel? Castiel wasn't his, definitely not like that. As close as they were they weren't like that. And the idea of that with anyone...he was 'emotionally stunted' as Sam called him but he was mostly especially considering that the most honest he had ever been with another normal person that wasn't a hunter or angel was with a girl searching for her baby brother saving him from a Wendigo.

So in all ways that mattered Castiel was his only non-family member that he was close. Bobby had once been considered the same but now was like a father to him, to Dean the only thing it could be would be that Castiel was a brother to him, but now he was wondering if how he viewed Castiel wasn't exactly a brother.

“But as far as what this means, basically your ours.”

“Ours?” Dean and Sam both echoed looking at the archangel like he was crazy and he chuckled.

“Yep. We'll Deano is Cassie's and Samsquatch here is mine~” he cooed and shook his head poofing a candy bar which he pushed towards Sam, “calm down and have some sugar, sugar.”

“Gabe, the fuck?!” Sam asked pushing the candy bar away, “what in the world is going on? What do you mean yours?!”

“That is enough Gabriel.” Castiel defended seeing how that was affecting his hunter. He knew that Dean had an independent streak a mile wide, he was sure that when it had happened Dean would have given into Michael if he wasn't so independent. He would never be happy being an angel's, much less Castiel's. Which was part of why the angel never mentioned anything more. “They have the right...ability to not be part of the bond.”

“Keep fighting it as much as you want baby bro, the fact remains that Dean there is just as much yours as you are his. Same with me and Sammy here; and we angels are possessive.” He chuckled turning to Sam and winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter for me. It was hard considering how much Dean is going through and I love him so much that it is hard to make him suffer but that is Dean. He suffers.


	21. Brand

“Dean,” Castiel said in the deep voice of his, the one that always managed to get Dean to look at him and only him. He did love it, but that was the problem; he loved it too much. He knew he could lean on it like a drug if he allowed himself to do it too often.

“Cas,” Dean's voice was so wispy it was barely more then a whisper. The fact that his angelic hearing could only pick it up as a barely there whisper because he was so used to tuning himself to Dean's voice. To Gabriel and Sam he knew it would just look like his lips were moving soundlessly.

“There is nothing about the bond that says that we have to be lovers,” he assured him. “We can be friends, brothers, whatever you want. It doesn't have to be any one way.”

“Come on bro,” Gabriel scoffed, “don't act like a true bond isn't exactly what you want.”

“Shut up Gabriel.” Castiel glared at the arch angel, “I want nothing that Dean doesn't, just like you wouldn't want anything Sam doesn't. Our wants are irrelevant when comparing to our bond mates.” That was all that needed to take the mischievous teasing wind right out of Gabriel's sails.

“Castiel?” Dean couldn't think anything like that now. He couldn't convince himself that Castiel didn't want this. He didn't understand what could possibly possess him to but for some reason he wanted Dean.

Why?

“Wait, does that mean we're...” Sam added seeing that Dean needed some time to take it all in. So he did the only thing he could think of was to take the attention off Dean by pushing it onto himself. Of course that only distracted Gabriel, but if Dean wasn't used to Castiel looking at him by now he never would, but he knew that Dean had come to be used to, even want, Castiel's constant attention.

“Yes it does, ah~” he cooed taking Sam's hand so that he could see his wrist. “I was so jealous that Cassie got to have his brand on Dean's body as well as soul while my mark on you was only on your soul, but now the brand is also on your body to.” He chuckled happily and Sam gasped looking at him shocked.

“Brand?!” Sam let out a yell and that snapped Dean out of his thoughts of how, why, in what world could Castiel want Dean like that. How could Gabriel not be mad at his brother for having a bond mate so beneath him, or even beating Dean's ass for bringing his brother down so much. It made sense the other angels considering they were such bastards. The entire family sucked and all were pieces of shit-excluding Castiel and Gabriel-so he could see why they didn't bother going like that. If someone as beneath Sam as Dean was beneath Castiel he'd whip that fucker's ass and read Sammy the riot act for that.

Castiel deserved so much better. So much that Dean couldn't give him. Despite a part of him wishing, wanting, hoping, praying that he could.

Maybe that was why the angels made him kill a warehouse full of Dean-look-alikes. They were trying, in their own twisted way, to get Castiel to realize how much better he deserved then the hunter.

However Sam's horrified gasp brought Dean out of his swirling dark thoughts and he looked up shocked. He didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation to know what they were talking about.

Brand. 

Something about that word sparked something in him. The always bright pink, always slightly warm scar on his left shoulder was that. It was Castiel's brand on him. He had no reason to think it, and he tried to block back his thoughts but they refused.

But it didn't cause him anger, to lash out. No, this one it almost felt like...it wasn't okay but...after so long seeing the hand print, Castiel's hand print,on his shoulder when he was changing, when he got out of the shower, when he was doing both his morning and nightly routine, and whenever Castiel reached out, his hand slotting perfectly against that scar and the strangely calming feeling that flowed through him.

Which is how he knew that Castiel wasn't Castiel when Lucifer was controlling him. Not only did he reach out and grip the wrong shoulder, but he felt no calm from it.

“We bare your brand as well.” Gabriel stated so simply that Sam gasped looking at him confused and he raised an eyebrow. “You can't see?” He asked and rolled his golden eyes, “of course! You can't see grace like normal and are still new to seeing my wings. Okie watch sweet cheeks~” he cooed and spread his three pairs of golden wings.

Sam's mind goes blank, as it often does when seeing Gabriel's wings. Not only was it huge for someone who used to be quiet religious and devout to see any angel, but to see six wings was also amazingly huge. He never thought of an angel having more then two wings-one set-but for Gabriel to have six, and they to be a gold instead of bright white felt natural and just so Gabriel.

It took him time to look past the normal amount as the wings spread out all the way being huge. Logically it made sense as it would have to carry a full grown human, as angels were always thought to look like humans but with wings and a halo. So the wings would have to be large to get enough wind. His mind was always analytical, he thought while Dean worked more on instinct, which while 'college boy' and someone working so much with his instincts shouldn't work, especially such a dangerous profession as the family business but it worked perfectly.

After a while Sam saw it, a spot on the middle right wing. A blotch of green, in a symbol he didn't know of. It moved almost and Gabriel smiled and whispered gently. “You see it now?” He asked and Sam looked over at him, his hazel eyes showing Gabriel that yes, he had. “It is a reflection of your soul, if you were ever curious what it looked like. It is so beautiful. And as beautiful it is, your heart is even more so.” He for once didn't sound teasing or flirty, he was being serious. Reverent.

Castiel spread out his own wings, they were substantial and though Sam couldn't see his own and Dean couldn't see Gabriel's but that didn't mean they weren't there and could press against each others. Instead Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean, all but blanketing him in the mass of black feathers. He waited for Dean's quick mind to see it. The glowing blue spot.

“Your soul. A reflection of it, forever branded on my wing.” Castiel whispered from behind Dean who turned his head to see Castiel's blue eyes. “It is the most precious thing I have.” He was so earnest, so honest in it as he looked up at Dean with those honest eyes that Dean could no longer deny it.

Castiel wanted him. Wanted him in a way that even human marriage couldn't compare to.

And for once, just for this moment, he didn't want to run away. He wanted to melt into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...that was...that was heavy. I hope I did okay showing that.


	22. Brotherhood

“We can't stay here.” Dean groaned moving to pack his bag again, after all this time he was getting pretty damn tired of it.

“Why?” Gabriel asked as Castiel was used to them having to move all the time and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Which is it this time?” Sam asked not knowing if they had to leave or that there was another hunt to go looking into or if things had come up and they had to run.

“Nicolas Rossi's card is about to expire.” Dean explained and Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his own card.

“So next we go to Jacob Williamson?” He asked and Dean nodded but Gabriel held up his hands.

“Woah wait, is that what this is about? I have a better idea!” He grinned with a wink, “I'll take Sammy~ Cassie you follow us with Dean.” He added wrapping one arm around Sam his other grabbing his duffle bag and he was off.

“Sam!” Dean yelled and suddenly Castiel was beside him touching Dean's forehead and disappearing and when they came to they looked around seeing they were inside a colonial house.

“Dean?” Sam called and Dean relaxed before looking around. “Where are we?” Sam asked looking over to Gabriel who grinned.

“Philadelphia.” He grinned as the brothers blinked shocked, Philadelphia? As in Pennsylvania?! They had been in Iowa before!

“Why?”

“Philly cheesesteak doesn't taste good anywhere outside of Philly.” Gabriel grinned, “which is why I bought this house.”

“Bought?” Castiel echoed confused, his eyebrows furrowing. “When?”

“At least forty years ago? Maybe a bit longer.” He answered chuckling, “I have homes all over the place; you don't hang out on Earth this long and not have a few homes at least.” Gabriel chuckled and smiled at them. “So we can at least hang out here till you know where you want to go for another hunt. There are three bedrooms-but I turned the middle sized one into a library a good two decades ago.” He added with a hum and shrugged, “but I also have a living room with a new TV just a year or two ago, kitchen and dining room along with a master bath and a normal bathroom to.” He added and grinned at the sparkly hazel eyes.

“Library?”

“Yes Samsquatch.” He chuckled pointing upstairs which Sam headed up to, “there is also some ancient angel books. Bet you'd want to check it out.” He winked as Castiel's blue eyes widened and he glanced at Dean who looked over to the stairs letting him know that he was okay if he headed out.

“I will go get Baby then look.” He said and Dean couldn't help but smile at hearing Castiel call the Impala Baby. He knew that the car was Dean's baby and though he didn't fully understand it he had respect for her.

“So Deano!” Gabriel continued with a smile, “I'm craving something sweet.”

“What else is new?”

“You don't want pie?” He asked confused and Dean rolled his eyes.

“What? You want to mojo a pie?” He asked as Gabriel shrugged and grinned.

“Why bother? Maybe let's bake a pie?” He offered as Dean raised an eyebrow and Gabriel grinned. “Don't look so shocked Dean, I like to bake sometimes.”

“Okay whatever, what kind of pie?” Dean asked going with whatever it was the archangel wanted.

“Apple is your favorite isn't it?” He asked and grinned when Dean nodded. “Okay then, let's go.” He led Dean over to the kitchen and began pulling things out. The kitchen had white cabinets with black granite tops, a sleek silver refrigerator as well as a matching two place oven.

He pulled out the apples which he handed to Dean with a peeler while he gathered the other ingredients. The sugar, salt, brown sugar, flour, cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, lemon juice, butter, and a egg. 

While Dean was onto cutting the apples into some slices not too thin or two thick. While he did that Gabriel mixed the flour and salt and then cut in the butter. He moved it to Dean then who began mixing a little bit of water until it formed a ball. While he was doing that Gabriel mixed the sugars, spices, lemon juice, egg white, and a little bit of butter and flour as well, tossing it in the already peeled and sliced apples.

“Shit, we have to let the crust cool for four hours.” Dean groaned reaching for his keys wondering if he could find out where the nearest store was. He could buy some instant pie crust. Maybe they would use the pie crust once it was chilled and make another pie? Perhaps instead of just one pie do two open pies? Like blueberry or pumpkin.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and gave Dean a mischievous smile, “I don't like waiting.” He explained and Dean looked between the archangel and the suddenly chilled pie dough.

“Did you just mojo the crust chilled? I thought you wanted to bake?” He asked and Gabriel shrugged.

“Yeah but I'm not patient.” He said as if that explained everything and Dean groaned but began rolling out the pie crust. He was careful not to overwork it, nothing got rid of the flakiness of pie crust, which was one of the best things about pie.

Using the rolling pin Gabriel put the dough into the pie pan. He carefully cut out the excess crust and began cutting strips. Dean had leaned down to smell the filling and made a face. “Dude, you put too much lemon juice in here.”

“Huh?” Gabriel questioned frowning, it was showing that he wasn't much of a baker. Why would he when he could snap whatever he wanted into existence? Baking took too long and home made was just the same as when he made it appear and it was never a problem. His real reason for this was he wanted to talk to Dean.

“Hold on, I can fix it.” He said grabbing a little bit of sugar throwing it into the filling tossing it before spooning it in. He seemed satisfied so Gabriel began arranging the pie strips into a checkerboard pattern. “Well that saves having to cut steam holes.” Dean mused going to preheat the oven as Gabriel slowly worked the strips as he wants them.

When the oven had heated to four hundred degrees Fahrenheit he picked it up putting it in the oven and Gabriel set the oven timer to fifty minutes. “Now we wait.” Gabriel mused before turning to Dean and Dean raised an eyebrow. If the trickster didn't know better he'd think that Dean knew that he had wanted to talk to the older Winchester brother.

“So Dean...I know that you are protective of Sammy.” He looked away and sighed, “and I know that I hurt him by pretending to be dead and not letting him know I was okay.” Dean was not expecting this, the sugar fiend-and to be called that by Dean spoke volumes!-looked more serious then he had ever seen him. “But I do care for Sam, and I would never let him be hurt.” Gabriel explained and Dean held back a chuckle from what this made him think of.

He sounded like he was asking for Sam's hand.

The fact that Dean's older brother instincts weren't screaming at him to protect Sam spoke to him and he didn't even think of that.

“I don't own Sam. He can make his own choices.”

“Yes, but you and Robert Singer are his only family and he might not really be too close knit acting but he does love you and wants you in his life.” He explained and chuckled, “and honestly I think we could be friends in our own right, but the fact that you love Sammy so much means that you have my respect to.” He added and smiled at him, “I am bonded to him just as you are bonded to Castiel. What you have in the back of your mind, what you are scared to admit to even yourself you feel for Cassie...he feels that way for you. And I feel that way for Sam.”

Dean didn't know what to say to that, and luckily Gabriel didn't seem to need an answer instead turning on the TV to pass the time as the pie cooked.

\- - -

Sam's eyes widened as he read through the angelic books. They must have been charmed to show in English, or even the reader's native language, or if it was because Gabriel had instead translated the books. But...if this was true then....

“Cas?” Sam called as Castiel looked up from the old book. One of the first books. Gabriel had read it to him when he was but a fledgling, showing him how to read.

“Yes?”

“Is this how you feel about Dean?” He asked turning the book so the angel could see the sigils of angels showing the symbol they usually would wear when they are mated to show they are now bonded. Even if usually it was easy to see for angels it was something nice for the few that did mate with humans to have something that the human mate could see, it made them feel easier to. Considering the fact that humans would normally show they were taken either by a ring, necklace, pompoms on shawls, so many things.

“Yes.” Castiel finally answered after not speaking for a while, looking between that symbol that called out to him and back up at Sam's hazel eyes.

“Is it true? The deep grace level-which is your version of a soul-love?” He asked and Castiel didn't answer but for once Sam knew what the answer was. “You'll take care of him? Dean isn't one to be taken care of, he has been the caretaker even when we were kids. But you will make sure he is okay.”

“Of course.” Castiel answered like he was confused that Sam could even think he wouldn't. And in truth he was. He did everything for Dean, he was always hurt and angered that Dean couldn't see that, but if Sam didn't see that maybe it was something humans didn't understand? Angels could see it easily enough perhaps it was wrong of him to think that humans could see it so well.

“Good.” Sam smiled turning the book around, “thank you for caring for him so well. I want him in my life but I'm glad to know that you will take care of him and watch over him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the romantic love but I love the Dean-Gabe brotherly love as well as the Sam-Cas brotherly love.


	23. Older Brother and Young Angel

“That smells good.” Dean and Gabriel turned, Dean was just getting the pie out of the oven and grinned at them.

“Well welcome back nerds.” Dean chuckled putting the pie on the pot holder that Gabriel had laid down. “We made a pie. Apple.” Dean grinned as Sam's eyes widened.

“You haven't baked since my fourteenth birthday.” Sam gasped shocked and Castiel was there beside him.

“You have not made a pie in nearly two decades?” He questioned and Dean nodded as Castiel gripped his wrist. “And you made it, your favorite pie of all pies. With Gabriel?” He questioned and Dean almost thought he caught a hint of jealousy in his angel's voice but of course that couldn't be it. He couldn't feel that. “Excuse us,” and just like that Dean was flown away somewhere and looked around seeing a house.

“The hell man?!” He questioned seeing where he was, it was a simple enough home, he was in the kitchen. “Where are we?”

“Hershey.”

“You want chocolate?” Dean looked at him confused, he knew the angel didn't need to eat and had not seemed to ever really care about tasting something unless it was at Dean's own insistence.

“No Dean, Hershey Pennsylvania.” He pulled out and Dean saw flour, spices, apples, and sugar.

“Cas?”

“We can make a pie.” He said and Dean blinked confused and chuckled.

“You want to make a pie to? We already have a apple one, why not something else? We can do one you haven't had yet, you haven't had blueberry or key lime?” He offered and Castiel shook his head.

“No. Apple is your favorite. We will make an apple pie.” He all but demanded and Dean sighed shaking his head and held his hands up.

“Fine Cas, fine. We'll bake an apple pie.” Dean agreed and Castiel nodded his black wings fluttering almost happily. Dean found that he was learning the language of Castiel's wings the same as he learned the slight head tilts and blinks to have a wealth of meaning.

“Okay lets see what we need.” Dean hummed being happy that Castiel had a recipe as well, “let's see. Sugar? Salt? Brown sugar? Flour? Cinnamon? Ginger? Nutmeg? Lemon juice? Butter? Egg?” Dean asked and after each one Castiel held it up nodding and sighed pulling his sleeves up. “Okay, wash our hands and get to work.” Dean said and stopped Castiel, “dude trust me; lose the coat and pull your sleeves up.” He said and Castiel took off his coat and Dean, not able to let the opportunity to touch slip past him helped him by rolling Castiel's sleeves up for him.

“Okay huggy bear, get the flour and salt in a bowl and mix it.” He could trust Castiel to do it while he got out the butter and a knife. Once Castiel had mixed it he put the stick into it and taking Castiel's hand over the knife showed him as he began cutting into it. Castiel didn't question what he was doing and instead allowed him to do so. Dean began adding a bit of water as Castiel picked up the wooden spoon again stirring it until Dean had seen it was enough as it became a ball of dough.

“Okay good, do we have cling wrap?” He asked and suddenly Castiel was holding it. Rolling his eyes Dean grabbed the cling wrap stretching some out and putting the dough in it and wrapping it up before putting it in the fridge. “Four hours to chill. How should we spend it?” He asked, he had just baked one pie so didn't want to right away make another.

“We can commune.” Castiel answered and was leading Dean away from the kitchen to a living room area and Dean was too curious to question it too much. Castiel sat him on the couch and sat beside him, facing him with his legs crossed.

“Okay Cas spill,” Dean raised an eyebrow when he lifted his shirtsleeve slotting his hand against Dean's scar. Dean let out a gasp before suddenly he was surrounded by love, acceptance, caring, possessiveness, and just overwhelming Castiel that he was blanketed in it. It filled up the holes left in his being from his childhood of neglect, his own inadequacy he felt, the hole that love was supposed to fill and that strange bright light was filling it to the brim. What he couldn't be aware of was how his own deep blue soul doing the same for Castiel filling all the pain he had suffered and wrapping around the places he pushed his own grace into Dean.

When he pulled away Dean let out a whimper that he would never admit to. “It has been four hours.” Castiel answered and Dean looked at him like he was crazy before looking at the clock and seeing that it was indeed four hours later. “The hell?”

“It is hard to feel the time tick by when the bond is so close to complete.” Castiel looked almost reminiscent, “the time it took me to raise you up was much longer then it felt. It felt like moments but it was actually two days.”

Dean looked away still remembering what had happened in hell, what it had caused. But Castiel simply moved his hand to grab his shoulder a little bit harder. “Come, let us finish.”

“Yeah.”

“Help me peel the apples, watch.” Dean handed Castiel a peeler and began peeling his own, before long the apples were peeled and Dean then showed him how to cut them up into just the right size.

“Okay, throw everything in the bowl.” Dean added putting the cinnamon in and Castiel answered with a 'okay' throwing in the little bit of nutmeg. “Now we toss it. Not like that!” He yelled as Castiel picked up the entire bowl about ready to throw it like a baseball. “Like a salad man!” He move Castiel in front of him, grabbing his wrists to show him how to toss the apple filling. His chest pressed tightly to Castiel's back.

“This is the pie?” He asked and Dean made a noise in the affirmative in the back of his throat.

“Yeah, we just have to roll out the dough.” He moved to the oven to preheat it, “get the rolling pins.” He added and when he turned around Castiel was holding two rolling pins. “I'll do the crust you do the top,” he handed it to Castiel and his angel followed what he did to a tee. Normally being watched so closely would be uncomfortable for Dean but he found he loved being the sole focus of those blue eyes and even though he'd never admit it even to himself but thanks to focusing on the crust himself he didn't have to think about it too much.

He couldn't explain why but he needed this to be as perfect as he could get it.

With Gabriel he knew it was the archangel wanting to say something. And also he hadn't baked a pie in sixteen or seventeen years. Maybe even eighteen. Hell he couldn't even say the last time he had baked at all. But he was now doing it with Castiel he wanted the pie to be as good as possible.

Castiel followed Dean's lead to put the crust down and then set the filling in before adding the top. Dean cut some air vents in the top crust and handed it to Castiel who insisted he would put the pie in the oven for him.

“So now we wait, fifty minutes.”

“Shall we commune again?” Castiel asked and Dean felt his heart rate pick up and he curses himself mentally for doing that but shook his head. He was looking away so didn't see Castiel's wings-which was all but a constant showing of his true feelings-almost deflate.

“No, four hours felt like nothing, less then an hour would feel like just a tease.” Castiel perked up the slightest bit at that and whispered in a hopeful voice.

“You do wish to commune again?” He asked and Dean looked away from him a bit more grunting.

“Yeah...it felt...nice.” He managed to choke out feeling how easily this could become a chick flick.

So instead Dean and Castiel sat down side by side and Dean showed him some of the movies so Castiel might be able to understand his pop culture references. Castiel had decided on E.T. since Dean had once called him that.

“I'm the last to say this Cas, but you know we have to talk.” Dean said looking at the done pie as he put two generous pieces into separate bowls some vanilla ice cream waiting to be put on top.

“About the bond.” It wasn't a question but Dean answered anyway.

“Yeah, I...I don't know how to take it.” Dean sat down and Castiel did as well, taking his time to taste it and finally looked over at Dean.

“When I said I'd give anything to make it so you wouldn't have to go through what you had I would. Including giving up the bond you do not want.” Castiel said and Dean looked up at him almost looking horrified.

Castiel didn't want the bond.

Of course he didn't. Why would he? Had some stupid part of Dean thought his friend would? He had no right to drag Castiel down anymore than he already had.

“It might be something I want, but I know you don't.”

“You want it?” He asked looking at him shocked and Castiel frowned tilting his head slightly as he always did when he was confused.

“I have told you that before.”

Gathering his courage, waiting to be rejected once again but it wasn't as if he wasn't used to those he cared about rejecting him and walking away on him. Who hadn't? So he reached out and took Castiel's hand in his own. “I don't understand this bond Cas, I don't know how to take it, I don't know what it means to be bonded.” He squeezed his hand before looking into his eyes. Luckily as his green eyes met Castiel's blue ones the normal mode of communication relaxing him enough that he could finish what he knew he'd have to say. No matter how hard it was for him to put to words.

“The one thing I know Cas is...you're my best friend, your my only true friend. And considering I never got to...I mean.” He shook his head and groaned hating how chick flick he was sounding. What was wrong with him?! Still this was something that was on a soul and grace deep level, there was no hiding from it. No hiding from the things he'd lock away in a box and push to the back of his mind. No matter how much he longed to do it. “I trust you.” He then chuckled and shook his head, “with the hell we've been through, the hell we've put each other through by being idiots-”

“You were an idiot for the right reasons Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah Cas.” Dean dismissed still it brought a smile to his face for the well remembered and welcomed assurance from Castiel. “but despite it all, I still trust you. Hell I think I trust you more than anyone.”

“You trust me.” He couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. To be honest he doubted that Castiel knew either as he looked into his eyes. His angel might just be repeating it in enjoyment of the knowledge that whether he had ever realized was now told to him.

“Yeah.” Dean agreed and it was easy to say more now that he admitted it. Just like the first time he told him that he needed him. For Dean admitting he needed him was not easy, hard to admit that he needed anything especially not a person. And though he wasn't going to run away saying it he had no problem saying things that showed exactly how much he needed the angel of Thursday in his life. Beside him.

Castiel somehow knew that, he could look into Dean's eyes and there was something humming in their bond and he leaned towards Dean. Even as he got closer and closer-closer then he had ever gotten and still Dean didn't even pull back though he could tell his hunter was getting a bit uncomfortable.

But as he didn't look away as Castiel stared at his lips, and even licked his suddenly dry lips was the permission he needed. Leaning foreword he pressed his lips to Dean's, electing a gasp from his precious Dean.

Kissing Castiel was like kissing straight power. Like the most lovely feeling of sparks running through his whole system. For Castiel it was like a warmth of a hug that it wrapped around him warming him to his core.

When he came to from an almost euphoria high he was straddling Castiel's waist. He wanted to feel embarrassed but with Castiel's hand moving to grip his mark on him and tugging gently on his hair he was leaning down for another kiss. He could become addicted to this and he would happily inebriate himself on his angels kisses.

After a little bit Castiel took control of the kiss leading Dean and able to feel the soul trembling knew how roughly to kiss him to be what Dean wanted. Kissing each other relaxing and holding each other, Dean gripping his shirt over his shoulder in one hand and the other tangling in Castiel's black hair. In one way it wasn't that much different then kissing a chick other then the slightly rougher skin, but the way it felt was different then anyone else he was sure.

The feeling of electricity was uniquely Castiel he was sure. No one would make him feel like that. No woman, no man, no angel, no demon. Just Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Destiel kiss! How is it chapter 23 and they are just now kissing? I guess this is a slow burn, I didn't mean it to be but it is it seems. That's what was needed for the story.


	24. Younger Brother and Older Angel

When Castiel and Dean came back with a apple pie Sam hadn't questioned it. They were supposed to make dinner later but before they could Gabriel had grabbed him and flown away. Dean had raised an eyebrow at that but as Castiel didn't seem bothered he saw no reason for him to be either.

Sam had never been flown before via angel flight. Dean had once or twice and always seemed to be okay with the flight, even when he had beat Dean up, even if Dean always did complain it made him unable to poop for a week. And why was he just thinking of that now, when Gabriel had already flown him to the house in Pennsylvania?

It felt weird to him but wasn't exactly unpleasant but who knows if he would be effected the same way? He was not looking foreword to finding out. “Gabe?” Sam questioned looking around confused as Gabriel smiled at him. “Why you fly me here?”

“We are bond, I want to enjoy some time with you.” Gabriel explained and Sam frowned at that and rolled his eyes sweetly and chuckled. “Relax sugar! We'll be back before lunch.”

“We...already had lunch.” Sam questioned and groaned as Gabriel just looked at him with that look in his eyes and he realized what he was trying to say. “Gabe!”

“Don't you want to know where we are?” Gabriel asked and Sam glanced at the pillows sitting on either side of the couch in the tasteful decorated living room. It was the only big thing that told him where he could be. It was in the pattern of the Union Jack.

“I'm guessing England?”

“Your so smart Samshine! London actually.” He chuckled before smirking, “and guess why I took you here?”

“You felt like fish and chips?”

“Nah, I don't much care for fish.” His face pinched at the thought of fish and shook his head and chuckled, “I take such a bookworm that you must like more then just research?” He grinned as he saw Sam's hazel eyes brighten up. “Well I just may have some signed manuscripts from author's you might like. I keep the signed ones here in this house that is warded with protection sigil from both supernatural forces and natural ones. Even human ones.” Sam looked at Gabriel with undisguised awe as he thought about that, having seen the books he kept in the house what were the books that he would protect them specially?

Sam was not disappointed. Jane Austin novels signed, the original posting of the Bronte sisters-when they were known as Currer Bell, Ellis Bell and Acton Bell along with the scathing reviews. The writing that Gabriel had taken when he watched plays. Including Shakespeare. Even Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, not just Sherlock-which he was a secret huge fan of-but other ones he had made before hand, ones he honestly did love. He didn't have just English books either; Beowulf which looked like it was in its original Anglo-Saxon, and several that were in languages that he couldn't even recognize. He would guess some was in Arabic but it would be hard to say, some he knew was in either Japanese or Chinese. “How...how did you know?” Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged.

“I got a lot of books over the years. Some that I liked the most and I might have put them in other places to, other homes.” Gabriel shrugged and took a bite out of a chocolate bar he suddenly had, “I am not like you but I do like to read, normally just some light reading. I can't sleep.”

“You? You like reading?” Sam asked not being able to picture it. Gabriel was far from dumb or anything as he had seen that the archangel was quick thinking on his feet, multilingual being able to read and write several different languages as well as speaking them.

Still he just couldn't see the golden brown eye man sitting somewhere reading a book. “Hey Sammy! I can read!”

“I'm not saying you can't Gabe, just I can't really imagine you sitting somewhere to read.” He explained and Gabriel pouted before slipping his arm through Sam's and tugging him away. “Hey!”

“I will show you!” He winked and suddenly Sam was out into the overcast weather of the outside and gasped as he got the look. Yes he had been told that he was in England but actually seeing it was two different things. He had never been out of the states before and even then it was never exactly to take in the sights. He had always wanted to travel to Europe and see the sights that he learned about in his humanities as well as see how laws and order were held there as well as just to see. But in the end he was not able to ever go, he was struggling to pay for college by himself. The fact that some anonymous donor would sometimes donate to a first in family college student was what really helped and he always was careful to save it. How it suddenly stopped with no questions confused him and for a moment or two he thought that it might have been Dean but he knew how Dean felt about him being a 'college boy'.

So to see a place he had always wanted to see but was filed under the 'I want to but I more then likely could never' dream he was awed.

And man did Gabriel know what to do. He slipped Sam along, his arm holding his, passing by all the amazing historical sights taking a long enough time that Sam could get a good look at them before pulling him into a bookstore.

And when Gabriel spoke, he spoke in an English accent to not draw any attention, but the accent kept drawing him in. That's how he spent his afternoon, talking to Gabriel, slipping between bookstore to bookstore sometimes buying a book or two, sometimes not.

When they stopped at a nice restaurant where they could sit outside to enjoy the sky painted pink, purple and blue as they had their dinner. Gabriel ordered a Guinness while Sam went with tea, even if it felt so cliché to get while in England. He took a citrus shrimp and avocado salad while Gabriel got a steak with a side of grilled asparagus.

“I can't believe my bond eats like a rabbit.” Gabriel teased and Sam glared at him rolling his eyes.

“Hedonist.”

“What's wrong with hedonism?” Gabriel chuckled and smirked, “enjoying yourself, having fun, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Never was my forte, talk to Dean.” Sam said spearing some avocado and lettuce with his fork before taking another bite.

“Dean-y-buh-bean-y knows that you can't devote yourself to saving people only. Of course too much is just horrid but you need to take care of yourself to.”

“To me eating salad is. Besides; I like the taste.” Sam grinned and Gabriel rolled his eyes before getting serious as Sam's next question. “You said several times that we have a bond, Castiel has said it several times to Dean, and we...completed it, made it stronger. What does it all mean?”

“What is marriage? What does it mean?” Gabriel asked and Sam's breath caught in his throat. “Friendship, romantic, sexual; all those forms of love. But unlike humans angel bonds like this can't be come from untrue motives-not from tradition, duty, a child, just lust whether for body or for money or power. It is true, and unbreakable.”

As Sam tried to come to grips with that Gabriel looked down, “You don't have to worry Sam,” the hunter jumped slightly at that not being used to the trickster calling him by his actual name. Samquatch, Sammy, Samshine, Sugar, Sweet Cheeks, Hot Stuff, hell even Honey sometimes. Never just Sam. “I wouldn't ever force you to do anything. Not to kiss, cuddle, even hold hands, we won't do anything that you don't want. Even if it is only ever friendship.”

Sam looked down and he hated to admit it but that did calm him some. The fact remained that Gabriel was extremely strong, without holy oil he wouldn't stand a chance against him. He learned while he still thought that Gabriel was Loki that the-who he then thought demigod-was unrealistically strong. He couldn't see Gabriel ever doing it but still he was relieved to hear it.

“Cassie wouldn't either.” Gabriel assured him, “he is Dean's Bitch.” He started laughing to be funny and Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

“Does that mean you're my bitch?” Sam teased but the last thing he was expecting for Gabriel to was sigh, it wasn't a annoyed sigh, almost a dreamy one. One he had heard the girls in his college make of a hot guy they liked.

“Yes I am.”

“Wow...” Sam whispered before looking away as the waiter brought them their desserts. For Gabriel a decadent chocolate cake of some kind Sam had never seen before, taking it as a British or even French dessert, while for Sam he chose a Strawberry Glory, something he never had before but was closest he could think was like a strawberry parfait but different to.

“Listen Samshine,” Gabriel whispered as they finished heading back to the house, “Castiel and I may be physically stronger then you hunters but you call the shots.” He looked away from him looking but not, lost in his own thoughts. “We angels are possessive Sammy,” he then chuckled, “single angels share everything, but when it comes to bonded pairs we are possessive. I don't know how Cassie held back for so long but he did.” He looked over at Sam and smiled, “you be ours; Dean is Castiel's and you are mine, and in exchange we are yours to.”

“That sounds fair.” Sam said after a bit of thinking, Gabriel relaxed, revealed that Sam had agreed to it even if he didn't know what part of him would be his he would do as his younger brother had and be okay to do what was needed. If he could keep Sam with him, whether as a lover or a friend, it was better then nothing at all.

He couldn't think much as his thoughts were cut off as Sam, who had made it to the house, leaned over and kiss him. It was like a peck, just a bit longer then a peck. Him standing in the doorway and Gabriel outside. As Sam pulled back with a smirk, Gabriel followed and he chuckled.

Gabriel pushed the door closed not bothering to worry about locking the door as it is more of a formality anyway considering how many wards and sigils he had protecting it. “Kisses okay then?” He asked and as Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow Gabriel pulled him close to him, jumping up to wrap his legs around Sam's hips, making his face hover over Sam's.

His lips fused to his moose's pressed tightly and Sam didn't even have to grab the archangel to keep him up. He could easily, but he didn't need to didn't stop him from doing so. He wrapped one arm around Gabriel's waist and the other tugged at his golden hair.

“I can't speak for Dean, but for me kisses from my bond is completely okay.” Gabriel giggled in absolute glee. When Sam showed up in time to make lunch his lips were swollen from kissing and his hair had been tugged and played with but was newly brushed and Gabriel had such a grin on his face that he couldn't wipe off if he wanted to.

And why would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write and I enjoyed showing off the more serious side of Gabe.


	25. Just Bonded

“I have to admit this is pretty good.” Sam hummed taking another bite of the apple pie, the one Dean had made with Gabriel, Dean and Castiel were both eating the one they had made for each other, and Gabriel was having a slice of both pies.

“How come Cassie's pie better?” Gabriel asked and thought for a moment, “is it a different recipe or better apples?”

“Nah, Cas just doesn't overwork the pie like you do.”

“I always make sure the pie is perfectly rolled out.” Gabriel pointed out and Dean chuckled taking another piece of his own slice of pie.

“That's the problem, you overworked the dough constantly rolling and re-rolling it.”

“For what it's worth, I think it's pretty damn great.” Gabriel beamed underneath Sam's praise while Dean snorted at the chick flick moment. Several hopeless romantics would absolutely melt if they could see it. “Reminds me of Dean's first few pies,” the older Hunter's breath caught in his throat and the remembrance of them.

It had been in sixth grade when he tried his hand at making a homemade pie the first time. He had been making pies with filling from a can and ready made pie dough, the kind you just needed to throw in the oven, for three years. Sam was in second grade and the eight year old had asked Dean to make him a homemade pie.

Sam had heard classmates talking about from-scratch homemade goodies. Cookies and cakes mostly but he had always thought of pie as that was what he wanted, he wanted to join in and as none had talked about made from scratch pie that is what he wanted.

Dean had done it, going to the library when doing research he had asked the elderly librarian and she had given him a recommendation for him and it was a pain in the ass. She recommended a book that was way above him, a tart au pomme from Julia flipping Child. He had found a middle aged woman who was in the cook book section and he had mumbling and she had asked what was wrong, he had grumbled about apple pie and she had picked up a colorful book with fairies on it. Had promised him that it was a good recipe to ignore the fairy theme, it had the best from-scratch apple pie recipe and that was how she taught her daughter to cook, perfect recipes for a first time baker.

He had not known why he trusted her, maybe it was her blonde hair that was the exact shade of his mother's. He had taken it and written it down once he found it, the recipe was called Orchid Fairy's Apple Pie. He had cringed at the pictures of fairies dressed in flower going from lilac to a lavender color but had read the recipe it seemed a lot easier to follow so had ripped out the spiral he had been taking notes on any possible ghosts for a hunt as he was old enough that John had started taking him on hunts, leaving Sammy behind at Bobby's.

So Dean had taken it home and asked Bobby to buy the ingredients. He made it. By himself, Bobby was useless at baking but hadn't have a reason to stop it. It wasn't that good compared to what he would learn later on and get better only by trial and error.

However Sammy had loved the pie. A lot considering that even now over twenty years later Sam still remembered that. It sometimes was easy to forget that everything he had done in his life up until Sam had left for college-even after-had meant to his brother.

“Yeah well any gigs?” He asked pushing the feelings back as there was no way he would talk about this mushy shit.

“No, no, none of that.” Gabriel pouted finishing off one of the pies, “we get a day or two just to be with our mate before you two go to a new gig.”

“I guess it wouldn't hurt us to not actively look till the day after tomorrow.” Sam agreed, “we should learn how this will effect us as well as Gabe and Cas.”

“Yeah, guess so, we'll play discovery tomorrow before we start checking out for new hunts,” he agreed.

The next day they went their separate ways after a breakfast of poached eggs, ham slices and fresh cut fruit. They agreed they'd meet back for lunch at one-thirty-ish. Castiel and Dean headed one way and Sam and Gabriel headed the other.

Dean didn't know where he was going to go and felt like a teenager on his first date. He might have had a lot of one night stands but very rarely went on actual dates. Only a handful of times and he never was that nervous even then.

However he was saved when they walked past a pet shop and Castiel had stopped looking over there. “Pet shop? You like animals Cas?” Dean asked and there had been instances that gave it away but never so much that he would have to stop and stare into the window.

But the little kittens bathing each other and cuddling as they slept with Mama cat taking a well deserved break but still bathing her kittens with a stray lick every once in a while. “They are innocent. In a way only your very young are.”

“Wanna go inside?” Dean offered and when Castiel looked at him with wide blue eyes the happiness and excitement of the idea swirling in them Dean knew he made the right choice.

\- - -

“Ice cream,” Gabriel smiled grabbing Sam by the arm and tugging him to the small cute pastel shop.

“This early?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded humming.

“It's hot Samshine! Plus our breakfast was far too healthy,” Sam didn't even try to hold back his eye roll at that. This guy was even worse then his brother but couldn't help but smile as he ordered butterscotch ice cream, a local favorite if the sign was to be believed, Sam decided on a raspberry and chocolate flavor.

“You've been quiet all morning. Barely said anything during breakfast, nor while we were walking. We've been in the historical district Sam.” Gabriel pointed out and that got through to Sam more then anything else. Forget walking by historical actors just waiting to tell him about anything he wanted to know, gawk at the archaeology or experience the just feel of the history permeating every spot.

No, it was that Gabriel had called him Sam. Not Samsquatch, Samshine, Sugar, Sweet Cheeks or even Sammy, just Sam.

“Now tell me. What's bothering you?” Gabriel asked and Sam couldn't hold it back anymore and knew that Gabriel deserved the truth if nothing else so taking a fortifying deep breath and letting it out slowly. He'd have to tell the arch angel that somehow he had come to think of as just a much a part of him as Dean and Castiel were even if extremely different part.

\- - -

Castiel cooed of the kittens, pondered over the cuteness of the puppies, chirped back at the birds so naturally that Dean was sure that Castiel was actually communicating with them. Then again he had 'interrogated' a cat once, but hadn't meowed at the cat, but was not doing a poor human version of chirping, it sounded so much like chirping like a bird that it took Dean a while to be sure that it really was his angel making the noise.

But when they past the rodents Castiel had paused and was there not even noticing Dean was there. So much that Dean moved to find an employee to ask if Castiel could hold one of the guinea pigs. There were ten and when Dean was there telling him that he could hold one he was more then happy. He had to go to a special room but got to hold whichever he wanted.

“They are all so perfect.” Castiel whispered and Dean rolled his eyes and smirking knew exactly what to do.

“We're not sure which will be the right one, but Cas does have a thing for saving. Is there one that is rarely picked to be held?” Dean asked and the inspired look on Castiel's face told him that he loved that idea.

“Of course!” The girl who was probably still in school reached down to carefully pick up one of them that was a little older then the others. “We call this little guy Cinnamon. He just never seems to be picked.” She handed Castiel one who was almost shaking as he held the guinea pig against his chest so he could relax. Despite not having been held a lot he seemed more then okay in Castiel's hands.

“Are guinea pigs your favorite?” Dean asked and Castiel looked up at him and shook his head.

“Favorite isn't the right word, but they are the most perfect of all of gods creatures along with the simple bumble bee.” He softly stroked the head of the guinea pig, “do you have a favorite animal?” He asked and Dean shrugged.

“Bunnies I guess.” He finally answered, “I used to think-back when I was a teenager-that when I got older I'd get a cat since if I had to go somewhere for a few days and the cat would be okay.” Dean added and Castiel looked down and hummed.

“In heaven, we are able to be in the animal heaven, where they are held and cared for we can visit. We don't own an animal.” Castiel said and Dean rolled his eyes but did stroke the guinea pig's head all the way down its back.

“Most people don't view it as owning; same as when they say something like 'my son', 'my husband' or hell even 'my bond mate' doesn't mean you view it as owning. Despite being possessive.” He added with a chuckle and Castiel saw his point.

“In heaven we all share everything. But...”

“But?” Dean asked confused and Castiel glanced almost...nervous.

“Mates have their own space, their own place that only the mates can get to.” Castiel added and his wings moved to wrap around Dean, “when you die-of old age, I will make sure-then you will go to the angel version of heaven. You won't relive over and over again, you will be there with me. You can also bring anyone that you wish if you and Sam want to spend time together.”

“Makes me sound like a pet.”

“A mate is precious, not a pet.” Castiel gently reproached him, “they are the most precious thing to any angel.”

“Not what I meant Castiel, just that I'll be put into a place meant for just...mates...for the angels.” Dean wasn't used to using the word for a lover but it made sense as Castiel wasn't human. “Makes it sound like a...like a army wife.”

“Ah I see,” Castiel his wing moving to stroke Dean's hair a bit. “It is more like a...the closest I can think of is a house. It is a place that only the two of us can enter or anyone we allow. You will still be able to do things. It might not be able to hunt like others but you can still do some hunting to but not like you have.”

“That doesn't sound too bad.” Dean agreed and really what were his other options? Be tortured in Hell or constantly relive his best memories in Heaven? That was by far the best option.

“And you will always be with me, and will have Sam and Gabriel in your life to.”

“Okay, it sounds really damn good.”

\- - -

“Okay Gabe it's just...I keep remembering when you killed Dean so many times.” He groaned still remembering all the ways he was forced to watch his older brother to die so much each way worst then the last. It only scarred him more.

“I never killed Dean you know,” Gabriel whispered moving over to grip Sam's hand, “I couldn't bare to kill someone held so dear to you, plus he didn't do anything to deserve to die plus he was the kind of guy I could see as being a friend.” Gabriel added and Sam looked at him shocked and glared but there was no heat in it, he couldn't do that.

“Then why did you do it?”

“Dean was going to die, no one could stop it. You would break down, I was trying to get you to get used to it.” Gabriel explained and Sam sighed knowing how he had reacted that Gabriel's reservations weren't unfounded even if his plan seemed to have done more harm then good. “Normally I would not target you for pranks and tricks. I try to teach people lessons but you didn't deserve it. But I had to try to stop you from what could have happened, not that it worked.” He then chuckled and shook his head, “as much as I care for my family, even when I skipped out on work and disappeared when Lucifer fell and the first war happened I still put a lot of stock in family.” Gabriel whispered and Sam was shocked at the naked emotion in the arch angel's voice. “Watching you fall apart like that...”

“I know Dean wouldn't want that for me. But we have been the only ones that each other had for the longest time.” He chuckled and shook his head, “even when I was going to college and trying my best to be normal it was still Dean who was the only one who knew me.”

“Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, even if Deano dies before you, you'll both be in the mate section of heaven anyway. You can have eternity together with Castiel and I. Be worth going back home if I can be with you there Sugar Cube.” He added with a smile and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter of this story so far, I liked writing it a lot to.


	26. Belonging

Ever since Dean had taken Castiel into the pet in Philadelphia every time they went to a town for a hunt he had to find a pet shop or animal shelter to let him pet the animals. “Dean, you mentioned before you thought about getting a cat?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” Dean shook his head dismissing the idea and Castiel frowned seeing that.

“You want to, but you don't. Why?” He asked and Dean shook his head, the little kitten, who was barely old enough to be in the cat room instead of where they kept the kittens sequestered from the other cats. It obviously wanted petted and wasn't happy with Dean ignoring its meows for attention when he was talking to his angel so putting its claws in his jeans began climbing up his leg.

Dean looked down and let a soft smile spread his lips as he saw the kitten and leaning down gently detangled it from his jeans being careful not to hurt the kitten as he worked its claws from his jeans and lifted it further up to his arms to hold it against his chest, one finger gently rubbing behind the tabby's ear.

“You are good with animals. Children to.”

“It comes from taking care of Sammy since I was five while our dad went on hunts.”

“I did not know a five year old was old enough to take care of an infant.”

“Well no I wasn't but you know, dad couldn't exactly hire a babysitter every time.” Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. That was why he was always able to hold children easily, even if a little off put that someone who was practically a stranger would hand their baby over, or if the situation was emotionally scarring-if not physically dangerous-for the young tot, he could hold them easily. Though now being an adult his mind did sometimes wander to having kids of his own, even if he knew he could never have it. He normally could shove that small part of him, that nurturing part, down until he was holding a kid and feeling that familiar warm weight and trusting rest in his arms trusting him to not let them be hurt.

“You'd be a good caretaker.” Dean was, not for the first time, wondering if Castiel was reading his mind. He knew that the angel wouldn't really read his mind, even if he could and he couldn't. But looking into each others eyes always did show the other more then they themselves could say.

“Yeah except one problem. The life I live doesn't exactly jive with a good home for an animal.” He pointed out and shook his head, “even a cat.”

“What's wrong with cats? You are holding one right now.” He pointed out and Dean looked down at the kitten in his hand stroking it gently and humming.

“I like cats, when I was a little boy I wanted a rabbit, but I love all animals.” He shook his head, “the thing was that...that...I couldn't think of anything but if I were to die in a hunt, or be taken off, or anything like that the poor thing would either starve, dehydrate or die of heat even if I left water and food out for it.” Dean shuddered at the news report he had seen the summer he was nine years old, having the news on he had seen an expose on leaving a dog or baby in a car. And it had been graphic. That cured his wish for any animal.

“You don't think one day you can have a home?”

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he heard the one thing he wanted. The one thing he had wanted since his memories of his mom had slowly started to fade away. He had been okay for a while, because though the backseat of the Impala wasn't a house it was a home. But still it had never been enough, as they got older and older and Sam didn't understand what they were doing. He understood why, Sam didn't have any memories of mom, didn't remember the fire, nothing.

So of course he didn't see for a long time how important it was. Dean would give his life to make sure as many people would be safe from the supernatural sons of a bitches as he could. “Baby is the only home I need.”

“You did not say it is what you wanted.” Castiel pointed out and tilted his head a slight bit before seeming to understand. “Do you think it is all you deserve?”

“Damn it Cas.” Dean groaned looking away from him, back down to the kitten who had all but fallen asleep against his chest. “I can't know that there is things like this out in the world and not do something about it.”

“I know.” Castiel agreed, “but still you could have a home somewhere, travel to hunts.”

“How Cas?” He wanted it to, and the thought of having a common home was what he did want. Not the alternative reality that Castiel had shoved him into he didn't like. He didn't want an apple pie life, but maybe he could find a way to straddle the two worlds.

“There are people who care about you Dean. Not just Sam, Gabriel and I, there are many of people who care” He shook his head, having known since within a few days of Dean coming back topside when he had pulled him from Perdition. “People who you've saved, who have met you-your soul shines so bright and though they can't see it they can sense it and they care to.”

Dean looked away but Castiel was relentless, leaning down so that his blue eyes could stay glued to Dean's own green ones. “You will never be happy not hunting. But there is no reason you have to be only a hunter.” He whispered and saw the thoughts swirling in his precious hunter's head.

He would make sure his mate came to see his worth, if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone just want to hug Dean? And Castiel to, Castiel is just precious and Dean is like a hurt puppy-or squirrel-and needs to be protected. So I promise I'll soon write some fluff for them.


	27. Home

While Dean and Castiel were having their time together Gabriel had decided to take Sam to Italy. gelato was his favorite non-candy and so he knew every single ice cream shop almost and had tried at least every flavor but this cute little shop that didn't even have any tables inside and was down an alleyway in historical Florence. Double scoop, a deep strong-almost bitter-chocolate and another that is white and flavored with rose water and is light and fluffy. It is like when you breathe in a scent so deeply you can taste it and that is what it was like.

Once he picked it up and Sam was looking around shocked and amazed Gabriel handed him one of the scoops and wrapped an arm around the tall hunter's waist flying him away to France, landing them on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“What the hell?!” Sam looked around and Gabriel chuckled and sat down.

“Sit Samshine.” He grinned at him until Sam sighed and sat, rolling his hazel eyes.

“Seriously? Why?” Sam asked and Gabriel did a grand sweeping motion with all three on the one side of him and Sam looked over the early morning light of Paris. It was still early enough that the sun was rising even if people are busy and hustle and bustling it still looks calm.

Sam chuckled and began eating his gelato. It wasn't anything he had ever tried before and he wasn't completely sure that he liked it. But still it wasn't bad and there was no way he wasn't going to have it. It was a while before either talked and it was Gabriel who did.

“Hey Sam,”

“Yes Gabriel?” Sam asked immediately straightening up. Gabriel never called him Sam.

“I sometimes make trips up to heaven, not often enough to cause suspicion but I couldn't resist going into your heaven.” Gabriel mentioned and Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “I know you love your brother, so why wasn't he in there?” Gabriel asked and Sam's eyes widened, he knew that Dean had seen it but as his brother never spoke about it Sam had not needed to either.

“That's a hard thing to really say.” Sam sighed and shaking his head took another bite of his gelato, “the human's version of heaven is just a rerun of their most happy memories, right?” Sam waited for Gabriel to nod before he gave a heaving sigh and continued on. “I had a lot of happy memories from my childhood, but they always involved Dean. It wasn't until I got older that we started to drift apart, I wanted a normal life and Dean wanted to keep doing it.”

“So Dean never got to see that?” Gabriel asked having come in and seen the tail end of Sam leaving John and Dean and then time with making friends at Stanford and being with Jessica. That had hurt him too much to watch the full reel.

“No, but he knew that it was to leave dad, not him.” Sam assured and Gabriel moved the wings closer to Sam to wrap around him to sooth and comfort.

“Not really Sammy, from the little bit Cassie has said Dean doesn't really understand his worth, you should talk to him.” Gabriel asked and Sam looked over at him his hazel eyes clouding as he thought through it all. Dean was normally so confident acting and had been his caretaker all growing up-part older brother and part parent-the idea that Dean needed to be taking care of like that, not emotionally. He worried how many times as a child that Dean was taking care of him, assuring him that he would be okay, that Dean needed to have someone there for him and he wasn't there.

“Believe me Sugar Cube, I understand what can drive someone to leave their family more then anyone.” Gabriel assured, “the one thing though was I was running from something but you don't strike me as that. No. My moose was running to something. Only thing I don't know is what were you running to?” He asked and Sam gave him a half smile and shrugged.

“You know the Impala has been my home growing up? Dean and I grew up in that thing, in that car and hotel rooms. It wasn't home to me. I wanted a home, a place to put down roots.” Sam chuckled and shook his head, “as stupid as it was when I was learning about plants for biology I thought of myself as a tree that needs plenty of roots while Dean is lucky bamboo, both of us are strong but he doesn't need roots like I do.” He sighed and looked at Gabriel worriedly, “but now I wonder if maybe he does? Just won't go after it.”

It was supposed to be a date for Gabriel and Sam to get to know each other more but Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to resent that. Not only was Dean a good guy, someone he had come to see as a good friend and a good man-not just a righteous man but a good one-and he could feel empathy as a older brother himself. He had been the third created archangel, he remembered how the oldest brother Micheal was once caring so much about all the angels, Lucifer had once made sure that everyone was okay and safe and were being treated well, Gabriel himself was the fun older brother and made sure that they were all okay. As first Lucifer had fallen, then Micheal had changed so much as the one brother who felt closest to had disappeared leaving only Gabriel but it had hurt too much. Whichever side he chose he'd be fighting his loved ones.

“I think so Sweet Cheeks.” Gabriel assured leaning over to plant a kiss against Sam's cheek. “I can't say what Dean wants, maybe he wants a home like that as much as you do, maybe he wants to keep living the way he has, or maybe he wants to be half in and half out, like your Men of Letters. You should talk to him.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Sam whispers and before Gabriel can ask the taller man's lips were pressed against his and Gabriel didn't care so much about finding out what Sam was thanking him for exactly.

\- - -

Dean looked up from the booklet he had gotten at the pet shop about different animals. He admittedly didn't know much about guinea pigs other then in some countries it was against the law to own only one as they could literally die from the loneliness. But as they were his angel's favorite animal, so he could at least consider them. Considering didn't mean they would do it but he could at least consider it.

“Sam?” He asked as Sam dragged him into another room, Castiel got up to make sure everything was okay but was stopped by a hand in front of him. Gabriel's hand.

“Don't worry Cassie, everything's fine. They just need some brotherly time.” He assured and instead snapped his fingers making a baby guinea pig plushie that he had seen a girl when he was heading through a nearby Elizabethtown, heading out of the state after having stopped at Hershey and asked what she was doing. Crochet, he had been curious enough to ask the young woman who was apparently making it for a secret crush of hers that loved guinea pigs. Gabriel had figured out how to snap some into existence and now was moving onto petting the soft awkward body of a newly born guinea pig. He could only hope it wasn't too hard a talk for his moose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cahpter was supposed to be a sabirel lovey dovey date. Ends up with Gabriel giving Sam some sibling advice, but then again that is expected of a lover, to be able to give each other advice.


	28. Brothers

“Dude? What the hell?” Dean asked and finally pull his arm out of Sam's hand when he got him through the dining room and into the kitchen two rooms away from the angels. “Bitch.” He growled out before pausing thinking about it and gasped, “did Gabriel do something to you?” He demanded but Sam held his arms up shaking his head and Dean relaxed slightly.

“No. We just talked, he did absolutely nothing to me, barely touched me.” He assured and Dean relaxed more.

“Talk about what?” He asked and Sam looked away as he admitted it.

“You and heaven.” He said and Dean frowned thinking about what had happened when he had seen Sam's happiest memories. It was pretty hard to forget that his little brother's best and most happy memory was leaving Dean. Leaving and never looking back.

“Oh.”

“Yeah...he didn't watch the entire reel and neither did we.” He looked over at Dean who now seemed confused, “apparently the whole thing will be in heaven you go through all your happiest memories, living through your life just seeing the best parts over and over again.” He looked into Dean's green eyes and groaned when he saw that his older brother who was normally quick on the uptake didn't get it. “Do you think that my first happy memory was when I was eighteen years old Dean?” He asked and that struck Dean short.

“You had other good memories?” He asked and Sam's own hazel eyes widened as he heard a hint of pain there and Sam realized how bad he had done to not speak up about this. He listened to Dean's constant insistence of no chick flick moments he should have made Dean talk.

“Dean that time you made me homemade pie so I could talk to the other kids about homemade treats, when you taught me how to ride that old blue bike you stole from the skating rink, the time you grabbed me and took me to the bowling alley even though dad told you to stay in the hotel room were all more happy memories.” He assured and Dean remembered all those, but had never thought they meant so much to Sam. “Listen Dean, I know I went to college and didn't contact you, but it wasn't because I didn't care about you, we both wanted a home and I couldn't see you ever being happy in a 'apple pie life' not yet. I was sure that you did want the same thing as I did, but that you weren't ready. I would be there when you were.” He then started laughing and Dean glared at him.

“What's so funny?”

“Just how...self-righteous and stupid I was.” He sighed and gave Dean a significant look, “I was sure that you wanted the same thing I did, I didn't think you wanted this life. And I thought I didn't either. I might not care for hunting but I like helping people.” He added and smiled, “and I will one day stop hunting, but no matter when that comes, I still want you in my life.” He assured and Dean relaxed slightly knowing that he wouldn't lose his baby brother no matter what.

“Yeah well...you'd never get rid of me regardless, I'd have still kept an eye on you. So let's stop with this chick flick crap before we turn into chicks.” He said and Sam gave a grin knowing how Dean felt about getting emotional so held back on teasing him walking back over to where their angels were. Seeing the obvious relief in the set of Sam's shoulders and the slightly more relaxed facial muscles of Dean both angels relaxed knowing their mates were feeling better.

“Hey you two, Cas and I were just thinking of running out and getting something to eat, I don't much feel like cooking. Any requests?” Gabriel asked and Castiel looked at him and was about to question it but Gabriel began talking to. “Salad and tea, cheeseburger and coke.” He added and having the nod there was a flutter of wings as he disappeared and Castiel followed him not even half a second later.

They were back by the time Dean and Sam had just been able to talk about their own plans and how the bond might change or make their plans feel more like what was meant to be. Sam had always thought he would marry and have a family, Dean had planned to probably die one day on a hunt, or become grizzled like Bobby, and help other younger hunters as he got them what help he could.

Now Dean wanted to live, wanted to be able to spend as much time as he could with Castiel. Sam's plans hadn't changed even if he knew that Gabriel and he could never have a family in the traditional sense he...he didn't want any family like that without Gabriel. Perhaps the archangel and himself along with Dean and Castiel could be their own family. A strange weird family but a family none the less, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Gabriel was back in a moment holding two food bags while Castiel had a tray of four to go cups. The brown bag was from a nearby diner that was more like a gastro pub then a diner and was more healthy then the greasy diners the brothers usually ate at. There were two chicken ceaser salads (Gabriel worried about Sam getting the protein that his mate needed) and Castiel had gotten two side salads (knowing that Dean needed more vegetables in his diet).

Dean glared as he saw one of the side salads was for him, but the glare into his eyes that came from Castiel's own blue ones he knew exactly who it was that had decided to pick up the side. Gabriel had one as well and obviously wasn't happy either. Happier then Dean but far from happy with it. 

Eventually Dean agreed, not because Castiel wanted him to of course, but because he didn't want his burger to get cold. And he only ate the salad as he ate the burger was because Dean hated one thing more then the rabbit food was warm rabbit food and the burger to wash down the gross food that never filled him up. He was not whipped.

Which he would tell himself until the day he died, no matter how much lying he was doing to himself.

Sam meanwhile was holding back his laughter at the looks of disgust from Dean and Gabriel humming at his own salad sipping his tea as he and Castiel smirked at each other at the looks on their own mate's and brother's faces.

If Dean had known that Castiel had picked up two personalized rhubarb pies both enough for two people he would have forced the salad down with gusto. However it was a happy surprise when at the end of the meal Castiel pulled out the personalized pie and he shared it with his ravenous mate with a scoop of ice cream on top.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's excitement but still had some as well. Never having tried rhubarb pie before he ate it shocked at the almost stalked yet sweet taste and texture of the filling. It complimented the sweetness of the ice cream and he found he really liked it. It wasn't in your face pie which being the brother of Dean he got more then enough of, especially with two apple pies he would kill someone if he had to even look at more apple pie. But this was so different it was more then good enough and he could easily eat more rhubarb pie then. Especially if it meant being fed by Gabriel and feeding the trickster himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love brotherly love Winchester Brothers. Like you guys have no idea.


	29. To Be Held

Dean hummed as he finished with the hunt. The witch they had gone after was hard to fight and he groaned. He hated witches. He really fucking hated witches. He was just glad they didn't get cursed. Those curses were hell. One had almost gotten him, and that had ignited Castiel's bad ass angel mode and he had gone ape shit on them.

According to Gabriel it was a natural thing, that as the bond gets stronger and stronger there would be a natural protectiveness that would come with it to. A possessiveness as well that both mates would feel which explained whenever Dean saw anyone get near Castiel he wanted to stop it.

He would think that he would hate the protectiveness his angel displayed, that it would make him feel weak or like he couldn't take care of himself. He wasn't used to people wanting to protect him, for it being their first instinct, and it was a bit overwhelming to him. And when he got overwhelmed he became a jerk.

But right now all he wanted was...what he wanted was something he would never say out loud. Would never admit even to himself that he thought it. But he wanted to be held, Castiel had never had a problem invading Dean's personal space and staring into his eye much longer then would be considered normal, which Dean had always bared the brunt of between the Winchester brothers. But actual physical touching was few and far between, sure Castiel would often reach out to grip the hand print and Dean would touch his angel's shoulder. But not the slight brushing against each others sides, he was much freer with reaching out to touch his hunter and Dean didn't hold back from pulling his mate into a hug.

But that wasn't enough. Dean wanted, needed, more.

It was really lucky for Dean that Castiel had long ago learned how to read his precious hunter's mossy green eyes. Castiel's head tilted slightly and he wasn't fully sure that he had read him correctly but realized he had seen it; his hunter's eyes were crying out to be held. His sweet and precious Dean.

“We will be back later.” Castiel said grabbing Dean's forearm and pulling him away, Sam blinks in shock while Gabriel smirks thinking he knew what they were doing. He was wrong his mind being in the gutter and not realizing how innocent of a wish it was.

“What the hell man?” Dean asked as Castiel tugs him into his arms, not only do his arms wrap around his waist but his black wings unfurl to wrap around Dean's body to and he gasps as he feels just how soft and silky the feathers feel. He wrapped his own arms around Castiel, and despite the angel's being wrapped around his waist and wings around his entire body he could easily wrap his own around Castiel's torso slipping under his arms.

Despite himself Dean relaxed against the warmth and with a flutter and sound of wings beating he was suddenly laying on the bed. He was above the covers one of Castiel's wings were underneath him, cradling him and despite how delicate the feathers looked and felt they were obviously stronger then that as he lifted Dean up with his wing to better situate himself. Laying Dean back down he wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him a little closer snuggling into Dean's chest and his other wing blanketing his hunter.

“So you wanted cuddles, huggy bear?” He asked and Castiel despite himself let out a chuckle.

“You wanted to be held just as much as I do.” He stated and Dean looked at him shocked and glared but looked away huffing but he did hold Castiel closer to him.

“Be quiet.” Dean whispers but still his hands moved to stroke along Castiel's spine and every once in a while moving to stroke his black feathers every now and then. Humming softly to and that relaxed Castiel even more as he nuzzled into his chest and neck.

It was forty five minutes later that Sam and Gabriel finally came in. Castiel was feeling the closest an angel could get to sleeping and he now understood why Gabriel would do it. It made sense for humans who needed sleep but they didn't so why waste up to eight hours just laying and doing nothing, but if 'angel sleeping' could feel like this he would happily do that every night. Dean wasn't asleep only by the fact that he was enjoying the feel of Castiel's wings around him too much to drift off yet, that paired with the fact that the hair brushing by his neck was tickling him slightly.

“Wow.” Sam whispered having come in not knowing what to expect but the no noise made him sure he wouldn't see more of his brother then he would ever want to see. “They're....that's just adorable.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel smiled, Sam couldn't see Castiel's wings so couldn't see them wrapped so protectively and lovingly around Dean. Gabriel had always had a very older brotherly love for all younger angels (and considering he was the third angel ever made that meant every angel but Micheal and Lucifer who had made their choices long ago). So to see his favorite younger brother wrapping his wings around his mate.

Dean's head turned to glare at Sam who held his hands up, “hey I'm not saying it's a bad thing.” Dean relaxed moving back to continue stroking Castiel's back. It was then Sam decided to be a smart ass. “Still though, I don't want to hear my brother making out with anybody.” He said but Dean held up one of his hands to flip him off.

“Shut up Sammy, I don't want to hear you making out with any tricksters.” He added and Gabriel wrapped his own wings around Sam.

“I make no promises, kiddo.” Gabriel cooed happily chuckling as Dean groaned.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“They annoy me.” He whispered nuzzling into Dean's neck and it caused him to chuckle.

“Yeah huggy bear, they annoy me to.” He assured kissing Castiel's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Destiel cuddles, does anyone else just love the idea of them cuddled up together and the fluff?


	30. Where The Heart Is

“So Sugar Cube, what's been bothering you?” Gabriel asked Sam as he stroked through the long brown hair. Three of his six wings were cradling Sam but it was way too hot right now for extreme cuddling like Gabriel wanted to do. But instead his grace was stroking along Sam's body and it was like a phantom limb was petting his mate.

Sam was only in a pair of boxer shorts that reached his knees and Gabriel was enjoying the view of his mate unblemished and toned except for the tattoo on the left side of his chest of an anti-possession symbol. Gabriel was dressed similarly to his hunter and his other three wings were gently beating to give Sam a light breeze who gave a gentle humming at the nice breeze.

“Why do you think something is wrong?” He asked and whimpered when Gabriel's wings stopped beating and his grace stopped stroking along his chest, arms, shoulders, neck, face and hair in a languid pace. He hadn't realized how enjoyable it was, and how strong Gabriel's wings really were. He was supporting him, a full grown man, on his wings as if he weighed nothing so despite how soft and silky the golden feathers looked. They were far more substantial then they looked.

“You and I both know I know you better then that Sammy.” Sam sighed looking away but Gabriel waited for him to speak and after a few moments he did.

“It's just...as different as Dean and I are we always wanted the same thing. It took me a long time to realize that we did and what it was. A home.” Sam shook his head, “I thought at Stanford I could get it; become a lawyer and become a prosecutor, get a house, marry someone, and maybe even have some kids. Have uncle Dean come around.” He chuckled and looked over at Gabriel and smirked, “Dean wanted the same thing, since we were kids. Just that all he wanted was someone who would accept him for who he is. The good the bad and the ugly.”

“You know you can trust Cassie.”

“Yeah I know, Cas was for Dean even...even when I wasn't.” Sam sighed remembering how easily he had been manipulated by Ruby as Gabriel moved his hand to stroke across Sam's forehead. “It is now that we both have this it's strange. We have what we need.” Sam smiled and Gabriel raised a single eyebrow.

“Is a 'and' or a 'but' coming?”

“A but...no an and. A little bit of both.” Sam shook his head but there was no judgment coming from Gabriel. “It's just now...I don't know where to go from here.”

“Who says you have to go anywhere?” Gabriel asked and nuzzled his face against Sam's neck. “Just continue to be you and I'll continue to be me. Sound good honey?”

“Sounds good.” Sam easily agreed.

\- - -

“Hey bro, ready?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded slipping away from Dean's sleeping arms. He leaned down and ran his lips over Dean's forehead. Then in a flash and some beating wings both angels were gone, leaving Sam and Dean asleep in Gabriel's house in Washington right outside of Seattle. In the kitchen there was a note assuring him that they were fine and that they'd be back in time for dinner. There was also a handful of papers for them from different parts of the country. Of course they were reasonably sure that the brothers would at least tell them before checking out a gig.

They hoped.

If not well...then they'd see how possessive and protective angels could be of their mates.

The most important part of this was location, location, location. The point was Kansas. The brothers were originally from Kansas and though they thought about going to Lawrence they knew there would be too many memories so instead chose Lebanon. Kansas was the exact middle of the country and would be easiest to go wherever they needed to. Of course the angels could fly them there but neither brother liked being flown too much.

“Are you ready Cassie?” Gabriel asked smiling at the younger angel who nodded.

“Yes. I never imagined having a mate would be like this.” Castiel smiled as he didn't think his mate would be human, only four or five of his brothers and sisters had a human mate it was so rare.

“Do you regret it?” Gabriel asked shocked, having his moose now he couldn't ever not be happy with that.

“Of course not. Do not be daft Gabriel.” Castiel looked at him as if he had grown a second head was the human saying that Gabriel knew which he knew that the younger angel wouldn't understand. Especially since technically angels had three heads.

“Good. I thought for a second-”

“No. Never.” Castiel shook his head the very idea of not being with his sweet and precious Dean.

“Good.” Gabriel smiled and reached out to ruffle Castiel's hair, the black wings swatted at one of his golden wings which he swatted back good naturedly.

“So here?” Castiel asked after they had finished playing around a bit, looking at the spot of open land that was just outside of the city limits. Far enough away that no one would question the goings-on in the house that would be built. Gabriel had already set to work using his alias of Gabriel Hesslinger. Having been on earth for so long and the ability to magic things into existence he had more then enough money to buy things several times over if he wished. Of course most of it went to helping the innocents he could along with homes for him to stay no matter where he went throughout the world. He was a master at hiding from his siblings after all, even if most thought him dead. And he made sure this time they would fully believe it so much that even if they someday got a hint he wasn't they wouldn't believe it.

“Yeah, so lets get to work.”

And so they did.

The first and foremost was what would be underground. A bunker. One that would protect their precious hunters. A weapons vault with more then enough room for them to have all their weapons and then some, a library meant just to hold their hunting books and resources, a pantry to fill with water and nonperishable items. They added a place to sit around and plan out what they would do as well as a training room complete with training dummies, exercise machines and weights, and finally bedrooms for them to stay in. They then proceeded to the wards.

Castiel and Gabriel were both acting on pure instinct as they did that. They were making sure that their mates were safe. They warded it against every single thing they could think of. And that included what Gabriel, the third ever angel to exist who would always try to play mediator to Micheal and Lucifer even if they never listened.

They were even able to set it so that no one who meant harm to the Winchester brothers could get in.

Then they moved onto the next important part. The home on top. They had decided on something simple, it was what the brothers would want. It wouldn't be a good idea either for in case monsters followed them it would make it even easier. It wasn't as if they wouldn't put protective measures on the home itself, just not as in depth as the bunker. Besides, neither brother was one to want a very fancy house.

It was a two story home, a nice little dollhouse style home. The first floor would have a porch, a hallway to come into, a living room, kitchen, dining room, a little breakfast nook, a half bathroom and a den. Of course they built in places where plenty of weapons could be stored for easy access just in case as well as three possible entrances to the bunker. These were warded the most heavily and the only people who could possibly get through those would be the beloved hunters as well as anyone they wanted to come in, only those they wanted so none could threaten them in.

The top floor had five bedrooms, two master bedrooms that were facing the back of the house that had a balcony as well, one for each of the brothers, and three bedrooms which could hold anyone they wished to house, as they knew that they were so embroiled in the hunter lifestyle to never turn their back on it. They would be able to not do it so there would be somewhere for the boys to house any other hunters. There were also a guest bathroom for the possible guests and a master bath for both the boys rooms.

It was exhausting and when they showed up sixty two hours later they were as exhausted as angels could be. They looked over and found a note, the same place where they had left their own.

Guys,

We got a call about a hunt in Maryland, be back soon.

-Sam and Dean

Gabriel growled worried. Why couldn't they have waited? Even being a archangel making so much from almost nothing was exhausting even with the help of Castiel who while in name was but a Seraph was in power an archangel.

He handed the paper to Castiel who instantly looked worried and turned ready to find them, with the runes he had carved into the hunters ribs meant that only he and thanks to his own bond to Sam Gabriel could as well.

However they jumped as the door was opened and then came in their beloved hunters. They looked a bit banged up and worse for ware but didn't seem to be injured. They were barely shut and locked the door before their angels were on them gripping their brand making sure that they could feel the bond.

“Are you two crazy?! You could have been hurt and we couldn't feel you!” Gabriel pulled Sam to his chest holding him tightly, his wings wrapping tightly around his mate. “We were building, our energy...” he whispered and closing his eyes flew Sam to where he had. Castiel was back a few moments later.

“Where are we?” Sam asked shocked looking around as Dean got his bearings.

“Kansas.” Gabriel answered and Dean looked between the house and him before staring into Castiel's eyes in his normal eye sex thing. “You two need a base of operations.”

“Wait...you built us a house?” Sam asked and that got Dean's attention but he still didn't look away from Castiel's blue eyes.

“A...home?” He asked and Castiel gave an impeccable nod. A home. The one thing he ever wanted. The thing he always wanted but was sure he would never have. A home. A family. Sam, Castiel, and newly added but he was a part of the family to, Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long for my normal writing, but I loved it. This is mostly brotherly love for the angel boys and Sabriel. But I love it and this might be my favorite chapter I've written for this story so far.


	31. Worth It

Sam frowned as he opened up the cupboard and saw that it was stocked full of flour, baking powder, baking soda, sugar, brown sugar. All kinds of baking needs, on another shelf was spices and though he hadn't gone through them he could see both savory-like garlic salt-and sweet-like cream of tartar-he also noticed that on the bottom was filled to the brim with salt. And he knew those weren't really for seasoning their food. The angels had thought of everything.

While his baby brother was upstairs in the 'home' part of the building, Dean was downstairs inspecting the 'bunker'. If Sam had thought that they were well stocked in the kitchen he had seen nothing yet. That was just their emergency salt. Along with two big buckets of salt in each room as well as iron. Down in the bunker there was a walk-in closet type of thing which was full of salt, lighter fluid, boxes filled with matches and lighters, and iron rods. In other parts of the bunker there were places to hold all manner of weapons, and there were spaces for the weapons that was in the back of the Impala but also extra knives, stakes, guns, salt rounds, bullets, holy water, everything.

There was a kitchen area that could work with no electricity if needed and stocked full of water and nonperishable food. Enough that it looked like a picture on the internet about 'be prepared for a hurricane' or something. There was also a bathroom with plenty of soap, shampoo, combs and towels, and beds that were not as luxurious as the ones in the top floor of the home but Dean hadn't seen that yet and were more then good enough. He was used to sleeping on cheap hotel mattresses so they looked more then comfortable enough.

He walked upstairs and found his brother. “Hey Sammy.” Dean said and Sam looked over to him having looked through the rest of the pantry that had some canned vegetables, pasta, everything that would be in any normal kitchen. 

“Dean,” he nodded and from outside of the kitchen in the living room Castiel and Gabriel were watching their hunters.

“Do you think they don't like it Gabriel?” Castiel asked looking slightly worried with how his eyes went between Dean and what his mate was looking at worriedly.

“I don't know, but I doubt it. But if they don't like anything we can change it.” Gabriel promised even if he was starting to get worried about it to.

“This is amazing.” Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, but...why?” Sam asked and Dean looked over at him and he looked around. “Dean, look around, the bunker you checked out, the amount of salt, the way it is laid out...they made it all by hand.”

“How could they have? There isn't enough time to bui...oh wait...angels.” Dean shook his head and frowned, “why would they bother with that?” He was starting to question but already their angels were with them.

“Isn't it obvious Deano? You are worth it, both you and my darling sugar cube~” Gabriel cooed nuzzling against Sam's neck. Castiel leaned over to put a hand on Dean's hips.

“Have we not explained how unique and special you are Dean? Both of you are. It isn't just anyone who gets angelic attention.” Castiel explained and Dean rolled his eyes and turned to peck his angel's lips.

“Yeah heard you a few times Cas.” He shook his head and Castiel frowned.

“You do not believe it.” Castiel pulled him resting his head against Dean's shoulder and despite himself Dean smiled.

“Yeah well, your mine as much as I'm yours, and that's enough for me.” Dean assured and stroked Castiel's dark black hair. The angel hummed at the ministrations from his hunter.

“Yes, that sounds perfect.” Castiel agreed and Sam rolled his eyes. How was it even when they finally were together they still were doing their eye sex thing.

“Just say you love each other and get it over with.” He groaned with Gabriel leaning over to wrap himself up around Sam.

“You first, bitch.” Dean groaned and they knew it was hard to get him to say those words. He hadn't said 'I love you' since their mother had died. Of course he had gotten better since being with Sam again. Like Sam had said when Dean was dying from getting T-boned by a truck that they were just becoming brothers again. Once Sam had pulled away from him he had closed himself off. With his baby brother again he was opened up and especially now with Castiel and even with the closeness he had with Gabriel. It was different then what he felt with Castiel or even Sam, it was honestly what he would think of as a friend.

“Okay.” Sam shrugged and turned to Gabriel and kissed him, “I love you,” he almost cooed and Dean groaned as the three looked at him.

“Well no matter what Dean says, I love you my dear sweet Sam.” The trickster cooed and Dean shook his head.

“Don't get all protective Gabe, it's just that it is my little brother.” He explained and Castiel looked up from where he had been laying against Dean's shoulder, enjoying his head being rubbed like a cat.

“Gabriel is my older brother. Shouldn't it be weird to hold me like this?” He asked and Dean sighed.

“It's different, I watched over Sam my entire life I'm...I'm just protective of my baby brother.” He explained and Castiel knew what he wasn't saying, and it was true for the other couple as well. Dean had spent his entire life taking care of others. Especially Sam who he was more a father then a brother, and Sam had come to see all that he took for granted, and of course Gabriel was grateful for Dean always having taken care of his mate.

It went without saying that it was one of the things that had captured Castiel's heart.

“Dean I know how you feel about opening yourself up and saying it. I'm not blind.” He added and frowned and Dean looked into Sam's hazel eyes and it was like looking at little Sammy again. “You are safe here, you know we'd all die for you. Especially Cas.” He added and Dean groaned realizing what this was. Sam's insistence that he stop being emotionally stunted.

“For fuck's sake. Okay I get it.” Still Dean moved so he could whisper into his angel's ear. “I love you Cas.” He whispered and Castiel shivered and knowing how Dean felt about showing emotion, even in front of Sam and Gabriel raised his lips to Dean's ear.

“I love you to Dean, more then anything.” He promised and could tell by the way that Dean's arms that had at some point wrapped around his waist tightened that he felt the love that they shared. Castiel couldn't stop a feeling of pride welling up in him. Someone else wouldn't know, wouldn't understand that Dean's obvious discomfort in showing his emotions in any way, even if front of his brother, wasn't feeling ashamed of him. His not touching too much in public wasn't either. It was his feeling of wanting to hide away and protect all that is precious to him. Another wouldn't understand that about his precious Dean, they'd want him to change. To know that he was the only one who could give Dean what he needed...let it be wrong, it was how he felt.

Sam and Gabriel were watching them and the trickster chuckled. “They are cute, aren't they?”

“Utterly adorable.” Sam grunted, before he could be asked he continued on, “you haven't had to see them constantly staring at each other-obviously wanting each other. I'm just glad they finally got on with it.”

“Yes, not like us. It took me a while to get to know you fully but we didn't take as long as those two lovable idiots.” Gabriel teased and Sam turned and smirked at him leaning over to kiss him.

“Yeah, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could see Dean and Gabe being best friends while Sam and Cas are as well. It is a great thing when you can approve of your siblings lover. I love fluffing everything. Destiel fluff, Sabriel fluff, Winchester bros brotherly fluff, angel bros brotherly fluff. Just all the fluff.


	32. In His Arms

When Dean blinked his eyes open as his normal four hours of sleep a night came to a close. What he wasn't expecting was for Castiel to be standing there watching Dean sleep. He jumped as he saw that his angel was watching over him. He knew it was something that Castiel did, always watching over him and even in the bunker he would stand outside of Dean's room waiting for his hunter to wake up.

He'd have thought that since they now shared a king sized bed to sleep in and considering that Castiel had been holding him when they fell asleep. “What's up Cas?” He asked rubbing his eyes, just like the puppy dog eyes staring the two of them would always do-which everyone else called eye sex-and so it still made him jump to wake up and see those electric blues but he didn't freak out as much.

“You were moving in your sleep.” He explained and frowned moving to the space Dean was obviously making for him.

“People don't stay still as they sleep, they shift.” Dean pointed out and Castiel nodded.

“Yes, and you do normally move, but only shift. You were rolling around and talking.” He added and Dean frowned looking over to his angel.

“Talking? What was I saying?” He asked a bit worried, he often enough times had nightmares but it wasn't like how he normally would. Sometimes he would wake up not remembering his dream but he would know the feeling. He felt fine, refreshed.

“My name.” Castiel explained and Dean relaxed immediately, normally when he dreamt of Castiel it was a good dream. Sometimes he dreamt of losing his close friend, or he supposed now he should think of him as his mate, but they were friends first.

“And?” Dean asked when Castiel didn't continue on. For him it probably was a simple answer and he saw no reason to continue.

“You were moving your pelvis.” He said and Dean's face paled, he knew he was as he could feel the blood drain from his face. He was having that kind of dream. “I promised you I wouldn't read your mind but I believe you were dreaming about mating.” He added and he groaned looking away burying his head in his hands.

This was embarrassing. So embarrassing. Worst then when his dad had heard his vocal first wet dream. Only saving grace he had was that John was just as embarrassed as he was so had never said anything, but with Castiel he didn't have any feeling of shame or embarrassment.

“You were dreaming of mating with me.” Though he had said it he sounded surprised to realize that he was right and Dean had been dreaming of that with him.

“Cas! You can't just stay stuff like that!” He was embarrassed enough as was and Castiel and his confusion with human customs.

“My apologies. I just never thought you would want that part of being mates.” Castiel explained and that was enough to get Dean to whip his head to look at his angel.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Castiel tilted his head obviously not understanding Dean's mood.

“You show no interest in men, I thought my vessel would keep you from wanting that.” He explained and Dean looked away from him a mixture of uncomfortable to be having this conversation at all, guilt that he had his precious Cas thinking he wasn't good enough to want that with, shock that he was using the word precious even if only in his own head, just too many emotions for him to process. Especially when he wasn't one to allow himself to dwell on feelings, and he refused to think about the want swirling in his gut at the sound that Castiel didn't mind him dreaming of him like that.

“Cas I...”

Their lips were pressed against each other and Dean didn't know which of them had moved foreword. In all honesty it didn't matter, as he felt the warmth and light sparking across his lips. Both of them were a bit unexperienced in their own way, Castiel had never kissed anyone who meant anything to him-Meg had been an understanding that both did it as practice for their mates-and for Dean he had never kissed a man before. Still it was mind blowing in Dean's opinion and for Castiel the fact he was doing this with Dean, his Dean was all he wanted and while he didn't have a lot of experience to compare it to he thought it was amazing.

Dean allowed himself to stop thinking, just to feel. Not to get too wrapped up in his own head which was usually just problems for him. So instead he let his body do what it would with Castiel. Castiel slowly moved Dean to be laying on his back with Castiel hovering over him, his wings moving to cage Dean and slip underneath him.

Dean hummed at the feel of the silky feel of his Castiel's feathers. He didn't think as their kiss got more heated and he used Castiel's blue tie to hold him close, wrapping the tie around his hand so that he can keep Castiel there, not like his angel had any plans to slip away.

Dean was only wearing some sleeping pants, though his normal sleepwear was his clothing. Even shoes he would wear in a hotel, it simply was because he had learned the hard way monsters would just rush into his room.

But this wasn't just some room he rented for the night or even a week. This was a home. Their home. What he wasn't thinking he'd do is Castiel moving to slot his hand perfectly over Dean's shoulder on his scar from his angel. Sure Castiel had touched him there plenty of times over the years but always over his clothing and never exactly over it. Now his hand was slotted perfectly over his scar.

“Cas!” Dean screamed not having expected that jumping at the feeling. His hand was held tightly in the blue tie that Dean had wrapped around his hand keeping him steady but his other hand shot out landing in Castiel's wing. His entire wing shook and Dean could feel it ripple underneath him. “C-Cas?” He managed to ask having felt it despite what he was feeling with his scar being held.

It felt like his entire body was on fire and a live wire being ran along it. In the best way possible. But he could still sense Castiel. He would have pulled his hand away if he wasn't worried about possibly hurting his angel worse.

“I'm fine Dean,” he promised letting out a gentle moan and Dean blinked his moss green eyes that had Castiel relaxing even more. Those beautiful green eyes of his mate. Dean realized that he liked his wing being touched, it hadn't hurt him. Of course considering that Castiel seemed to love moving Dean around and holding him with his wings that they were far from as delicate as they looked.

His thoughts were pushed aside as Castiel's lips were once again on his and of the things that Dean found distracting he would have to put Castiel's lips on his own up there to the top of the list. He felt Castiel's hand move away from his scar and he made a sound against his angel's lips in disappointment and was answered with a chuckle.

“Patience mate.” He whispered and Dean frowned as it didn't feel right. He opened his eyes, pulling from Castiel's mouth looking into his eyes. He was shocked but not worried about what he saw there. Castiel's eyes were darker then normal, but not a worrying way like when he went crazy off of the purgatory souls. Instead he just felt more confident and considering Dean had never been put here; never been in bed with someone who knew him so intimately, been so vulnerable with a bed mate. He was grateful for Castiel to have confidence in what this was happening.

“Hush,” he promised leaning down kissing Dean's neck who let out a moan as Castiel's slightly calloused fingers ran down his torso. He untangled his hand from Castiel's tie and with a slight tug on his feathers slipped from his wing to push his trench coat off. Castiel moved to allow his trench coat off and quirked an eyebrow as Dean sat up, moving his body and wings as Dean folded the coat almost...lovingly...before reaching over to place it on the bedside table. “Dean?”

“It...it's important.” He looked at the tan coat reaching over to place his hand on the coat before sighing and pulling away.

“So strange, so precious.” Castiel whispered to himself not knowing if Dean could hear him or not leaning over to claim Dean's lips once again gently placing him back laying down in his wings stroking his torso lovingly.

He didn't go further until he felt his hunter squirming and started to tug at Dean's sleep pants. Dean moved to start to unbutton Castiel's own shirt and his angel smiled humming as Dean stroked at the newly exposed skin from his unbuttoned shirt.

“That is quiet pleasurable.” Castiel whispered and Dean let out a chuckle as he heard something that was just so much a Cas thing to say.

“Good.”

Castiel smirked tugging Dean's sleep pants off, leaving his precious hunter completely bare, he took the chance to pull his tie off and shrug off his shirt. He got back on top of Dean who had whimpered at the loss of him, but knew better then to mention it especially since he knew his precious mate would never admit to it and would outright fight against it.

Humans had such strange mating traditions. But he was not about to complain as Dean was obviously was willing to find a middle ground between his own mating traditions and Castiel's. Dean seemed fine with the newly exposed skin allowing his hands to wonder his angel's torso while Castiel's hand trialed down his hunters torso to begin to prep him for what they were about to do.

Dean jumped pulling back and Castiel's free hand moved to grip Dean's scar once again and whispered to him, he hadn't pushed in yet and held still. “Dean, it's okay.” He promised Dean who looked up at him, the hand on his scar calming him slightly. “It's okay, there will be no pain.” He promised and if it were anyone else Dean would have snapped at them, but he knew Castiel was the only one who could promise that. However as he tensed waiting Castiel didn't move and Dean's brow furrowed and frowned.

“Cas? When are you going to move?” He asked and Castiel looked at him confused, tilting his head in that cute way of his that Dean always loved. It made him think of a kitten.

“You haven't told me you are ready yet.” Like that Dean relaxed, he knew already that Castiel would stop if he told him to, but having this proof calmed him even more and the tension eased.

“Okay, you can move now Cas. I'm fine.” He promised relaxing and making sure that he stayed pliant while Castiel slowly pushed one finger into him. He was surprised that it didn't hurt. He could feel a stretch that was slightly uncomfortable but he felt no burning or pain.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Dean nodded.

“Yes, I'm fine Cas! Now move!” Dean panted and Castiel leaned down to kiss his sweet mate before slowly pushing in, focusing on his grace to make sure that Dean felt no pain as he was stretched to take him. He kept going slowly but not pausing until he was fully in then waited, he knew that despite how strong his mate was, he was still fragile in a lot of ways and there was no way that Castiel was going to push to hard. Definitely not now that he finally had his mate after a decade.

“It's okay, I'm good.” Dean promised and Castiel pulled back pushing back in having Dean moan loudly as it nudged in his sweet spot inside him. “Shit, Cas!” He yelled out and Castiel panted pressing a hot kiss against Dean's pulse point that had Dean moaning.

“It's okay Dean, I've got you.” He promised squeezing his hand that had a hold of Dean's scar causing Dean to scream out loudly. Castiel would have pulled away from him if Dean's hands hadn't shot up from Castiel's chest and back to his wings, gripping his wings.

Castiel moaned moving slightly faster and harder, and would worry when he was able to think a bit but by the sounds Dean was making, and the cute begging he was doing had Castiel doing more.

“Cas! Fuck yes! Please more!” He moaned loudly as Castiel really did, for the first time, move the bed. He didn't think it was possible but he did move the entire bed frame. Either way his precious mate liked it.

Now that they were ready he slowly sent out his grace to slip into Dean finding his soul which he covered in his grace fully. The blue of his grace and the burnt umber of Dean's soul mixed and mingled until they were just one being. He could tell when his hunter sensed it as he was gasping and moaning past the point of vocalizing it beyond just the sounds he would make, not that the angel was much better.

They pushed each other higher and higher screaming for one another. They could both feel what the other was so every nerve was like a live wire zapping with pleasure. How long they continued could be moments or hours, they were lost to the world outside of the two of them. When they did finally get pushed over the edge they didn't stop, still moving against each other languidly and kissing each other for a while not bothering to push for any more or slow down from their languid pace.

“Dean,” Castiel was the first to find his voice. “I love you.”

“I...I...” Dean stuttered, he felt it, but to say it...

“Hush, I know,” Castiel assured looking into his hunter's eyes stroking his face delicately. It made Dean feel cared for, important, precious. He hadn't felt like that in so long he had forgotten how it would feel and how much he wanted it. He always was the care giver he had no way to ask to be cared for once in a while but with his angel he did. He didn't feel useless when Castiel did, he felt beloved. And damn did he have to be riding the post coital bliss to be thinking these things. “Mating like this, making love, my grace bound to your soul, I could feel it all. I know you Dean, and if you think about it you can remember and know me like that to.” He promised and Dean frowned thinking back and could feel it.

It felt weird, not bad just strange, it was like there was another being he could feel. No, not a being, Castiel. How Castiel viewed him...he had never felt such love directed at him, it was like he was the most important single thing that Castiel knew of. Like he was...he was home. Castiel viewed Dean as his home.

Dean knew better then anybody what a home was. How important it was. For Castiel to view him as such, that made Dean's determination to voice just what he meant to him even stronger. Dean wasn't one to say things like that, but his angel was worth the effort.

“Even if you don't need the words you deserve them.” Before Castiel could wonder what he meant Dean forced the words that were true, it was only his fear of losing someone so precious, that made it hard for him to say them. “I love you Cas. I need you.” He whispered, even if his angel didn't know it to say he needs someone is even bigger thing. Dean grew up being so self-reliant to need anyone was even scarier then saying 'I love you' but he'd do it all for him.

Castiel's sweet smile was enough that the discomfort of saying that was more then worth it. “Dean,” he whispered kindly leaning down to kiss Dean once again. They continued kissing, rubbing each others arms and chest, being held by arms and chests and wings until Dean finally slipped off to sleep in his mate's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very long and I hoped you guys liked it. I so call that in the show the reason Dean hasn't done anything is because he is worried of how emotional sexy times with Cas would make him.


	33. Wrapped Up

“Kill me.” Sam groaned looking down at his breakfast feeling a pit in his stomach and not wanting to eat anything. His appetite was shot.

“Only if you kill me to. Seriously I raised Cassie from a fledgling. I never wanted to hear that.” Gabriel said and Sam grunted rubbing the tension in his head, hoping he could prevent a headache.

“Tell me about it, Dean's my brother.” He shuddered remembering the things he had heard last night. Seems both Castiel and Dean have a set of lungs on them and didn't seem either was trying to keep it down. “I mean I'm glad that they finally got on with it after waiting so many years for them to stop with the eye sex but I didn't want to hear it.” He shuddered as the thoughts went back to what he heard. 

What was heard...can never be unheard.

“Be grateful you can sleep.” Gabriel frowned, as he could relax and close his eyes and get as close to sleeping as possible but he could never truly sleep. “I was able to put you to sleep for a while before they finished, and you slept through most of their morning sex to.”

“And I do appreciate it Gabe.” Sam assured and Gabriel relaxed nuzzling his face against his mate's neck.

“I know Sam-Moose.” He chuckled and nipped his neck, “now eat. You need to have your breakfast.” He cooed focusing instead on his mate to try to forget about that which was scaring him all the way to his grace.

He never wanted to think of what those two would do. Much less get a play by play as it seems his little brother loves to hear his hunter beg for him. Which is something that Gabriel could have gone an eternity without ever knowing and be perfectly happy.

Both looked up as they heard footsteps and saw Dean and Castiel walk into the kitchen, Dean was rubbing one of his green eyes with the heel of his hand. He looked normal as he would but at the same time there was something slightly different about him, he was so relaxed his muscles all loose and pliant and seeing his older brother so relaxed and well rested made it worth it for Sam. Or well, almost.

Waking up to the sound of his brother yelling out Please Cas, more! Fuck me already, just put your cock in me! Was the most disturbing thing that he had ever heard, and considering the life he led tha twas saying a lot.

Castiel for his part looked merely happy and was wearing Dean's favorite AC/DC shirt. Along with the fact that he was holding onto Dean's hand and he might not be able to see Castiel's wings like he could see Gabriel's but he'd bet anything that those wings were wrapped around his brother.

“You sleep good, Sammy?” Dean asked taking a bite of his eggs and Sam snorted.

“I did once Gabe got me to sleep, and did well until you woke me up.” Sam said pointed and Dean paled as he realized Sam had heard him. That was so wrong.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Dean.” Castiel promised before turning to glare at Sam and Sam sighed holding up his hands.

“I never said that it was to be ashamed of, I just don't want to hear it.”

“I could put some sound canceling runes on the walls between our rooms.” Gabriel offered and that seemed to relax Dean and Sam as well. 

\- - -

“Gabe~” Sam whispered kissing along his neck nipping at the pulse point where shoulder met neck.

“Sammy! Please mate!” He panted tugging at Sam's shirt.

“Hush,” he soothed and frowned kissing Gabriel's lips. “We can't, you haven't gotten a chance to add the runes yet.”

“They won't be back home from their pie run and then when they do get home they'll be cuddling or something!” Gabriel panted tugging tighter on Sam's shirt whining. And really, how could Sam say no to that?

Pushing Gabriel he fell to the bed catching himself on his hands looking up with honey brown eyes as Sam climbed on top of him, straddling him. “He pushed at his wings gently carding his fingers through the wings as Gabriel panted his head falling back as he managed to breathe through his words.

“Sam, Sugar Cube, yes!” He panted helplessly holding the sheets underneath him. He pulled Gabriel's shirt off, the archangel lifted his arms helping him take it off before being pushed down to lay flat on his back. “Sammy~” he complained as Sam was starting to take off his shirt but paused and looked down and smirked.

“Yes, Gabe?”

“I...I..” Gabriel tried to reach up to pull Sam down but the hunter deftly avoided him. “I want you Sam!” He moaned out as Sam chuckled and pulled his shirt off and Gabriel smiled seeing his bare torso with only the tattoo on his left.

“I'm all yours sweetheart.” Sam cooed leaning down to kiss Gabriel who panted letting out a moan as Sam pushed his hands against the bed, and Gabriel happily gave his control over to his mate.

And did Sam take control.

It was moments later that Gabriel was panting his wings flapping helplessly begging to be taken as Sam got him ready, working him open slowly and teasingly. Kissing along his head and down him as he did. “Sam please! Please Sam! My mate! Take me now!” Gabriel begged and Sam chuckled, he didn't know if he wanted to just give into the pretty begging or make him beg more.

Deciding that he could have him beg more later, keeping him edge all night, but not the first time.

“So you're ready for me?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded panting in Enochian but Sam went with his nodding his head so fast and slowly pushed his way into him as Gabriel moaned loudly panting holding tightly to his mate.

Sam pulled back going so slowly and gently careful with his lovely little archangel who panted and clung to him. “More Sam! More!” He panted and Sam chuckled teasingly and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's cheek.

“More? More what?” Sam teased and Gabriel groaned but still held still, only part of it was the one hand at his hip holding him still, the rest was the fact that Sam was holding him still and he would do whatever Sam wished he did.

“Harder! Faster! Rougher! Deeper! Whatever you will give me, just please Sam! Please!”

“Of course my sweet mate.” Sam whispered doing as Gabriel had begged him to do and the archangel moaned for the sensation which was finally the more that he had been begging for just as much as he moaned for hearing Sam say the word mate.

“I love you,” Sam whispered into Gabriel's head cooing to him and whispering his love for the sweet trickster the entire time while Gabriel held tightly to him whispering back the same love to him.

As this all went on a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue were opened wide and shaking. “This is very disturbing.” Castiel mentioned and Dean nodded.

“Yes, very much so. Maybe I should got run my head into the wall?”

“I will not let you harm yourself Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist something funny at the end here. I hope you guys liked this.


	34. Aftercare

Castiel smiled as his mate slipped further off into dreamland. For some reason his mate would roll around in a barely-asleep state until Castiel had started to speak. It wasn't anything much, just calming words of love and acceptance hoping that some part of Dean's brain would hear and accept those words as the truth that they were.

He wasn't sure if that was going to happen but he did sleep deeper knowing his angel was there. The more Castiel spoke and he was able to hear his voice, the more that he would relax till every muscle of his body was pliant like clay. He looked years younger with his face so relaxed and vulnerable.

The fact that Dean, who slept lightly and no more then four hours a night, was able to sleep so deeply where he was dead to the world when in his wings hearing his angel coo to him spoke volumes. It spoke not only of love, but of trust. He could still sense the bond, just as active as ever, feeling safe with him.

Castiel wondered how long it had been that his precious Dean had associated safety with him. That thought allowed something warm to curl around his grace.

Leaning down Castiel kissed his mate's forehead humming lightly to him.

Few things could be as amazing way to spend his nighttime hours as holding his mate. His sweet hunter sleeping unaware of the world as his wings held him tight, stroking with his hands, massaging lightly. Seeing how Dean would make a soft little sleepy hum or snore, even a snort almost almost as if answering what Castiel would say. The fact that he snorted when Castiel said something like how special and pure he was, hum as he whispered loving words, or snore to just the average things he would say like memories of when he was a fledgling made him believe that even more. Either way it was infinitely better then standing outside his room waiting for him to awaken.

An angel was always happiest when able to watch over their mate. Especially when said mate was vulnerable; for angles it would only be if one managed to get injured but having a human mate meant it was every night as they slumbered.

Dean slept deeper and longer then he ever had since Castiel had seen him. Six hours. His face scrunched up and in a lot of ways it made Castiel think of a kitten which just made him grin more. Though guinea pigs were the most perfect of all of gods creations followed closely by bees every angel was made to create their own animal as well. His had been cats, it was actually Anna's idea to add the claws having said 'they are so cute! You should make sure that there is a way they can protect themselves.' she had said and so he had added the razors at their feet. He could still remember Gabriel watching over him scared that Castiel would hurt himself. Gabriel had made a dog, which did have claws to but not like cats did.

When the time came for Dean to slowly blink awake going from fast asleep to wide awake within a few seconds. Though Castiel wished a bit that he could have watched those cute sleepy blinks from his mate for a lot longer but knew it was needed to happen. Any hunter worth the salt to burn would wake up almost immediately. They never knew when they were awoken if something was there to attack them. The fact that Dean allowed himself to fall asleep under the blanket undressed was a huge thing and showed how much trust Dean gave when conscious which was different then allowing himself to slip so deep into sleep when wrapped up safe and sound in his mate's arms and wings.

When it came to Dean for him to admit or even show such trust was a huge thing and Castiel understood the trust that his hunter was giving to him and swore that he would never let the green eyed man regret it.

“Morning Cas,” Dean smiled and reached up to stroke Castiel's wings not really thinking of anything as he stroked the feathers. Castiel relaxed allowing himself to relax fully, it wasn't the lustful pleasure like when Dean gripped his wings last night, but it was instead a caring sweetness. A lot like a massage would feel to a human, it was something that he had seen plenty of mated angels do. He wondered why Dean was doing that, if it was instincts or just something he was thinking of.

Either way it did feel every bit as good as he was told it was when he was still a fledgling and had asked with a childish nativity.

\- - -

Gabriel smiled as he played with Sam's long hair. It used to be the common thing that everyone grew their hair long, whether male or female it didn't matter. But over time men first started cutting their hair short and then women started doing so to.

He always loved long hair, and was so glad that Sam grew his hair as long as he could. He couldn't grow it much longer then it was already as he was a hunter. The last thing he needed was to have some monster grab him by his hair.

“Morning sexy~” Gabriel grinned as he felt Sam move around as he woke up stretching fully once he was sure everything was safe. Sam sat up looking around and Gabriel leaned over to kiss the anti-possession tattoo on his chest and Sam raised an eyebrow but gave a huff leaning down to press his lips to his angel's lips.

“Very funny Gabe, let's get up and get breakfast.” Sam groaned stretching fully and Gabriel blinked as he heard every bone in Sam's spine crack one by one starting at right above his pelvis all the way up to the base of his neck. How did he do that?

“Hungry?” He teased as Sam wasn't like Dean, that man was a constant black hole when it came to food, always hungry. Not that Gabriel had much room to talk but he ate for the pleasure of eating, he didn't have to.

“Well you did take up a lot of energy.” He pointed out but it didn't make his archangel blush or react anything like that, instead he just smirked and winked at Sam.

“True, I better make sure that you eat a substantial dinner before sexy times from now on, my sweet human.” He cooed and then got a thoughtful look on his face, “or I guess I should say meal, because why should sexy times be limited to just night? Right sugar cube?” He cooed and it ended up with Sam blushing.

“Come on, keep it up and I'll think twice about asking Dean to find that home made cinnamon roll recipe he used to bake for me the first day of school.” Sam threatened, and Gabriel gasped in horror at the thought.

He knew the story, of course as he and Sam talked about any and everything. And he knew all about how Dean used to bake, how he loved it. And about how scared Sam was when he was going to go to school for the first time so Dean, at the time only ten was able to use Pastor Jim's kitchen with his blessing to. Dean made Sam home made cinnamon rolls, not the stuff from the tube but flour and salt and baking soda and all that.

He made it for the first day of Sam's first grade and with the warm crunchy outside, soft inside with eh almost overdoing sweetness of the homemade icing (made with powdered sugar, egg whites, and vanilla extract) with the cinnamon to cut through the sweetness. He was able to face his fears and though he was better the next year going into second grade Dean made the same breakfast for him for his first day of school-this harder as they stayed in a hotel that time. And every year after that. All the way up to senior year.

“Okay, I'll be good.” Gabriel promised, it wasn't just the fact that he was a sugar fiend and loved sweets. What he wanted more was to taste a part of his mate's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer then I expected but I loved writing it and the fluff! I love the fluff!


	35. Cavy

What was he doing in here?

Dean really was questioning himself standing here in front of all this cute. He couldn't help but smile, he walked past a young family with the little girl holding a puppy she called Spot, it made him remember how Sam always wanted a puppy. One of the things Dean never could give him...

Still he walked by kittens that were mewling and bathing their litter-mates, birds tweeting sweetly, and he just couldn't stop smiling. He loved animals, loved them more then he would ever let anyone know. It was the black bunny that looked up at him with big blue eyes that he couldn't help but smile at. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He just wanted to pet and rub all of them, give them all the attention they could ever need.

Still now as he was standing in front of the lines of cages, he was at the local shelter. How many animals that needed love, could break his heart really. “So the guinea pigs caught your attention?” He turned to see a volunteer and nodded.

“Yeah...I guess so.” There were so many; normal ones yes but there were also ones that had long fur, that had curly fur, and there were even ones that had no fur at all. “I, we are thinking of adopting one but we don't really know what it is they need.” He explained and she smiled and looked over to the small rodents and she grinned.

“Well let's see; you will need a cage-make sure that it is not wire bottomed as it could cause bumble foot.” She shuddered before going on to explain, “it is a infection in the feet from either wire bottom cages or not cleaning the cage enough so that they end up standing in their own pee. Yeah.” She nodded in agreement seeing Dean's face. “You'll need a water bottle-not a bowl a bottle that hangs in the cage side-and a bowl to hold food, and places for them to hide.” She hummed pointing to a small little igloo looking thing that kind of reminded him in a few ways about the things in a fish bowl. “If you're going to get more then one you need to make sure that they have enough room, don't get a starter cage unless you are going to only have one. But you need to make sure that you keep them in a place with a lot of time with people because they could die of loneliness if they aren't given enough attention.” She added smiling at a curly furred one that Dean instantly realized it was her favorite. “But you need to feed them Timothy Hay, it has a lot of nutrients, clip their nails gently, they love to eat greens and fruits. And you need bedding for him. That's everything I think.” She smiled and Dean grinned and he looked over to the guinea pigs.

“Okay thank you, you guys hang tight.” He smiled at the pigs heading out and he followed after leaving and she giggled watching him and she smiled and turned to them.

“Well Tiramisu and Pixie, I think someone might be adopting at least one of your siblings.” She cooed turning and walking away.

Dean headed to the nearest pet store finding the equipment. He decided on a deep orange as burnt umber is Castiel's favorite color. He picked up plenty of places for the guinea pigs to hide he got five different kinds and smirking headed back to the shelter.

He paused walking out of the pet store and then turned around picking up another few bags of food and when he came back to the shelter he had some timothy hay, cat food, and dog food for them. He left it and walked away to the small animal part of the shelter.

“So, make a decision?” The same woman asked smiling as she saw what he had done. He was a kind man, even if he didn't like to show it, she knew that she was right.

“I...I don't know. How do you chose one?”

“I know what you mean, just take them all home if I could.” She giggled and Dean managed to force a smile but sighed and shook his head.

“Not what I meant, it's like all the ones I don't pick I'm abandoning. There are too many that need some good homes.” He explained and looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, and she frowned as she realized just how much of a bleeding heart he was.

“I know but at least the one you do, or maybe even more, it will mean the world to them.” That was the thing to say as Dean relaxed and he looked around. There were so many to adopt but smiled as he looked at the one with no fur. It was a light gray and both while it would be someone that wouldn't shed on his leather jacket but also it seemed they probably had problems getting adopted.

Three hours after he left he was driving back to his home. When he got home with some bags and a cardboard box with holes in it and bedding. “Honey I'm home,” he called and smiled as he heard the flapping of wings and there he was. Castiel.

His mate stood in front of him with his black wings just moving back to tuck against his back. “Just who I wanted to see. Come on.” Dean jutted his chin towards the living room and Castiel went. He could tell that his angel was curious with the whole him hiding what he was holding but thankfully did as he wanted.

Once they were sitting Dean placed the box down onto his angel's lap. Castiel looked curiously at Dean before opening the box that Dean had oh so carefully carried and gasped seeing the Cavy down moving around the bedding.

“A...a guinea pig?” He asked and Dean looked at the gray fur less rodent like he was looking at it for the firs time.

“Yeah it is.” He said and Castiel looked at him with his serious expression and then back at the guinea pig with a heartbreaking smile of his.

“What is it's name?” He asked and Dean smirked and leaned over to peck his slightly stubble cheek.

“Her. Her name.” Dean explained before letting out a chuckle, “I was hoping you'd tell me that, Cas, she's yours after all.” He grinned as he saw Castiel's face. It was few times he saw such naked happiness at his face as he slowly offered his hand to the guinea pig.

“You got me a guinea pig, Dean?” Castiel asked more seeming to say it out loud just to say it out loud instead of asking the question but still Dean answered anyway.

“Yeah. One guinea pig, plus stuff a hairless Cavy needs.” He added with a smirk and Dean turned to Dean leaning over Castiel pressed his lips to his mate's full lips. He was careful not to do anything to hurt or squish the pig and pulled away smiling as Dean kissed his forehead.

“Dean,” he said it so deeply the serious way he said his name, “if I was not already bounded to you I'd bind myself to you on the spot.” Dean couldn't help but chuckle at him and smirk leaning down to kiss his angel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for this chapter for so long!


	36. New Home

“Wh-okay Cas.” Dean manages to guffaw past his laugh and smiled at Castiel.

“I mean it Dean, I am completely serious.”

“Okay.” Dean agreed easily though they both knew it wasn't true. If it was Dean who did this without having been bonded to him yet, yes, Castiel would. But if it was anyone else his angel would be touched but wouldn't want to have a bond with them.

He absently thought about how absolutely ecstatic his brother would be if Sam could hear how confidently Dean thought that. He knew, felt it deep in his bones, that Castiel wanted no one but him as his mate. And maybe, just maybe, he was good enough to be his mate.

“I mean it Dean, no one would ever do such a kind thing to me. Only you would think it, much less do that.” He then gave a small smile to Dean before saying the thing that had shown him and gave him the final nail in the coffin. The thing that made him irrevocably Castiel's, even the part of him that was deep in his soul broken and shattered by the coldness of John Winchester's rearing. “You are home, Dean.” Castiel whispered and Dean's eyes filled with tears that he refused to allow himself to shed.

“Come here man,” Dean whispered pulling his angel into his arms holding him tightly to him, chest to chest. He allowed himself to relax and feel safe and loved by Castiel. Sure it made him feel like a chick, but damn it this angel was his mate. “We can marry later,” he promised. It had been said to joke but now that he said it he can't shake the idea of a golden ring bedecking Castiel's finger, nor a comforting slight weight on his own.

“Why would we do that? We are already bonded far closer then any simple human ceremony couold do.” Castiel pointed out and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. That was such a Cas thing to say.

“Never mind Cas, anyway you going to tell me her name?” He asked pointing towards the box where the sow was making herself comfortable with the bedding.

“Grace.” Castiel answered and Dean hummed looking over to the cavy. He would never name her that but hearing it, it fit. Especially with those blue eyes. Angel's grace blue.

“The lady at the shelter said that she would need her nails clipped, do you know how to do that Cas?” Dean asked and the angel nodded his head and Dean relaxed, he knew how to as well but still they had a cage to make. “Good, you clip her nails while I put this cage together.” He said heading to open the cage and putting it together.

He laid out the bedding as well as the water bottle where he filled it and put it in an easy place for her to get it. He got out the burnt umber food dish which he stuffed with timothy hay. The little blue eyes were watching him and he smirked with a smile and think to her even if she couldn't hear him. It was something he often did to animals, it comforted him in a way same as with small children. Don't worry girl, you'll have your place soon. He promised sprinkling down the little wooden sticks that were made for guinea pigs to chew on as the salesman had told him.

He laid out the timothy hay blocks for her to snack on and the hiding places he had gotten. A little green plastic igloo, a plastic castle that had stairs that apparently they could climb up to the top if the salesman was to be believed in the same exact color as the cage the cage. There was a wooden hiding place that she would chew on, that was normal and healthy apparently, and a hiding place that looked like a bee allowing them to hide in there that he knew Castiel would love that. There was another that was the exact same but looked like a shark with its mouth open to let her in. That was his favorite.

He also found the coconut oil and sighed, he'd not realized till after but he would have to massage the oil into the hairless cavy every day.

Glancing back over to Castiel who was smiling as he whispered comforting words to the little girl-to little Grace-to keep her calm as he finished clipping her nails ever so careful with her.

Yeah. Worth it. So worth it.

“Now we just have to massage her every day.” Dean added and Castiel looked over and smiled a bit.

“Yes, she does take some work, but it will be okay.” Castiel promised and Dean nodded moving over to sit beside his mate.

“I hope you know how to do this Cas, because honestly? I'm lost.” Castiel smiled reaching foreword to take Dean's hand.

“You just be gentle. Caring. Like you always are to those who need it.” Castiel whispered and Dean scoffed but Castiel didn't reply because they both knew that what Castiel said was the truth and Dean just didn't know how to take such caring words about him.

Despite that the guinea pig, Grace, seemed more then happy in her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any bonding more pure then a bonding over cute animals? Lots of gratitude to the love of my life, and her extensive guinea pig knowledge. Gods know that I am way out of my depth.


	37. Pets

Sam came from out back where he had been working on a garden he grew. It had been a dream of his, that one day he would marry someone, settle down with his spouse, in a moderate house (not overly luxurious just nice) with the whole two-point-five kids and a dog. The one thing he wanted that wasn't part of an 'apple pie life' or was more just not something everyone did. It was a vegtable garden that he would have vegetables, a handful of fruit and even herbs.

Gabriel was more then happy to help his mate, especially since he had spent so many centuries acting as a pagan deity he always loved gardening. Which was always something the two of them loved doing. Sam's eyes widened as he looked from the cage to the hairless guinea pig resting against Castiel's chest. It was hairless and was gray, making it look like a miniature hippo.

“A...guinea pig?” Sam questioned and Dean looked up groaning, he hadn't told Sam or Gabriel about his plans, but really why would he bother? He can handle paying to care for her and he knew that Castiel would know how to care for the cavy and then some.

“Her name is Grace.” Castiel said happily stroking her face. She seemed more then done with being cuddled and instead moved so her butt was against his face. “She seems to want he-”

“Just put her in the cage so she can get used to her new home Cas.” Dean answered and Castiel frowned but nodded doing as Dean told him to.

“You...do know that guinea pigs can die from loneliness?” Sam pointed out and Castiel froze.

“Die?” He questioned and Dean groaned.

“I know Sam, but as long as she gets to be around people every day she'll be fine.” Dean assured and Gabriel shrugged but looked thoughtful, “what?”

“Well you know, in Switzerland its illegal to own only one piggy.” Gabriel chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes.

“In case you've missed it, we're not in Switzerland.” Dean pointed out, “plus the shelter would have told me if there was something like this.” Dean pointed out but his only answer was the archangel shrugging.

“Won't hurt to have a second one just in case we get pulled into an extra long case, or one too far away. We might be pretty close to the dead center of America but it doesn't mean that it won't be a long drive to get to Washington or Florida or Rhode Island or anywhere else.” Gabriel pointed out and Dean sighed as now he couldn't refuse.

Besides Gabriel did have a point and maybe Castiel will enjoy picking on out. “Yeah, well then come on Cas. Say goodbye to Grace we'll go get her a sister.”

“Sister?” Castiel asked and Dean frowned and then sighed looking at Castiel's slight head tilt.

“Yeah well dude guinea pigs need th-” he then sighed and his shoulders slumped and he forced a smile, “okay, brother or sister.” Dean agreed and Sam couldn't help but smile at how sweet it was to him. Dean was giving up what he didn't want to do, he knew something about needing to clean a gland only male cavy have. Something once Dean would do for only him, and he was glad to see Dean so open to someone else. It was nice, he always feared that his older brother, who was like a brother, father, and mother all at the same time.

He had taken so long putting his everything to protecting Sam, doing everything in his power for him. Missing school so he could hustle and take odd jobs so Sam had clothing and supplies for school, he went to bed hungry so Sam could go with a full belly (he was ashamed to think how long it took him to realize that), he had been messed up by their dad where he didn't believe he was worth anything. His entire being was to take care of someone, everyone.

He was beyond grateful that Castiel could take care of Dean. That while his big brother would never be able to take being cared for all of the time that Castiel would at least most of it. And best of all? Dean would let him.

He loved his brother with everything he had, every part of him, and he loved Gabriel just as much, but different. So very differently. Gabriel was just like Castiel just the opposite side, he needed someone to care for him and Sam needed the responsibility, the ability to give care and adoration to someone special.

“We should go to Samshine.” Gabriel cooed wrapping his arms around one of Sam's. “I know that you've been wanting a dog for your whole life basically!” Gabriel pretended to not notice that Dean flinched, a small part of him, still a little eight or nine year inside him, who always hated no matter how much he wanted he could never give Sammy a puppy.

“Cassie gets the pet he always wanted so much, you can to.” He grinned leaning up, tugging Sam down to his height so that he could press his lips against the side of his mouth. It relaxed Dean still, knowing that he could give the pet that had always wanted and relaxed pushing his finger into the 'not-wire-bottomed' cage as apparently a wire floor could cause Bumble Foot. Whatever that was.

“Road trip!” Gabriel giggled tugging Sam behind him.

“Dude its just on the other side of town!” Dean called but froze as he heard the jangle of someone grabbing baby's keys. “Oh hell no! Come on Cas!” He grabbed Castiel's wrist tugging him running fast. Despite himself he was grinning as Gabriel laughed and Sam was smiling seeing his mate and Castiel had a sweet smile seeing Dean smiling as well.

Reaching out with his grace he made sure that Grace was fine before he slipped out of the room following his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the friendhsip of Dean and Gabriel. And destiel and sabriel. I love writing this so much.


	38. Buddy

Sam didn't know what he was planning as he drove the car that Gabriel had tucked away. It was just a simple car that Gabriel had. He could fly so he normally didn't bother with a car but he had a handful since he did like to sometimes drive around. He would sometimes use up a lot of grace and so needed to relax some and with the fact he didn't sleep he had a lot of time.

Of course sometimes he would lay down and pretend to sleep, slipping into a deep meditation but he didn't always want to do that. Now of course with Sam who did need to sleep he would hold him either matching his mate's breathing and just bask in Sam's very essence surrounding him, blanketing him letting him know that his Sam was there and his, or he would just spend the entire night stroking Sam's face, hair, shoulders, wherever he could reach with both his honey gold eyes and his hand. Mapping his mate out with his eyes and hands and very grace over and over until he becomes almost blind to everything else.

They could have ridden Baby with Castiel and Dean but knowing how those two get, especially now they had finally admitted their feelings to each other, neither felt like dealing with that. Both were nurtures by nature even if neither really showed it. So to have to see both trying to do whatever it took to make each other happy was...yeah, no.

Of course it wasn't that different to how Sam and Gabriel were to each other but with a few exceptions. Sam wasn't touch starved and living with the constant fear that he would lose someone to walking away from him, sure he feared losing someone to death much more then Dean but not that they would just walk out on him one day, and Gabriel had been around humans for centuries, he knew how to interact with them to the point it was second nature.

Plus either he and Gabriel were going to find a dog first or Dean and Castiel were going to find a guinea pig first. They wouldn't be wanting to just stand there with the dog on a leash or the guinea pig running around scared in a box. So instead they drove two different cars out to the same destination.

When Sam got to the shelter his heart ached seeing so many dogs that needed homes. Gabriel put his hand on the small of Sam's back understanding this perfectly. He had a animal companion since he left home. He normally went with dogs for the simple fact that they could keep up and were okay constantly traveling, he could have just snapped one into existence but never did, always finding one that needed a home. But most times whatever one he took there were many that he couldn't, and so had to leave behind.

“There's so many,” Sam whispered and Gabriel nodded.

“Yes, there are Samshine.” Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam's cheek, “spray and neuter your pets is said for a reason.” He sighed before taking Sam's hand, “but Sam, listen to me,” his voice went from the almost constant teasing to much more serious which immediately had the tall hunter's attention. “though I know it breaks your heart to see so many in need of a home, you have to realize that to the one you pick to adopt it will mean everything. And it will be one less in need of a home.” Gabriel assured and Sam gave a gentle smile at the idea and looked down at his scuffed sneakers before looking back up at Gabriel with a slight smile.

“Thanks Gabe, I needed to hear that,” he whispered leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. He pulled away as he heard a gentle aw 

Turning they saw a young man, maybe nineteen years old if that. “Oh, I-I'm sorry you two are just...just...adorable together.” He managed out and Gabriel chuckled and shot him a wink.

“No problem man, I think we are to,” he teased with an easy grin.

There were so many dogs. So, so many. Puppies, big dogs, small dogs, ones that stayed in the back but most were all over them, wanting attention. “So Sam-Moose?” Gabriel asked and Sam sighed looking down to pat the head of a dog that was just leaving puppyhood.

“I want...I want to adopt one that normally wouldn't be adopted. Anyone will adopt a puppy, we should give a home to one who doesn't have much of a chance.” Sam said and Gabriel grinned, of course that wasn't something he could do when he was constantly traveling back before he found Sam, but he always did want to take in the one who would be ignored and forced to make their own way.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Gabriel smiled brightly and Sam grinned back and they began looking around. In the end they found a three year old dog with yellow fur, he was just starting to get too old to be adopted but wasn't so old he couldn't take leaving the only home he ever knew.

“He likes you,” Gabriel hummed as Sam pet the dog laughing as it liked at his face and sniffed his hair, seeming to enjoy the coconut scented shampoo he used.

“I like him to.” Sam whispered pressing his face against the dog. They did adopt him, buying the leash, chew toys, bags to pick up his poop, brush, shampoo to wash him, dog food and bowls and everything else.

“What are you going to name him Sam?” Gabriel asked and Sam raised an eyebrow tugging Gabriel's hair a bit teasingly.

“What are we going to name him, you mean.”

“Love, it's okay, you can name him.” Gabriel assured and Sam glared at him, taking it as a challenge. Of course, the famous Winchester stubbornness. He loved it though, even when it was turned on him.

“Goldie, Duke, or Buddy. You pick one.” Sam said and Gabriel groaned but Sam leaned down to press their forehead together, their lips so close that as he spoke every movement of his lips brushed against his archangel's. “I picked three names, you pick which of them you want to name him, compromise my love.” He whispered and Gabriel got lost in those hazel eyes he adored and the silky feel of Sam's always balmed lips.

Today's lip balm flavor was chocolate and aqui berry. His favorite.

“Yes,” he moaned leaning foreword to try to claim those delicious lips, the chocolate and aqui berry frosting hiding the delicious cake that was his Sam's mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Sam cooed teasing him, brushing his lips once more before pulling back. “Pick our dog's name first. No kissing me till I get an answer.”

“B-but Samsh-”

“Better pick before we get in the car. Can't kiss while one of us is driving.” Sam smirked and Gabriel gasped worried.

“Buddy! Let's name him Buddy!” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck while the giant of a man looked down to the dog in his new dark green leash.

“What do you think, Buddy sound good?” He asked and the dog barked causing the hunter to laugh as the archangel tugged on him whimpering which quickly had Sam pressing their lips together in a commanding kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is about time we got some Sabriel since the last few chapters had been heavy Destiel.


	39. Names

Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched Castiel interacting with the cavy. He was squatting to be on the different cages level. He kept a respectful distance from them since they were very skittish animals. He spoke to them so softly and they were pulled to him.

Dean knew that they could speak to animals and he wondered if Castiel was actually talking to them now. Dean was lounging against the wall just watching him and seeing how in his element he was. Castiel kept coming to one of the few very long haired guinea pigs, according to the small card she was female and was all one color of an auburn.

“You make a choice sweetheart?” Dean asked and Castiel frowned which prompted Dean to hold his hands up. “Take your time Cas,” he promised and the angel shook his head.

“No, no that is okay. I think I do. This one seems receptive to coming home with us and sharing a cage with Grace.” Castiel pointed, not to the long haired one that he had kept coming back to but, to one of the normal looking ones in a combination of white, brown and black.

“Really?” He asked and Castiel tilted his head slightly.

“Do you not like her?” He asked and Dean frowned shaking his head.

“No that isn't it, but I thought that you were really going for that long haired one.” He pointed to the auburn one who turned her head over to look at their direction.

“Long furred ones require more attention since their fur has to be trimmed.” He explained and Dean reached foreword to grip his angel's shoulder.

“We can trim her, if she is who you want.” Dean assured and Castiel looked excited for a moment before frowning again. “What is it baby?”

“I have already told her we will take her.” He frowned and Dean knew he would hate to break a promise to the multicolored cavy.

“Well...we could always adopt two of them. Three is a lucky number after all.” Dean said even on the inside he was groaning. There was no denying it anymore even if he always truly knew it. He was whipped. He was so fucking whipped.

“Really?” He asked with wide eyes and Dean nodded.

“Really Cas, the cage is big enough for the three of them, and that way they'll have more then just one other animal; it can get kind of argumentative if you only have two.” Dean smiled and that wide smile that Castiel gave him was like seeing the sun shining down on him and he couldn't help but smile back.

“Thank you beloved.” He whispered hugging Dean tightly as Dean held him back and smirking nipped his neck.

“We best be careful though; the one has fur longer than Sam's hair-he'll probably grow it longer so he can be with the longest hair.” He chuckled as Castiel shook his head at the joke. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and hummed.

“Even so, we could always braid his hair and her fur.” Castiel said and Dean laughed pulling away to peck Castiel's nose.

“Maybe later, come on huggy bear.” He took Castiel's hand leading him away.

\- - -

“So what are their names?” Dean asked driving down while Castiel reverently held the box holding the girls cooing to them pushing one finger into one of the air holes so they can brush against them to hopefully calm them.

Whatever he was doing was helping as he cooed in a language that Dean didn't know. “What do you mean?” He asked before shaking his head, “they are yours to, you should name one.”

“Really? I'm not too great at naming things Cas.” Dean tried to deflect but was cut off by his mate.

“You will pick out a great name for her. Do not worry.” Castiel assured and Dean sighed before shaking his head.

“Fine. Not like I can deny you anything. But you name one first. So I know what names her sisters will have.” Dean agreed but made sure that Castiel would name the one he wanted to name most first.

“Well that is good, considering I am the same when it comes to you.” Dean was probably smiling one of the sappiest smiles he ever allowed to take over his face, but considering he was driving and so looking at the road he didn't mind enough to try to fight it. Instead he moved his hand in Castiel's so their fingers entwined and they rested their hands palm to palm with each finger hugged by two from their mate's hand. “I think the long furred one would do well to have the name Bella.” Castiel said and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“So Grace and Bella?” He asked and Castiel made a noise of agreement.

“Yes. Grace, Bella and?” He waited patiently for Dean to think as he did so.

“What about Amara?” Dean asked and Castiel hummed.

“Grace, Bella, and Amara?”

“Do you not like the name?” He asked and Castiel shook his head, interrupting Dean.

“No. It is a good name. I like it.” Dean grinned squeezing Castiel's hand and his angel gave an answering squeeze of his own.

“Well...good. Let's get Bella and Amara home to their sister, yeah?”

“Yes Dean,” Castiel happily agreed with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again; Domestic Destiel is my favorite Destiel.


	40. Old Dreams

When Dean and Castiel got home moving carefully so that Bella and Amara weren't jostled, Gabriel and Sam were getting Buddy used to his new surroundings. “Found a dog?” Dean asked offering his hand so that the dog could sniff his hand.

“Yes. Buddy.” Sam answered giving his standard Bitch Face to his brother. “Jerk.”

“Hey Buddy, my name's Dean. Don't worry about the bitch.” He chuckled giving the dog a wink while he was doing this Castiel was putting the two guinea pigs into the cage with their new sister. He added another water bottle he had picked up and used the other small bowl (it matched their food bowl, it was meant to be a water and food dish but it wasn't good for Cavy to have water from a bowl) and so filled it with more food so all three girls would have more then enough. They had enough hiding places for all three of them and would be fine.

“What?” Dean asked as Sam was looking at him grinning as he petted his dog.

“So much for your 'never going to put down roots'.” Sam smirked as Dean rolled his eyes, to Dean for so long hunting was all he had. Slowly but surely he became caring more and more about other things. More then just Sam and Castiel and Gabriel. It took forever for him, Dean did not trust easily, but once he did he gave everything he had.

He didn't trust Jack for so long, but once he did he was a father to that little boy. Just like Castiel was, both more then Lucifer ever was, and Sam loved being in the role of uncle even if it was unsaid. Jack was a smart kid, realizing how embarrassed it would for Dean to be called 'dad'. When that kid was sent to the Empty...everyone took it hard but it wasn't like the not sleeping for weeks on end and glaring at anyone who even whispered his name. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Cassie, Lisa, Ben, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, despite all the pain they gave them, dad and mom.

“I don't know Sam.” Dean shrugged and Sam somehow, someway, managed to keep his facial expression clear. He didn't want to anger Dean with pity, even if it wouldn't be pity but Dean's natural defense mechanism would come up.

“It'd be easier if we don't have to constantly do credit card fraud and hustling for pool.” Sam pointed out with a smile, there was only so much they could do. “Sure we have to keep it up to make sure that no one connects our hunting with us, but we can go through a lot fewer cards.” Sam could see the gears in his brother's head working. The two angels kept quiet, allowing the younger Winchester to handle the older one.

“Yeah, and we have bosses who doesn't mind us taking off whenever?” Dean pointed out and Sam shook his head and smiled.

“Dean, you could do what Robert did,” Castiel pointed out frowning as he thought of the grizzled old man who was like a father to his love as well as his love's brother who was at the same time his best friend and his brother's love. “Be the one who finds hunts for other hunters.”

“Yeah, or there is that dream of yours to own your own bakery Dean.” Sam added and smirked at Castiel and Gabriel's shock.

“I did not know that. Dean?” Castiel questioned and Dean shrugged looking away from him and Gabriel smirked.

“Well Dean-o if everything is good as your pie I think you'd do good.” Gabriel smiled giving a grin to his best friend. Dean rolled his eyes at the trickster but was obviously a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable to be the center of attention.

“It could work Dean, if you are your own boss, you can take off whenever you want.” Castiel added and Dean shrugged sighing.

“I don't know, if there is no way to know when the place would be open it won't last.” Dean pointed out and Castiel smiled and reaching foreword gripped Dean's hand. “Cas,” he whispered looking right into the familiar blue eyes he loved so much. It wasn't even eye sex it was tender eye love making.

“Dean, Gabriel and I can fly, we will have to fly to take care of Grace, Bella, Amara and Buddy and can open up the bakery if we get a handful of good employees.” Castiel promised and Sam spoke up before Dean could say the next thing that he knew that his brother would say.

“Plus I'm pretty sure that Cas and Gabe know how to tell a good person best.” Sam added with a chuckle and Gabriel nodded and Castiel hummed in agreement, his eyes staying zeroed in on green eyes of his mate.

“Even if we decided to do this, how would we get a small business loan to get things set up?” Dean pointed out and Gabriel chuckled and gave a smirk to him, finally pulling his little brother and the older Winchester from their intense eye stare. 

“Dean really? How do you think I have several homes all over the place? I can easily get another property here to open up a bakery.” He chuckled before glancing over at Sam having his plotting look that Castiel instantly felt more then just a little worried about. He still remembered Gabriel's games from when he was a fledgling.

“Gabriel, what are you thinking?” Though Sam said that, his tone of voice told the archangel exactly what his hunter meant. If you are planning something stupid, don't even think about dragging me into it.

“Just wondering if Dean's 'Bakery' Dream can change a bit.”

“What is wrong with a bakery?” Castiel shot back like it was his dream that Gabriel was insulting. The humans blinked at the hostility but Gabriel understood it and shrugged.

“Nothing. Just that if our Winchester boys were to add coffee and tea, maybe even sandwiches and salads it'd be a cafe instead.” Gabriel pointed out as everyone looked over to Dean who looked away.

“Sammy did always say he would make salads, so that it would cancel out the pie.” Dean smirked at the sound of Sam's groan.

“I was eight.” Sam groaned ignoring the little 'aw' coming from Gabriel.

“It is a lot to think about.” Castiel was intune with Dean's emotions and moods, he always had been. It took him a while when he first saw Dean on earth. He was for so long used to Dean's soul, which was pure and unmitigated Dean. No way to hide or sulk away, no wish to even. Their every thought and fear spoken to each other in communion, even if Dean didn't remember it. Trying to figure out how he hides away and pulls back. Pretends he doesn't care as deeply as he does, hides insecurities behind a charming smile and humor. Pushes people from him not just the fear that they will hurt him, but not thinking he deserves their comfort and acceptance.

He truly didn't believe he deserved to be saved, even when he was the most deserving being Castiel had ever seen. He was glad to see Dean slowly get more and more used to accepting he deserved love and acceptance and happiness. Still he knew that Dean was slow to come out of his shell, a hard life forcing him to grow and be a parent from the time he was still a toddler seeing to that.

And for now it was becoming too much. Dean needed a chance to get his bearings, and Castiel would do whatever Dean needed. “Let us all think about it. It would be Dean's...baby...” Castiel couldn't help but smirk at the word now brought to mind the Impala, “it would be a lot of work, even if all four of us work together. He should be allowed to think on it.”

“Yeah, Sam to.” Gabriel said jovially but Castiel knew his older brother was worried for his own mate. If running a cafe would be what Sam would want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got kind of heavy at the end but I am glad how this went. I promise this is pretty much how heavy it will be for a while. This is a big life decision for them.


	41. New Hopes

Dean did not speak about the idea of the cafe, not when he got used to taking care of the trio of guiena pigs, not when he got to know Buddy, not as the four got to know how to move around in this new home. He wouldn't have thought it was much different then living in the Bunker but it was. To them it was like a home. A real home.

It was not like being in a fortress, even if this home was a basic fortress as well.

When they found a possible case that was up in Pennsylvania they drove that way in Baby. Normally Dean would jump at a hunt but this time...this time he almost didn't want to go. Shaking his head he nearly screamed at himself. How could he be so selfish?!

He knew what went bump in the night. Other people didn't, they couldn't, it'd drive them crazy. Rip away the false sense of security and leave them scared with no way to fight back or even know what to look for.

Plus he didn't know how to live a normal life, he had tried with Lisa and Ben. It had been like watching a toddler trying to force a circle peg into a square hole in those little toys they have. He wasn't meant for a apple pie life. If that was because of how he was raised or he was just born wrong he tried not to think about, even if he knew the answer. Sam had an apple pie life, a girlfriend, top of his class at Stanford, they were raised the same and Sam was fine, so Dean was made for this life.

This was best, for everyone.

His dark thoughts did not let him think anything positive. It didn't allow him to think that he was the older brother and he had been the one to protect Sam. That to Sam he had been a father, mother and big brother, that he hid the truth from him as long as he could and made sure to be gentle and slow when he trained him; that Sam got to be a kid while it was only Bobby who reminded Dean and showed him how to be a kid growing up. He definitely didn't allow himself to think that maybe it wasn't that a normal life that didn't match up with him but it was just that Lisa and Ben were not right with him.

As depression, anxiety and self-loathing wrapped around his brain refusing to allow him to get away he remained quiet. He employed the few techniques he had developed not knowing that there were other ones meant for it. He silently breathed in through his nose for five seconds before slowly releasing the breath for five seconds to.

Castiel didn't quiet know what was happening. He knew Dean of course, Sam might know Dean the best but Castiel was connected to Dean. His very grace had entwined with and fused to Dean's blazing bright soul so much that he could sometimes misunderstand Dean's feelings for his own. Taking Dean's hand, Dean said nothing and did not acknowledge the strong warm hand cupping his. But he did squeeze Castiel's hand once before focusing back on the road.

Still he did not let go.

Sam saw Gabriel watching the exchange, he had been to. It was nice that after so long of being stuck in the middle between Dean and Castiel's sexual tension and those weird eye fucking thing they do. It has been so long that he is used to the two staring deeply into each others eyes.

Gabriel was smirking and his honey eyes were sparkling with mischief and mirth. He had waited until the two of them were done with the tender moment to speak up. However Sam knew Dean with a lot more then Gabriel did, even if he and Dean clicked into almost instant best friends even when they thought Gabriel was just some pagan demi-god.

Sam reached out gripping Gabriel's wrist, when Gabriel turned to him Sam looked right into his eyes, his hazel eyes staring straight into honey gold eyes. Slowly he shook his head and though Gabriel pouted he did nod and Sam leaned over to press his lips onto Gabriel's cheek.

When they got to Philadelphia Dean all but crashed having driven most of the way there, and he wasn't one to sleep in a moving car so was wide awake. Castiel crawled into bed with him, slipping behind him to spoon him.

“Mmm...Cas?”

“Rest now Dean, I'll watch over you.” Castiel promised, and he could tell how exhausted Dean was when he merely hummed in acknowledgment and mumbled what might have been a 'thanks'. Dean wasn't one to accept another caring for or protecting him, though he gave that freely to almost everyone he met.

On the bed across from them Sam was laying down with Gabriel laying his head on his chest while Sam played absentmindedly with his hair. Normally when on a hunt Sam insisted that he get a separate bedroom, and Dean whole heartily agreed, but considering they were just sleeping and doing nothing neither couple would do anything. Though they all absolutely love each other, they could go forever without seeing that.

\- - -

“Morning Dean,” Dean's bleary green eyes opened and he gave a small grin at Castiel.

“Morning sunshine.” He chuckled as Castiel handed him a cup of coffee, “thanks angel.” Dean flirted even though it went over his head but he did understand it was a way for Dean to court him. He inhaled deeply and grinned as it was just how he liked it; strong black coffee with a generous amount of sugar. “Perfect.” He hummed happily sitting up so he could drink a deep drought.

“Of course. Sam is already awake and showering,” he added and Dean grinned as he finished off his coffee, he could tell that Castiel had already showered before Sam, and Gabriel who was enjoying a deep meditation that was like sleeping to him.

“Got you, any ideas is happening here?” He asked already to business.

“Relax for now Dean.” Castiel assured but Dean shook his head.

“No. I can't.”

“Why Dean?” Castiel asked with a heat Dean wasn't used to seeing from his angel. Sure Castiel could be a bad ass mother fucker, and sure those fiery eyes had glared at him from time to time he had turned it onto him but never without a reason. “Dean, you need to take care of yourself, practice some self-care!”

“Self-care?” Dean repeated frowning at Castiel who nodded, “David Cooper, Miranda Mosley, Chelsa Blinken, Jacob Walden, and Chris Jumpman. They've all died. How could I bother painting my nails and taking a bubble bath when more can add to that number.” Castiel just frowned and reached out his hand to cup Dean's face.

“You hold even those who died before you knew there was something dangerous.” He sighed and reached out his hand to cup his face, “you can't save everyone my love.” Frowning he leaned over to kiss him sweetly. “My darling love,” he whispered without thinking his grace slipping through to wrap around his mate's body.

“Cas-”

“Shh.” Castiel whispered continuing to allow his grace slowly wrap around Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for this chapter to be so heavy but seriously we need to talk about Dean's mental health.


	42. Self Care

Dean closed his eyes, even if he couldn't see the white-blue silver of Castiel's grace it wrapped around his freckled form, the shining orange-yellow gold of Dean's soul glowed and fought to get out to touch Castiel's grace. It was not till that grace washed over his right shoulder where the scar of his hand was. The two could communicate even if Castiel didn't often take advantage of it.

He didn't for several reasons; one was that the bond, though at the time Dean consented to it and clung to him; they not only struck up a friendship but also just might be love but he didn't remember any of that, it would open his mind and emotions to Castiel which the angel knew that Dean was uncomfortable with his own emotions, and just the fact now that Dean had a physical body and is not a soul entwining with grace instead of a body pressed against a vessel.

It was shocking to even Castiel who knew him so well, the only one who could contest him knowing Dean the best was Sam which was more Sam knew him differently. Slowly, but still happening, tension melted away from Dean, untightening the skin around his eyes, relaxing his mouth, the slight furrow of his brow...it left him looking strangely boyish.

Castiel knew the story, of course, something so deep in Dean that even as just a soul Castiel had sensed it but hadn't thought much of it having thought it was his past but now knew just how deeply it effected Dean. No one could go through what Dean went through and not be effected; from the time he was four he became the father, mother and older brother to Sam, he became the caretaker for even his father; Castiel worried if he ever even had time to process his own mother's death.

He had realized other things as he knew Dean as Cas once again, the 'holy tax accountant' instead of the Seraph that gripped him tight and he clung to. It was never stated but he knew John Winchester had to have beat Dean at least a few times, especially when Sam had left which had shown him that Sam never knew, not to mention the neglect; emotional and physical, and probably verbal and emotional. Castiel can still remember rebuilding his body; the inner workings had been able, he was technically supposed to rebuild Dean as he was before he was torn apart, to make him as a perfectly healthy twenty nine year old. He had not rebuilt the damage that came from not being fed enough as a child-it had shocked Castiel a bit, to have damage like that Dean had to have gone days without eating-healing the old wounds that Dean had gotten from a quarter of a century of hunting and sustaining injuries that he never allowed to heal before going to the next hunt.

On the outside he had gotten rid of every scar except the brand that showed him to be Castiel's, he couldn't not show it as it was a symbol on Dean's soul but truthfully (even if he hadn't been able to admit it at the time, even to himself) he liked having his mark on Dean, he had carefully crafted every beloved freckle, stretched the skin over muscle and bone lovingly, and slowly set the soul back, promising not to go far before lovingly breathing life back into his lungs and using some of his grace to jump start his heart.

For the first time since he woke up in that coffin Dean looked so relaxed. He looked so innocent and Castiel could feel his own heart twist with love and care. “Please Dean, for Sam, Gabriel and myself if not for yourself. Take care of yourself.” Castiel whispered and Dean frowned but before he could say anything Castiel slowly moved Dean so that he was laying down and began stroking Dean's short hair.

“Do not say that you do take care of yourself, you eat and do sleep but you need to take time to take a break. To allow yourself to take a breather and recharge.”

“Cas, sweetheart-”

Castiel used his fingertips to go over Dean's plush lips and looked deeply into his eyes. “My love, do you even know how you would relax and 'recharge'?” Castiel asked pulling his fingertips from Dean's mouth.

“Bubble baths and manicures?” He asked with a charming smirk, one that had worked on more then a few people and worked even on Castiel. Still, not enough to ignore him not taking care of himself, or even mocking taking self care, and he sighed.

“Dean, if not for even us then for the people you are trying to save.”

“The people I-Cas! How can you say that? While I'm 'relaxing and recharging' people will be dying. I have to at le-mmph!” Castiel cut him off with a kiss.

“Dean. If you don't take care of yourself how can you help others? And you will not dare take yourself away from me.” Castiel glared at him and sighing his wings, unnoticed by Dean stretched out to push at Gabriel, pulling him from his mediation. 

“Broski? What happened?” Gabriel asked looking around worried for his best friend, little brother and own mate.

“I need to go talk with Dean,” and with that Castiel and Dean were gone.

\- - -

“Son of a bitch! Cas you know I hate th-” Castiel cut him off once again flipping Dean over, he didn't know what Castiel was planning, thinking maybe he wanted sex but it wasn't what he did, sitting on Dean's lower back right above his rump.

“Relax Dean,” Castiel cooed and his hands were on Dean's shoulders slowly, kneading them and Dean let out a gentle moan as Castiel began massaging.

“Damn baby, you're better then magical fingers.” Dean groaned becoming like jello in Castiel's capable hands. He didn't know how he could do that, but he could, he didn't care where Castiel had learned. He thought magic fingers were good?! Sure they felt nice to have some rubbing on his back, but for Castiel to do so...hands that search out where he is most tense and patiently work through with real fingers kneading somehow knowing at the exact pressure to do so to work the knots out of Dean's muscles without hurting.

Others had tried to massage him before, he might be a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy, but every bed partner knew what he was doing when he came in, not like he ever had a real choice with his transient lifestyle before Castiel, but a handful had tried to massage him for after care. Dean never skipped on the after care and would massage plenty of times but didn't like getting massaged back.

It hurt.

How did Castiel massage him without hurting him? Dean didn't care. It felt so good, turning him into just goop. 

“I think we found a way to get you to relax,” Castiel whispered and Dean only answered by groaning and Casitel smiled moving down to massage down Dean's spine. When he finished all the way down to his lumbar muscle Dean was asleep. Still Castiel massaged his neck and then his foot, smiling a bit at Dean fast asleep, leaning down he kissed Dean's forehead before heading out of their room.

He went to the cage holding the three guinea pigs, massaging some coconut oil into Bella and trimmed Amara's long fur. He made sure to pick up Grace so that she wouldn't feel left out and talked to all of them. Guinea pigs had to be talked to or could become sick or even die from loneliness, even with the three of them still he wanted to be careful. He did a quick check and seeing that they are all okay he then moved to Buddy. He knew that Gabriel would be by in the afternoon but still Castiel changed out the water, made sure he was adequately fed, take him for a walk and then make sure that he was healthy the same way he made sure the girls were.

When he was done, Dean was still napping and with a smile he kissed his cheek before flying them back to the hotel. When Dean awoke he would be bright eyed and relaxed and ready to tackle the hunt and do what he has dedicated his life to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a long time coming, but I enjoyed writing this and it's a decent length of a chapter. I hope you guys all like this and I just have to say, I love Castiel forcing Dean to relax some.


	43. East of Eden

“Dean this...makes me....very happy.” Castiel whispered in the same soft, worshiping tone when he first tried a burger.

“The pie?” He asked half teasing and half serious.

“The others were good but this...”

“Looks like we found your favorite Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk and Castiel nodded.

“Yes this is...amazing.” He took a deep breath of the tart filling and buttery crust, “what is it?”

“Cherry.” Dean frowned then thinking back, racking his brain, had he really not had Castiel try cherry pie yet? It was a classic! Not as good as apple pie, which was his very favorite but cherry was a good second.

“I like cherry. I like cherry very much.”

“He's my cherry pie~” Gabriel started singing gently pulling Sam, who was still finishing up the last of his side salad, Buddy was laying at Sam's feet waiting for scraps that the tall man would not give him. Despite all of them being nice to the dog; they all loved him and he loved his people back, but Sam was by far his favorite. It was only Sam who he'd come running to greet when he saw him again, even if Sam had only been gone for five minutes to the bathroom, and would follow him around whenever he could.

“Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise,” Dean sang back.

“Taste so good, make a grown man cry.” Gabriel sang back before the two reached over to high five. Sam was chuckling a bit while Castiel, while he didn't get the reference or the song the only thing he really understanding that Dean was singing and he had so rarely heard his mate sing and he loved it.

“I want to try this amazing cherry pie.” Gabriel chuckled standing, “you want something Samshine?” He asked happily and Sam twisted his lips, while he wasn't really one for sweets often he did like something sweet every now and then, and he did miss his older brother's pies. Even if Dean never was able to bake them since before a few months ago, Dean was scraping by when they were children, he'd have to shoplift food a lot of times. There was no way Dean could get everything needed and even if he could most hotels had either just a microwave or less or shitty oven that couldn't really bake well. However what was part of his childhood, especially when he was younger, is the nice words Dean would weave for him as they ate those tiny single serve pies, that one day they'd have good pies. And the two or three times with Bobby that Dean could by all the gods; they were delicious.

“Uh...why not you get an extra big piece and we can share?” He asked and Gabriel's eyes widened and sparkled like Sam had offered him the world.

“Will do Sammy!” He smiled leaning down to kiss Sam's forehead. It was still kind of strange to hear the name 'Sammy' and it not coming from his brother's voice. He didn't mind Castiel and certainly Gabriel calling him it but it would take a long time to get used to.

When Sam took a bite his eyes closed and he smiled, “this tastes just like the cherry pie you made when I was ten!” Sam grinned, “how did you do that?” He asked and Dean chuckled.

“My go to fruit pie crust, a little bit of sugar, cornstarch and almond extract mixed with the cherries-seventy five percent sweet cherries with the twenty five percent a tart cherries so it won't get too sweet-and the dough laid out and brushed with butter before baking till crispy golden crust and tender insides.” Dean shrugged, “not that hard.”

“I'd pay you for this pie Dean-o, I swear this is the best baking ever.” Gabriel grinned and Sam nodded.

“Dean is good at cooking but he bakes best,” the pride is obvious in Sam's voice as he talked about his older brother, it was rare for Sam to get an excuse to say what he really thought about him. “If you do the bakery, I think it'd be really good.”

“Sam we go hunting, no one will go to a bakery that is constantly closing.”

“Is that what is bothering you Dean?” Castiel asked stopping from eating his pie, the fruit-still lukewarm-staining his lips and teeth a gentle red that was barely over pink. As they talked so far he had been silent, but the way he stared at Dean had made it clear.

You bake well. I taste your care and love for us; your family. I appreciate it. I'm proud of you.

“Yeah, not for nothing Dean-o but I've been on earth a long time-I know plenty of people who I know are trust worthy.” Gabriel assures, “places have mangers, we can have you make the pies in the morning and we go.”

“Hunts last more then one day Gabe.” Dean sighs taking a bite of his pie so he doesn't have to say anymore. He knows how this ends. They don't get it. Dean Winchester can't have nice things, so far things had been so close to perfect, more then he ever thought he would or could have, if he pushed for more he'd lose everything.

“So we have at least one person who can bake?”

“Bake as good as you, use your recipes and someone with a natural talent for baking.” Sam added with a smile, “surly you know someone who can bake to? It wouldn't be fair to expect Dean to bake everything to stock an entire bakery anyway.”

Dean had at first felt bad, why have them open a bakery because he apparently was so good at baking then immediately want someone else to bake. But when he continued he relaxed, Sam was right, of course. Fresh bread, pie, cookies, fudge, tarts, cake bars; lemon, pumpkin and cream cheese, brownie bars, so much. No way could he do it all by himself.

“Do you know anyone Gabe?”

“I do know one couple. They live in Texas; she's really good at baking and he is good at making a relaxed place to work but not too relaxed.”

“They'd be cool moving two states away? For a bakery job?” Dean asked raising a eyebrow and Gabriel shrugged.

“Last I talked to them they were talking about moving, they don't want to raise a family in Texas. Want a fresh start. If not I have others, they just popped in my mind first.” Gabriel assured and Dean frowned.

“It isn't a done deal yet.” Dean denied and Castiel frowned turning his entire body over to Dean.

“Dean.” He said in his deep gravely voice as Dean groaned.

“I...not unless Sam does to. He always talked about making a cafe.”

Sam, somehow, held back his groan as Dean could seemingly never take the time to do something for himself. He was always helping others.

“Fine. Some hot sandwiches, salads and soups.” Sam agreed and Dean immediately relaxed.

“Could your cafe/bakery use some tea and coffee?” Castiel asked as Dean looked over to him raising an eyebrow. He hadn't thought Castiel would really want to do this, he seemed so far to be talking about it because he thought Dean wanted it but now he was wondering if maybe Castiel wanted this as much as he secretly did.

“Well yeah, I think that would help. You know anything about coffee and tea Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk and Castiel looked away.

“I could...watch some bees.” He whispered and Dean smirked.

“Get some earthy crunchy people, local grown honey.” Dean agreed and Castiel grinned, although guinea pigs were his favorite animal but he loved to watch the bees and honey.

“You want the hippies I can always mix the tea flavors.” Gabriel added with a smirk, “I used to do that in the East India Trading Company.” Sam's eyes widened as he realized just what Gabriel was talking about and let out a low whistle. Gabriel answered turning to his mate to shoot him a quick wink, “so were decided?”

“Yeah. I think so.” Dean agreed shrugging, “all we really need is a spot to open, all the licenses and a name.”

“Name will be the easiest. I...I kept thinking about it when I was younger.” Sam whispered looking away, the few times he would remember and think back to Dean when he was at Stanford, he thought of him a lot. He might have been out of that life but he wondered about his big brother, wondering late at night if he was alive or dead, sick or injured. He always thought of those nights about the bakery Dean whispered to him about when he was young and wondered if Dean ever thought of his dream. If he hated Sam for following his.

“You have an idea Sammy?”

“E...East of Eden.” He whispered looking down, it was something he had decided when he began to believe in god and angels and praying, he never told Dean. By the time he heard about it and believed in it Dean was already a hardened hunter. He saw too much evil that Sam was a little wary to tell him, he never hid it but never mentioned that he prayed every day. Prayed for his big brother, prayed for Jessica's spirit, prayed for those who needed to be protected. Dean had simply shrugged and moved on, much better then Sam thought that he would react.

“I kinda like it.” Dean grinned and they looked at the angels who smirked.

“Eden was a pain to plant. I hope it wouldn't be as big a pain.” Gabriel chuckled at the wide green and hazel eyes.

“Eden was not that bad Gabriel.”

“You were just a fledgling Cassie, all you had to do was plant the seeds, I had to use my grace to mature them.” Gabriel pouted as Castiel smirked at the pout of his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this chapter would go so far but I enjoyed showing more of brotherly love, with some hints of destiel and sabriel.


	44. Cuddle Bug

“What in the world are you doing Dean?” Sam asked as Dean, who was right now humming the song Cherry Pie to himself looked up.

“Baby needs her bi-weekly tune up.”

“Seriously? Bi-weekly?” It hadn't been the first time that Sam heard it but he always was shocked to hear it. Sure, cars need to be tuned up, but only about once a year, not even monthly, especially not twice a month.

“Yeah. But these cougars need a little bit extra TLC, every 10,000 miles or year; whichever comes first.” He then chuckled, “Baby goes through a lot, we have to take care of her,” Dean added with a wide smile glancing at Sam. Sam didn't feel the same connection to the car as Dean did, but he knew that to Dean it was still his home just as much as their now actual house home.

“I swear Dean, I'm surprised you didn't want to be a mechanic.” Sam said as Dean took a deep breath and sighed, putting the wrench down, “I used to, do like Bobby, maybe even make a junkyard where I can remake cars.” He shook his head and Sam looked down thinking back to the man who was an uncle in all ways but blood to them, acted more like a father than John Winchester did.

“Samshine! Come here!” Sam looked over, his hunter instincts still keeping him from jumping.

“I'll be back.” Sam promised but Dean chuckled and threw his fist in the air and Sam groaned rolling his eyes he walked away. “What is it Gabe?” Sam asked with a smile, seeing Gabriel always broguht a smile to Sam's face. How could it not? Dean and him were very close, close in a way where only a hard childhood could forge, close over years. But with Gabriel it was vastly different, it was a different kind of happiness, a different feeling deep inside of him. When Sam looked at Dean it was how he thinks he would feel looking at a older brother, father and mother, calm and accepting love. With Gabriel it was a feeling of something crawling around in his torso but he liked it, he liked that combination of feeling a strange giddiness but at the same time feeling secure and comfortable in his presence.

“I need my Sam-Cuddles.” Gabriel pouted in a way that should not be cute on an adult man, much less a nearly-ageless angel but it was. It was adorable.

“I'm sorry love,” Sam cooed taking his angel's hand leading him back into the house and to their bedroom where was the best place to cuddle. Sam stretched out his body into the perfectly big bed that allowed him to stretch out his legs without his feet going over the edge.

Sam laid on his back, putting one arm to cushion his head and Gabriel, much smaller, climbed onto the side of Sam, laying on his side to place his head onto Sam's chest, to pillow his head. He hummed as Sam wrapped his free arm around Gabriel and the archangel laid his own arm over Sam's chest.

“You're comfy~” he whispered happily and Sam let out a chuckle, cooing slightly to him.

“You are quiet the enjoyable cuddle bug to.” The hunter teased and Gabriel pouted and climbed up Sam's body and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Careful Sam Moose, I am a hot archangel, not one to be messed with.” He grinned however the younger Winchester brother didn't look worried or aroused, just rolled his eyes and chuckled grabbing Gabriel, flipping him over so that Gabriel was caged under him. Normally Sam wouldn't be able to do that unless Gabriel let him, but he was able to this time because Gabriel was not expecting it.

“Silly little angel~” Sam teased with a wink, “you realize we are all alone in the house right now?” He cooed rubbing his mate's face.

“What about the girls and buddy?” He asked with a smile playing it off and Sam chuckled at the thought of the pets that stayed in their home.

“I meant Dean and Cas, I don't think Buddy, Grace, Bella and Amara are going to need us for a little while, huh?” Sam cooed to Gabriel and he smirked, the quirking of the short angel's lips downright scandalous.

“No, I don't think they will, however will we spend our time Sam?~”

\- - -

“Dean?” The green eyed man stopped what he was doing, cutting off his acoustic rendition of Eye of the Tiger.

“Yeah babe?” Dean asked with a smile as Castiel sighed, he was used to Dean calling him by pet names, while babe and baby were one of his favorite ones. It was something precious.

“I feel the need to hold you in my arms.” Castiel said it in his same almost monotone way, he wasn't being flirtatious, wasn't being shy. He was just stating it. Dean blinked for a moment, it was so out of the blue that it took him off guard.

“Oh Cas, are you feeling a bit cuddly?” He teased a bit but had a huge grin on his face. He leaned over to peck his lips, “come on huggy bear.” He took the angel's hand, tugging him over to the Impala's trunk and hopping up on it, tugging Castiel up after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a lemon but I actually like it like this more.


	45. The Angel's Nest

“Doesn't that look like a nice place?” Sam asked causing the occupants in the car to all turn to look at it and frown when they see it.

“I think its abandoned, kiddo.” Gabriel frowns looking deeper into it, probably seeing the past of it or some other angel crap.

“Well yeah, we couldn't get a building being occupied.” Sam pointed out and Dean glanced at him in the rear view mirror where he and Gabriel were sitting together, pressed tightly against each other but not doing anything untoward.

“For the cafe?” Dean asked and Sam nodded.

“Why not?” Sam asked and Castiel glanced at the old building. It was still good but still needed some TLC.

“I like it.” Castiel hummed and Dean shrugged.

“Why don't we look into it?” He asked taking a sharp turn, they still needed to do the grocery run.

\- - -

As far as Gabriel was concerned, the choice had been made. Sam liked the building, Dean and Castiel agreed on it. This would be their cafe. He began making the accommodations that he would need to do to get the building. Of course with Sam and Dean's official wanting by the FBI and both being considered dead they would have to go over something else.

It wasn't long to make a new ID for them, he was able to buy the social security identity of two dead guys and changed the name. He asked them about what name they wanted to go by and decided to go with Campbell.

When they bought the building the names on the lease were something that made them all smile.

Dean Campbell, Samuel Campbell, Castiel Novak, and Gabriel Milton.

Every few decades Gabriel would change around his last name having landed on Milton last time the official story was that Castiel and Gabriel were cousins who were with the Campbell brothers. Of course they were used to going by all sorts of names so it was no big deal for them, Castiel chose to go for Novak in honor of Jimmy as well as his daughter Claire who was doing well becoming a hunter and her girlfriend Alex, and had been able to move on and though she would always love her father she had been able to get over her anger once Dean had told her just what a hero her father was by becoming Castiel's vessel.

The building needed a lot of TLC but with all four of them working together they got it up and running in two weeks of work. Of course with them having to go on hunts those two weeks of work were spread across a month and a half. Dean had a natural instinct to working with his hands, he could repair almost anything and it was just a little bit of internet searches where he was able to get the pluming, electronics, lighting, and kitchen up to snuff. Castiel handled the cleaning and Sam took up the painting while Gabriel was getting the licenses needed to make the business legal.

When they were done it was quiet a homey little place. There was a upstairs which had two bathrooms that were clean with a small cupboard (installed by Dean), that held soaps, hand towels, and toilet paper as well as cleaning supplies for each bathroom, a couch, as well as a small kitchenette and table, and a place to hold supplies as well. The downstairs had a industrial kitchen where they could make a few small items for a cafe-soups, salads and sandwiches-and plenty to bake, a counter top and place to put pastries, coffee and tea selection to brew up amazing coffee and tea, as well as plenty tables and chairs to sit people. There was also two bathrooms, three stalls each and two sinks, the inside was painted a warm burnt umber that when the sunlight hit the wall it would look like a sunset.

The outside was painted a hunters green paneling with the shutters were painted white, in gold across the big window for window shopping it read the name. The Angel's Nest.

That name, when they decided on it, made Dean snigger. They were planning to call it East of Eden, Campbell's, Novak's, or even Winchester's where they could claim it was extended family. They went through a lot of names, but in the end they settled on The Angel's Nest.

They bought all the coffee cups, tea cups, plates, bowls and baking dishes a set of pretty blue. With that they were ready to start up.

Dean baked up a storm; pies, muffins, cupcakes, just a small batch of each so that there wouldn't be a lot left over at the end of the day when they closed down. Hopefully.

They didn't do too bad. Opening everyone had been curious about the building that was opening and came in to check in. The scents of the little pie-lets Dean was baking, all of them a single serving pie so that they didn't have to worry about cutting the pieces and they didn't do too badly.

Dean always thought he would want to be in the back, stay in the kitchen baking so that he didn't have to deal with people but he enjoyed introducing himself to all of the people and smiling as he brought out the fresh baking to put down for them. Castiel was better at interacting with people than he once was but still being a little bit off just added to the coffee shop part of the cafe, they expected that they would be a bit odd which helps.

When they finished up they took the leftovers and dropped them off at a shelter, it was enough to feed them for the night for dinner, at least five or six people if not more. That night they came home tired, and sleepy but all happy. They sat and petted the animals for a while, petting and talking to the girl guinea pigs and Buddy, before they all retired for the night and enjoyed the quiet domesticity of falling asleep in their lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I absolutely love this chapter. Does anyone else just love domestic Winchester boys and their angels?


	46. Proposal

“How long have we been together, Dean?” Dean glanced up from his tune up of Castiel's Lincoln Continental Mark V, raising an eyebrow. That was a strange question, especially since he would think that he would know exactly. Dean could name the day-June 19th-but he bet that Castiel could have told him how long they had been together down to the minute.

“You've forgotten Cas? We got together on the nineteenth of June last year.” Dean chuckled thinking back and hummed his eyes glancing to the falling leaves. “So that means that it's been...fifteen months?”

“So little time?” Castiel seemed quiet, almost morose as he said this and it piqued Dean's attention.

“Babe?”

“It feels like we've been together for longer.” He explained and Dean blew out a harsh breath.

“Well we have been in love for a lot longer, for a good seven years if not more-even if we never thought of each other as boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends...” Dean frowned pulling away from the beige monstrosity that Castiel cared so much for and turned to him.

“Baby? I'd think you'd be all for thinking of us as boyfriends.”Dean said frowning thinking of this, this rejection from Castiel cut him to the quick, much more than he thought it would. Dean was never one for labels, as long as Castiel kept loving him, kept treating him the same, who cares if he didn't like referring to Dean as his boyfriend? Maybe he wanted to use another word; like significant other or something? It always sounded stupid to him but he would go with it for his angel.

“Do not be mistaken Dean, nothing makes me happier than how close and intamency we are now, it's just...I do not think boyfriends is enough.” Castiel explained and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What more is there?” To Dean, who had lived on diners and snacks, one night stands and out of motel rooms not knowing for sure if he was going to live to see next week, much less next year, the idea of being in a committed relationship was more commitment than he ever thought he would get a chance to do.

“We lived loving each other-silently-and being in a relationship in every way but the carnal way.” He explained, “I don't want to live in marriage the same way before we get to it.”

…

Did Castiel just say marriage?

Really, he really just said marriage?

Marriage?

Castiel wanted to marry him?

“Dean?” Castiel questioned knocking Dean out of his running thoughts as he looked over to him, his wide green eyes clashing with Castiel's calm blue ones. “You are opposed to the idea?”

“NO!” Dean screamed before calming down a bit, still rushing to say what he needs to say to assure Castiel it wasn't like that. “I'm just shocked man, you never even hinted at it. But I'm not...opposed to it.” Dean said and could feel the heat stealing across his face as he said this.

“Do you want to?” He asked and Dean couldn't believe how this was going. Castiel wasn't offering up a ring, nor was he on one knee, which Dean was grateful for but somehow he was still feeling as shocked, out of breath with a mixture of fear, excitement and happiness that he would if Castiel was on one knee begging for his hand. Something on the hunter's face must have revealed what Dean couldn't say because he had a wide happy smile on his face, one that rarely managed to stretch his normally much more stoic expression and he pulled Dean to him by twin grips on his face.

“Aw~ so cute. Oh Cassie, you finally proposed to your mate! They grow up so fast!” Gabriel cried causing Dean to jump slightly while Castiel's eyes slid to his older brother looking at most just slightly annoyed.

“It's about time you two got on with it.” Sam grinned and gave a raised eyebrow at Dean when he opened his mouth to argue. It was true, the amount of times that Dean and Castiel had held the poor moose suffering unresolved sexual tension. A lot of unresolved sexual tension.

“Whatever, I don't see you having this happen? Can't you tell when something is private?”

“Like how you should wear the dress?” Sam smirked and Dean glared at him, crossing his arms.

“Maybe you should.”

“That isn't what Gabe told me last night.” He said with a smirk and leer that made Gabriel proud but had Dean confused before it all clicked and he gave a yell.

“What the hell man?!” He demanded and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“All the traumatizing stuff you and Cas put me through,” Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes punching Sam's arm.

“Older brother privileges.” Dean chuckled and the angels watch their mates with smiles on their faces from the brotherly bonding. 

“I think you should wear a dress, Sammich.” Gabriel winked as Sam gave him a dead eyed stare.

“No way in hell.”

“Not even for me Sammy?” He asked with big begging golden eyes. Dean, of course, found this hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write.


	47. Marriage

When the wedding day came neither Sam nor Dean wore a dress. Castiel and Gabriel didn't either. Their wedding day ended up on June 21st, the heat of a Kansas summer was no joke so they all dressed in white. White tuxedos and color coded with each of them taking a different color to be their handkerchief and ties. Dean and Sam wore the color of their angels' grace and for Castiel and Gabriel they wore the color of their humans' soul.

Grace and soul was very similar and one of the biggest thing was that every soul and grace was its own individual color. Dean wore blue, a bright blue, Sam wore a golden color that was close to topaz or bronze, Castiel wore hunter green and Gabriel wore burnt umber.

They set up a archway under a old oak tree setting up, they would not have thought anyone would have come but instead they found themselves surrounded. Dean and Sam looked around wondering what was going on, jumping when a young man came up, looking about twenty six, twenty seven, maybe twenty eight with a man that was obviously his father came up and hugged Sam and Dean. That kid from that bug cursed development.

Now looking with new eyes they noticed others, so many others, others from hunts that they saved, ones that had no way to have known who they saved but somehow they were here. How were they here? Neither Dean nor Sam minded but still them being there was so...confusing.

“You seem surprised, Dean.” The sudden voice had Dean jumping, looking over to see his soon-to-be husband. Fuck. Soon-to-be husband. Never had Dean thought he'd be married, he didn't think he could ever since he never thought he could fall for another hunter-two twisted people together doesn't sound like a good idea-nor could he ever take someone who had no idea what was out there and tell them all of this.

But Castiel, he was more then he could ever thought of even if he knew what to hope for. Luckily he had gotten through all of his hangups (even after the seven or so years of realizing that he felt something more than friendship for Castiel but who knows how long it had really been) or he worries he would have run away. But no talking now but Dean knew he wanted this. Still, he'd rather they not tempt fate.

“Dude, we aren't supposed to see each other till its time.” Dean said and Castiel just gave a chuckle.

“Dean that came from a time when people would be in arranged marriages, there is nothing to say for us.” Castiel whispered and Dean's eyes slipped to see Sam gripping Gabriel's hips looking deeply into his eyes and he looked...close to tears? Before Dean could move Castiel gripped his hand tight. “Plus some guests wished to say hello.” Dean jumped looking around and his heart was suddenly in his throat as he saw them.

Ellen, Jo, Patricia, Johnathan, Zack, Cody, Jacob, Eddie, Pastor Joe, even Bobby. People he's lost, both people he failed to save as well. The one who had been stroking Sam's hair turned from him and he stopped breathing, his lungs stopped, his heart stopped, the fucking world stopped and tears slipped from his green eyes as he saw who it was.

Mary Winchester.

“M...Mom?”

“Hey baby boy.” Mary cooed smiling reaching out to stroke his face. “So handsome, so strong, I'm so proud of you.” Castiel remained silent as mother and son saw each other again, his grip on Dean's hand allowing him to see her and the others.

“Mom I-” Dean didn't know what to say, he had rarely if ever been told someone was proud of him; he made sure that Sam always heard it but there was never anyone to say it to him.

“You are good Dean.” Castiel whispered wrapping his arm around Dean's body. “They understand that you can't save everyone, even though you try, you can't. They know you did everything you could. They want to be here to be with you.” Castiel promised pressing his lips to Dean's temple in absolute care, wiping his tears away. For once Dean did not feel weak the few times he had cried.

“It's okay, my dearest, they know you went to hell and back for them, they are grateful even if you failed to.” Castiel promised holding him close. Somehow they all calmed down, Sam having gone through the same thing seeing so many who had died, and it was soon time just as sundown was happening.

Castiel and Gabriel were the ones waiting at the end of the alter, exactly how they got that Dean didn't know. Maybe it was Castiel's big blue eyes, he might be immune to Sam's puppy dog eyes after basically raising him, but his angel's big baby blues he didn't have as much a tolerance as for Sam's. And for Sam it was only that Gabriel wanted him to walk down the aisle to him.

However first was the living people attending their wedding, a lot fewer then the dead they both know wsas there but still there were quiet a few. More then they thought would be there. Dean and Sam looked over seeing the two girls that Gabriel had known, they had moved from Texas and now stood with gentle smiles.

Rose was much taller than her wife with short cropped hair and her dress was short and black with lilac and baby blue flowers decorating down the one shoulder and along her empire waist. Kristen, who was very short-she didn't reach her wife's height even with the nine inch heels she was sporting, her dress was a light peach color with red rose pattern over it. Kristen went first with Buddy on a leash leading him up to the angels and handed Buddy to Gabriel who held to the leash, having Buddy act as his best man, and Kristen kissed first his cheek and then Castiel's before moving to the side. Next came Rose with three little harnesses holding the guinea pigs, who all had big flowers held on to their little harness and once she got to the end she gave them to Castiel to handle them before hugging him and Gabriel, she did keep Bella with her since she had a love for long haired auburn fured guinea pigs. Still she stayed with her sisters just her harness was a bit further away from each other.

It was then that Dean and Sam walked down the aisle, they did not hold each others arms or anything like that but instead walked side by side in perfect step. They didn't wonder at how they looked, it was only just how they were parts of each other since seeing the men-angels-waiting for them at the end of the aisle and could consciously think of nothing else.

When they reached them both angel reached out to take their hunters hands. “Today,” Chuck, who had come just because it had been centuries since any of his angles had bonded and now two were. To Hunters. He might not control people like some believe but he does write in what happens around them and what he thinks will (a first draft) and what eventually they choose (a final draft) and then off to the publisher. “We are here to see the bonding of not just two people, on double, but also the binding of two families. I even go to say, two worlds.” Chuck chuckled a bit at his own joke, and though all four gave him a side eye glare they were also grateful to him for it. A wedding with the pomp and pageantry just wasn't for them. “Now, the vows.” As one his angels, who would soon no longer be his angels as when they bonded as they were about to they became only each others. True they had already bonded but as Sam and Dean were humans they had to bond to the angels the human way for it to truly count.

“If you will allow me, be mine,  
If you will it, bind to me,  
If you be it, be within me.”

Dean and Sam were in a trance now, not like they were out of it and had no control. Rather they were in their own bubble where nothing and no one but them. They could feel the second half of the vows they would speak to complete their mate's. If they wished not to they could back out, but this was the last chance to if they did. They already thought it through. They wanted this, hell they would even wager that they needed it.

“I will be yours, if you are mine.  
I will treasure you above all others, if you do so for me.  
I give you part of myself, freely.”

With the final words whispered by their humans, they were theirs, fully. The gasps of shock threw Castiel off and he looked up into the wide eyes of his mate frowning when he saw the shock and awe there.

“Dean?” He was confused, this was a happy occasion, the happiest of his life, why w-

Then he saw his reflection in the green eyes of his mate. Not James Novak's body. Him. Castiel. His true form. Dean was seeing him. His three heads, three pairs of wings, and just how big he was compared to Dean.

And just how inhuman he was.

“You're amazing.” Dean's whispered shocked registered to him. Dean reached out and Castiel happily took his own hand up to grip his mate's. For Dean it was like seeing two images at once, on one hand he could see Jimmy, the vessel, but he could also see Castiel. He had wondered, daydreamed about it as Castiel rarely spoke on what he looked like and Dean never could really bring himself to ask, but now...now he was seeing. And some part of him called out to that form.

It was pure Castiel.

Sam saw the same thing looking at Gabriel, but was much quieter.

“We're married Sammy,” Gabriel whispered awed, he had long ago thought that he would have his mate. “Sam?”

“Your form...it's...beautiful.” Sam managed to get out as Gabriel felt himself starting to freak but he relaxed hearing that and sensing nothing but love and awe from his mate through their connection. Same found this form of his...beautiful?

“Sam?” Gabriel couldn't say more as suddenly Sam's lips were covering his own, but he could feel it all through their new connection. 

His Samshine found his true form; with the three pairs of wings, nine heads all around so he always saw every side around him, and Sam was seeing him. Seeing him and calling him beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going between sweet and heartfelt for this, but I hope I did it justice one way or another. I know that Chuck is revealed to be the main bad for the final season but I had this planned before that, and I don't like what the writers did with him. I liked him as a absentee, but not abusive, father and not evil. Also just a quick note, we officially have a single digit amount of chapters left.


	48. Honeymoon

“I don't know Cas,” Dean frowned spinning the globe in the library they were visiting. Not for research, at least not the kind he was used to, but to look for a place to go on a honeymoon.

Honeymoon.

It was not something that he had ever thought he would go on. He never thought he would get married-something he was very glad to be wrong about, he never knew how happy he would be to call Castiel his husband. But a honeymoon?

A vacation even is not something he had a lot of chances to have a vacation, and definitely not a honeymoon. It felt like it was going so fast, but he knew that Castiel still viewed him as himself, he didn't expect Dean to become an apple pie life, instead he would live as a hunter, in two worlds, with him.

“Is there anywhere you want to go Dean? Somewhere you had never gotten to go?” Castiel pushed and Dean gave a chuckle.

“Babe, I've gone to every state, seen everything there is to offer.” Dean chuckled before smirking, “what about you? There has to be somewhere you want to check out.”

“We are not set to just be in North America Dean, there is other places for us to go.” Castiel smiled at the shocked face and Dean shook his head quickly.

“No way am I going in a metal flying death trap. Not again.” Dean shuddered remembering the last time he had flown, he was afraid of flying at the best of times but that near crash...yeah, no. Just no.

“Metal flying death trap?” Castiel questioned and Dean groaned looking away from Castiel and rubbed his head gripping the short strands.

“A airplane Cas! They are horrible, I'd rather fight a pissed off werewolf with no weapon than go into those fucking things.” Dean shook his head and Castiel couldn't help but smirk, the very common feeling of affection warming his heart.

“Dean, my love, have you forgotten who you are married to.”

“I'm married to you.” Dean pointed out and Castiel nodded.

“Yes, mate, and I am an angel.” Castiel pointed out, “you do not need to fear.” Castiel said and Dean did not get it, he didn't say anything and that had Castiel confused, his new husband was normally a lot faster on the uptake. “I can fly Dean.”

“Well yeah, but I can't. I have t-”

“I can fly you Dean.” Castiel explained reaching out to take Dean's hand, “we can go wherever you want Dean. Is there anywhere you always wanted to see Dean?” Dean didn't say anything and Castiel knew that there was something that his mate was not saying, “Dean, you trust me,” it was not a question, “so tell me.”

“I guess I was always curious about Prussia.”

“Prussia?”

“Yeah, it was dissolved in 1933, but it was a country that was founded by Templars.”

“I know that Dean,” Castiel then let out a guffaw, “I never heard you speak history like this.” Dean shrugged and gave Castiel a saucy wink.

“I'm more than just a pretty face and sweet ass baby, I might not read up on history just to but I do learn and remember things that are important.” Dean explained and Castiel smiled leaning up to press his lips to his husbands, stealing a sweet kiss.

“I know how smart you are Dean, but let us see the place that is Prussia.”

“Seriously? Just like that?” Dean asked confused and Castiel frowned. “Don't you want to see somewhere?”

“Of course baby, as you wish. I care nothing for where we are.” Castiel promised pulling Dean into another kiss.

\- - -

“So where do you want to go Samshine?” Gabriel asked Sam stroking his hair out of his face.

“Well I don't know,” Sam shrugged putting the leash they had used to take Buddy for his morning walk.

“Come on Sammy, I know that is a lie, you have to have somewhere to honeymoon in mind.” Gabriel cooed, “I've been all over the world in the millenniums I've been here, I don't think there is a single place I haven't been at least for a little bit, you can pick anywhere.”

“Well...when I learned about mythology I kind of always thought that Cythera.”

“Aphrodite's place?”

“Yeah, goddess of love and all, the first place she walked for a honeymoon.” Sam frowned as his husband started to laugh. “I'm sorry Sam, it's just that is not exactly how it happened; it was just her favorite vacation spot for her and Ares to sneak off to.”

“Well, where do you want to go Gabe?”

“No, no, sweet we can go there. Wherever you like, if you want to go to Cythera that is where we will go.” Gabriel promised giving such an indulgent smile, “I have a place to~ I have to clean it out since I let her use it as a little hideaway with her lover boy, but she promised every time she'd send her nymphs to clean it top to bottom.” Gabriel chuckled and gave Sam, who looked shocked, a quick kiss before walking over to make the call.

Someone had to watch over Buddy as well as the Cavy girls.

\- - -

“Buddy needs to be walked twice a day, before the cafe is open and after it is closed.”

“The piggehs need to have fresh water and timothy hay before it is open, after the cafe is closed they need at least an hour of floor time, and fresh water again and fruits and greens feed as well.”

“Yes, that's everything.” Castiel agreed as Gabriel hugged the two women.

“Thanks again for this.”

“After you watched our own girls, how could we say no, Gabe?” The shorter of the women giggled, referring to when they had their own honeymoon and Gabriel had house sat for them taking care of their two guinea pigs and cat. “You guys have a great time!”

“Thanks guys, I made pumpkin pie last night, have at it,” Dean winked, he knew full well that was one of their favorites.

\- - -

“Wow” Sam was shocked to see Gabriel's 'bungalow' as he called it. It was like a posh summer camp set by the ocean. The majority of it was open air, the only things closed off was a kitchen and bathroom as well as the bedroom having plenty of vines and sticks windows that they could open if they wished.

It was all light wood and thatched, the bed itself was like a hammock, hanging suspended from the roof and moving slightly with any big movement.

Which would either make sexy times extra or make it dizzying. However Sam wasn't too worried, as Gabriel had said 'there are more places to get frisky than just the bed, dear husband.'

Sam grinned as he felt Gabriel clinging to him, pressing his front to the moose like human's back, the archangel's arms wrapped around his husband and mate's waist. “Come on sweet, let's go relax in the Mediterranean sun, the water is amazing this time of year.” Gabriel kissed Sam's neck teasingly pulling on Sam's shirt.

\- - -

“Nice place,” Dean hummed seeing the loft that he and Castiel would be staying at, a place that Castiel had managed to get a hold of. It wasn't a huge thing but was like a proper hotel, with pictures and crisp sheets, as opposed to the motels that Dean was raised in. Far from a well made loft.

“It's alright, I like it better now.” Castiel hummed pulling Dean closer to his body allowing his husband to settle against his chest.

“Oh? Why? What was wrong with it?” He asked looking around, however it was useless as this was the first time he had ever seen it, so whatever changes Castiel had done was not something he could point out.

“No nest is complete without your mate in it.” Castiel explained and Dean couldn't help but think of the old corny saying You are my home.

He wouldn't say it, but he knew that Castiel knew.

“Heh, well I'm here, you're here, so what should we do now?” Dean asked and Castiel answered by kissing Dean from forehead to temple, following his hairline.

“There is much we can do, I've stocked the kitchen with most of what you'll need; flour, sugar, salt, butter, baking powder and baking soda. Those as well as some meat, cheese, potatoes and canned food.” This caused Dean to chuckle and give his new husband a quick peck.

“You want me to make you some more pie, Cas?” Dean teased, baking was something that he always loved to do, it just always relaxed him, and pie was by far his favorite to make-and eat-and though he would always be who he was, no ring on his left hand would change that. Still a week vacation would not hurt, and being able to come home and have some of that apple pie life, would be his version of the apple pie life. It was like he got the best of both worlds.

“I always appreciate your pies, and adore the tastes, love is my favorite flavor.” Someone really needed to tell the angel that he can't just do that, doesn't just say stuff like that. Sure putting love in your cooking was a cliché but it was true, it was true for him. “Maybe if you'd like we can go out and you can experience a marketplace.” Castiel smirked at Dean and reached down to give Dean's ass a squeeze, “then I can have a piece of Dean Pie.”

Dean was a horrible influence on his husband and mate.

And he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw somewhere the idea of Castiel falling down a hill yelling out 'as you wish' to Dean and it makes me smile. I always view sabriel as very sweet and just cute, they will have just as much sexy times as destiel, it is their honeymoon after all, but I just wanted to do cute sweet stuff for them, you can imagine the sexy times they are having.


	49. Hunt

Dean had never been so relaxed, three days of just him and Castiel, just enjoying some time one on one with his new husband was like a dream. He never really thought that he would really enjoy it but he loved getting to talk to his mate and know each other as just Dean and Castiel, instead of Hunter and Angel.

Castiel was more than happy having been the focus of Dean's attention the entire time. Planning out meals together, deciding what they would do. Going to see movies, teaching Dean German, or just snuggled together while they both did their own thing. It was like being in their own bubble for a while.

After backpacking across the islands of Greece, seeing all of the ruins that Gabriel had whispered in Sam's ear. It was as if he was able to see how they were when they were new. Gabriel himself preened over Sam's constant attention on him and only him.

But now all four were back in their home, Buddy, Grace, Amara, and Belle all more than happy to see them once again and were happy to both get into working at the cafe as well as their other job. What they never in a million years thought this would be what was happening.

“Mr. Winchester what happened?” He looked up at the police officer, trying to hold back his glare.

“Actually it's Mr. Winchester-Milton.” Sam knew how they were getting but had to quickly explain, he was lucky that Charlie had been able to erase all of it, so he had to be on the up and up, they are becoming more and more like Bobby every day, no matter how much Dean wants to deny it. “We just got back from our honeymoon, none of us have been able to get new Ids yet.” Sam assured and that calmed the police man.

“Hell of a way to start your lives, huh?” The officer said and Sam nodded sighing.

“Yeah, but like I said, we were walking and saw some kind of animal attack the couple.”

“But why were you out here anyway?” The police officer asked looking around, “long way from Maryland, aren't ya?”

“We wanted a fresh start, my brother and I are originally from Kansas.” Sam explained, careful to tie the line between the truth and the official story, “listen man, I don't know what the hell is going on anymore then you do.” He knew well that with no explanation that the police, as well as anyone not in the 'know' would come up with some kind of 'rational' explanation. Anything but the supernatural. Usually it was Dean who dealt with something like that but Dean was...

Sam's eyes slid over to see his older brother, brother-in-law and husband. There were two children, a two year old and a baby. The little girl, who held up two fingers when they asked her what how old she was, Dean was holding her baby brother, while the older girl gripped his pants leg. He was the only one who she would let near her, and it was thanks to Castiel to relax the baby boy.

“What will happen to them?” Sam asked and the police officer looked over.

“We will find some family to take care of them.”

“And if you can't find any?”

“Why?” The officer's suspicion was spiked, but still he sensed nothing untoward about them, and considering how long he had been on the job he trusted them.

“I don't like talking about it, but you could easily Google it; my mother died when I wasn't even a year old, and our dad...well, he went a little off the deep end, Dean is four years older then me and he was more like a father to me then dad was. Seeing a older sibling...”

“Oh. If so they'd go into foster care.”

“That's a crap-shoot.” Sam whispered watching how his older brother visibly softened, he knew his brother would never say it, but some part of Dean wished to be a father, to work with kids. He had a magical touch when it came to kids, one that Sam could admit he was a bit jealous of. He loved children but it wasn't something that he could do like Dean or Gabriel could.

“Don't worry, they'll be fine.”

He sincerely hoped so, that the little girl with the curly red hair and blue eyes and the little baby with the wispy platinum hair would be fine. That some aunt or uncle or something would be there to take care of them.

Somehow that hope doesn't help him and he worries about little Violet and her little brother Jacob. That it wouldn't happen. They had no one. He didn't know how he knew but somehow deep down he just knew. Dean froze up, looking up his green eyes met Sam's hazel, he could feel it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really serious really fast. And it will keep getting more serious, I know I've been ignoring the whole 'hunter' thing. If you want hunting watch the show, I want to explore other parts of these lovely boys. But as far as I remember it never really looks at something like this, losing parents like this. I hope you guys liked this. I'm now in the situation where I kind of want to finish this story up and have it wrapped up, but at the same time I kind of don't want it to end.


	50. Adoption

“I can't get those kids out of my head.” Dean groaned as he and Sam were doing the packing up for after a hunt. Sam frowned but nodded, it didn't take a psychology degree to know that Dean saw himself and his little brother in the kids, knew exactly how hard it would be on them.

“I know man, but what can we do?” Sam pointed out and Dean nodded, there was just something about those kids. Dean did love kids but normally could relax knowing that they were safe, that he was dedicating his life to make sure that they and all other kids were okay.

“Do you th-”

“Moose. Squirrel. Just the brothers I wanted to see.” Both jump turning to see the demon king of hell, Crowley. It had been a while since either had seen their sometimes alley, and him showing up now could not have been good news for them.

There was a slight disturbance in the atmosphere and suddenly Castiel and Gabriel were there with the slightest sound of flapping wings. The runes they had left behind to tell them if any supernatural beings had entered the room of their mates going off in warning.

“Crowley.” Castiel stated his sharp blue eyes searching out any other beings, especially demons. Gabriel kept his analytic golden brown eyes on Crowley having never met him and not knowing quiet yet how to deal with the king.

“Hm, angels. Well I was just coming to get some help with these darling hunters.” He then took a step back revealing the children that the brothers had just been talking about.

“Dean! Sam! Cas! Gabe!” Violet yelled out rushing to Dean, her little brother cooing starting to crawl to them.

“You know them, poppet?” Crowley questioned as the little girl hugged Dean's legs and the little baby managed to get to the group before Crowley picked him up and carried him over, handing him off to Sam.

“Yes Mr. Crowley, these are the nice men who helped us.” Violet said happily moving to then hug Gabriel and Sam.

“What are you doing with these kids?” Gabriel asked, he was the angel of fertility, and though he had stopped doing his duties but he still had his powers of being the angel of fertility.

“There parents had a bit of a business arrangement with me. A deal of sorts,” Crowley tensed obviously not wanting to say too much in case Violet started asking questions. “I came to see if we could find them somewhere, Susan-their mom-didn't want them separated if anything happened to her.”

“We...”

\- - -

If someone asked Sam how this happened, he would not know how to answer them. It was not something he could even think of. How Dean and he said that they knew no one to take them in but that something about them had the brothers not want to separate from them. The angels, their husbands, taking charge for them to take the children, taking them in, Crowley pulling the strings so they were considered the adopted parents of the children.

They didn't know how Crowley did that but the new story was that they were Gabriel and Castiel's cousin's children that they were the only ones left in the family and so took them in. Dean and Castiel took in Jacob while Sam and Gabriel took in Violet, but since the two couples lived together they had nothing to worry about since the siblings were going to be continued to be raised as siblings.

With Crowley as their godfather.

\- - -

“Why?”

“I always wanted to be a godfather,” Crowley said happily when Dean asked that.

“Crowley. The king of hell. Caring about a catholic thing?” Dean was mocking him but he just smiled.

“I was catholic before I became a demon.” Crowley hummed, “but anyway I will be sweet little Violet and Jacob's godfather. And they will have a squirrel, giraffe, moose and bird for fathers.

\- - -

Castiel had never really had the opportunity to see his mate with children before he comforted Violet and Jacob Newman a few days ago. Now he was seeing him and his heart ached for the life his beloved Dean was forced to live. He was a caregiver by nature, it was deep inside of him. He wondered if fate had been so kind to have an 'apple pie life' that Dean would either be a mechanic or a job that he worked with kids. Of course he would never have met Dean if that was the case, and a selfish part of him was glad for this.

“Get out of your head Cas.” Dean pulled him out and Castiel smiled, since Dean had got his powers unlocked he became more comfortable with them, he could sense more-he had always been able to feel emotions of others and able to focus on getting others to listen to him-and even in extreme situations move things. It was different then Sam's ability to always know things that are going to happen and being able to even sense emotions when he focused or the same move things when in extreme situations.

Castiel smiled moving over to open the door for Dean who was carrying an exhausted Violet to bed. She had gone through a hard few days as everything was put on the up and up and the fine details were ironed out. She had taken her bath, which Dean was grateful she was old enough to do by herself, He had braided her red into pigtails so that it wouldn't get tangled-a thing he remembered a little kid telling him once in a hunt of some kind-and in her new pink kitten themed pajamas.

They had managed some furniture easily enough, they were just some quick things until they could get around to getting some more furniture suited to the kid's tastes. Dean hummed the song Hey Jude as he placed her down, Castiel having pulled the blanket back, they had a night light they plugged in before moving into the living room to give some fruit to the guinea pigs who had taken to the new children happily. They were a little scared hiding in their hiding places but still made the squeaking sound that they had learned meant they were happy and approved. Buddy on the other hand was more than happy to come right up to them sniffling at them. Violet had already tried to ride him like a pony.

Sam and Gabriel were already putting Jacob into his new crib, Dean's first plan was to carve a crib. Next he was thinking of making one of those raised beds that had steps to get up with a slide down and a little toy box at the end. He was actually very good at metal working and welding and loved to do so with it when he could, having taken jobs welding a few times when he had to stay in one place for a while before.

“Night kid, sleep well.” Dean whispered before leaving the room with the door cracked.

\- - -

“You have nothing to worry about Gabe.” Sam said as they were both watching over Jacob for a few moments.

“Huh?”

“You are worried you won't be a good dad. You will.” Sam promised and looked away, “I understand, I ran from my family to. But we are both older and wiser.” Sam chuckled as Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe this is what were meant to do, maybe now we can rest and retire from the family business. Be like Bobby, be a help to younger hunters.” Sam explained taking Gabriel's hand, “I'm ready to settle down, settle down with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I hope it isn't hard to follow, this just felt right.


	51. Growing Up

Violet 3, Jacob 1

“Papa! Papa!” Violet's screams cut through the house and Dean jumped up, uncaring that the bowl of cereal he had been enjoying had toppled over the milk and cereal falling to the table and floor. Dean didn't even see that instead he was running upstairs to Violet's room.

Every possible monster that existed ran through his head. It was bad when any child was possibly hurt, but not Violet. Not his little girl. Not his kids.

“Violet!” He jumped through and the little girl gasped and slid down her bed running to him. He pulled her up in his arm already turning to get Jacob. Praying to any god that might be listening that whatever it was didn't get Jacob first. “What did you see, honey?”

“There's a monster in my closet.” Dean froze, taking a few deep breaths. He knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, but if it was in her closet then it hadn't attacked. He gently placed her down and kissed her forehead.

“Violet I want you to listen to me, okay?” He asked seriously and she nodded, “I'm going to look. If I yell I want you to run to Jacob's room, shut and lock the door and take the big blue container we keep and make a circle around Jacob's crib and stay in that circle, okay?” Again she nodded, “repeat what I told you honey.”

“If you scream, run to Jacob's room, lock the door and make a circle around him with the stuff in the blue box and stay in the circle.” She repeated dutifully and Dean nodded kissing her forehead.

“Yeah, exactly, good job Vi.” Dean took a deep breath to make sure that he was thinking rationally, “I love you baby,” he said and she smiled.

“I love you to papa.”

When Dean thrusts the closet door open he is shocked. Of all the things going through his head this was far from what he expected. There was nothing in the closet. He looked around, thinking maybe when she had screamed it had ran, but there was no signs anything had been here at all. Looking he saw the black sweater that instead of being hung up had been hanged on the doorknob to the closet.

Despite himself Dean started to laugh. Of course no monster could come in here, Castiel and Gabriel had warded every plank, brick, board and nail in this house. None that meant harm could enter here, but the fear of something going after his kids smacked too much of fear.

“Oh sweetheart come here,” he called picking up the little girl's sweater. “I found your 'monster' it was just a sweater honey.” He assured and she hugged him, he had to read her a bedtime story before she would go back to sleep.

Violet 5, Jacob 3

“Good job Jake!” Sam cooed as the baby, still slightly unsteady on his legs when it came to moving faster and not getting distracted. “Keep going, come to daddy.” Sam continued on, he had not wanted to raise the children as hunters and was shocked to find that Dean agreed with him entirely, and it was their own husbands who wished for them to teach the children how to defend themselves and to know what will happens when they are older so that they would know what to do and how to protect themselves.

Violet was going to start taking self defense lessons when she had her eighth birthday so that she could learn to defend herself, Jacob would as well when he was eight. Not from monsters as much as to make sure that people would not be able to hurt them. Demons they got, people were crazy. Demons, werewolves, weindigos, women in white, all of these things had patterns, rules, reasons, people had no rules, no patterns, no reason, they were just crazy.

And they'd be damned before they let the kids possibly be left exposed and unable to defend themselves if they needed to.

Violet 10, Jacob 7

Dean smiled as he watched his little brother showing Violet how to wield a knife. Soon Gabriel would be driving the little girl to gymnastics practice, he is lucky that they remembered to throw her favorite indigo leotard into the wash so she had it on hand.

“Papa?” Dean turned to see little Jacob and smiled crouching down to be at eye level with his son.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Why can't I play with the knives like Vi?” He asked and Dean couldn't help but smile, the idea that a knife would be considered playing.

“Because Vi has been learning for two years, she'll be ahead of you for a while because you both have to wait till you're eight.” He promised and Jacob pouted.

“But papa!” he complained and Dean smirked and patted Jacob's head.

“Come on bud, you know how Violet can do stuff you can't yet in school?”

“Like multication.” Jacob butchered the word multiplication which Dean always secretly found cute.

“Exactly.” He grinned, “now if I'm not mistaken, dad might have some treats for you.” Jacob grinned turning and running to find Castiel and Dean called out, “don't do too much Jake, you have soccer practice in two hours.”

The retired (semi retired) hunters and angels would always watch the kids practice, switching each time. It was Sam and Gabriel's turn to take Violet to her gymnastics practice and Dean and Castiel to take Jacob to soccer practice.

Gymnastics and soccer practice. So normal. So perfect.

Violet 13, Jacob 11

“Okay hold it steady.” Dean was watching over Jacob as Sam instructed Violet, both were learning about guns, they knew all the gun safety and now at a shooting range to practice themselves. Clean the weapons after every use, always treat them like they are loaded even if you think it isn't, always point it down, the works.

Violet takes the first shot, it hits the target but is far from the circle, only hitting the paper. “Daddy,” her little lip is wobbling, having seen her parents shoot the targets perfectly, her dad and father being slightly off while her papa and daddy were perfect at it. But still she was so far off.

“Hey Vi?” Sam whispered, “listen we old people have been practicing over three times longer than you've been alive.” Sam winked, “practice makes perfect, this is your first time.” He grinned when her watery eyes immediately dried.

“Thanks daddy.” She grinned and began practicing as well.

Violet 16, Jacob 14,

It was time. Time to do this, the one thing that they didn't want to do.

“I don't know guys...maybe we shouldn't.” Dean frowned, he of the four had been most adamant wanting them to be able to have their childhood. However Violet was her rebellious teenage self. Not so much partying hard or anything but she didn't want to do this anymore and all four were more then happy to let her not. She had been trained for eight years, never anything like Dean and Sam. Hadn't learned to dig themselves out of a grave, to make a homemade EMF machine, or anything like that but she knew enough to defend herself and if something supernatural came after her she could defend herself.

But if she were to do that then she needed to know what was out there.

“Have faith in them Dean.” Gabriel assured his brother-in-law and best friend.

They'd tell Violet, but not Jacob. In two years or later if they could get away with it they would tell Jacob as well. He was too young. He was part of his school's baseball team and liked skateboarding on the weekends and enjoyed playing video games.

Violet 18, Jacob 16

“So what do you want to go to college Violet?” Sam asked with a grin as she looked up at him and bit her lip. “Honey?”

“Well daddy, the thing is.” She then sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, “I've talked to dad about it a lot. Papa to a bit. I...I want to be a hunter.” She whispered and Sam looked on shocked, he didn't think that she would choose that, his body rebelled at the idea that his little girl would be putting herself in danger hunting the supernatural.

But he knows that glare in her stubborn eyes.

“I only want you to be happy hun.” Sam assured and she was shocked and then smiled.

“Father said you would not mind!” She was obviously happy that Sam's husband was right and Sam was shocked that his lover, his husband, was able to know how he'd react but he shouldn't be. Gabriel seemed to always know when it came to him. 

“I'm going to go ask uncle Crowley about possible hunts!”

“Wh-wait!” Sam groaned “she's not ready yet.” He picked up his cell phone, dialing for Crowley.

“Vi gets to become a hunter?!” Jacob asked shocked, of the two Sam wouldn't be surprised if Jacob decided on that life. However with the shock of Violet maybe he wouldn't. 

“She's eighteen buddy, she has to decide what will be her life. You two are forever welcome here but you must have a dream for your life right?” Gabriel is there and Jacob nods, relaxed again.

“I am going to be a hunter.”

“Well maybe we can get Violet to stay for a bit longer and bump up your training.” Gabriel assures and Jacob is already smiling. He and Violet would never tell any of the parents but they had found some people talking, in a very guarded way but still talking, about hunting online. Their fathers were famous. D. W. + S. W. and their angels was often spoken of in the same way legends were. Some claimed they didn't exist but plenty talked on how they saved them. They claimed even speaking the names would scare demons.

Neither could ever tell anyone, but their parents were freaking badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a way to get to know these kids but I don't think these snapshots really showed enough but I hope you guys like it and like them. The story isn't complete yet but...well...there are only five more chapters plus the epilogue left. It'll probably be really fast moving after the next chapter or two.


	52. New Generation

“What do you think Vi?” Jacob asked his older sister pushing his curly hair out of his eyes, he needed to cut it soon but he loved his hair how it was, he loved the hairstyle having copied the matching hairstyle of their daddy and father since he was a child and able to really pick his own hairstyle, when he was too young he would get his hair cut and done whatever the barber suggested or Jacob had said what he wanted though he often didn't care until he was seven or eight, while Violet got her hair trimmed the same time and always knew exactly what she wanted; long princess hair. Glancing over Jacob grinned seeing his sisters short hair dyed bubblegum pink and sea foam green, being just long enough she could put them in low pigtails. Still they held the same patterns as their dad had insisted on, every three months on the dot they got a cut.

“It could be a vampire, or maybe a wraith...” Violet chewed on her pen that she had nicked from a rude waitress that they had a diner a little bit over a week ago.

“Those are two very different things sis,” Jacob teased though he was in the same boat, he had no idea which it was either.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Violet rolled her eyes and Jacob pouted.

“Fuck you, Watson.”

“Seriously Jake, come on; we have got to figure this out.” She pointed out, silver or cut off a head, two very different things. It wasn't even that they could just use a silver blade and cut off the head; it needed to go into the heart for a wraith and cut off the head for a vampire. For either one it should be obvious; drained blood-vampire, dry brain-wraith. But what happens when the blood and the brains are drained?

“Should we call?” Jacob asked as Violet frowned turning fully, putting her confiscated pen down in the leather journal that their daddy had made each of them with the help of father it was inscribed with enochian symbols that would hide what is written from human eyes and a demon trap to stop any demons from reading it. Carved in it was their initials; V. W. for Violet and J. W. for Jacob.

“Maybe call Uncle Crowley?” Jacob pointed out and Violet smiling remembering their dear godfather who they called uncle. The demon king took to being a godfather like a fish to water, according to the stories despite being friends their parents were a bit worried but eventually started trusting him.

He began having dinner at their house growing up at least once a month, he would take them to the fair giving their parents some time for a date night-or whatever their parents did when they were not around-sometimes Crowley even got to see their school plays and their gymnastics meets, soccer games, and graduations or transfers as they grew up.

Violet used to be able to sucker Crowley as well as their papa into a tea party. That was still their father's favorite picture of his husband. The older Winchester brother wearing a pink feather boa around his neck, a little silver tiara and ruby red lips, bright pink cheeks and even brighter blue eyelids. Crowley with a long row of fake purple pears wrapped around his neck twice, a big purple hat with pink flowers decorating it and opera length lilac gloves, both men holding tiny teacups that they could have hid almost completely in one hand, with Violet dressed up in her favorite princess dress, her two favorite stuffed animals sitting there as well.

Or Crowley agreeing to be the 'dragon' when Jacob wanted to play Knights or the narrator when he wanted to play Explorer.

He did something to the boy who cheated on Violet, she didn't know what he did but he came in as pale as a sheet and had apologized to her, promising that he would leave her alone. Of course she still knew that their dad had still 'almost-smite' him, even if poor Joey didn't know what happened and how he got hurt so much; she almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Or those bullies when Jacob was in middle school. He did feel bad for them; he wouldn't wish his daddy, father and Uncle Crowley working together to scare the living daylights out of them on anyone. He didn't know which was worse; That or papa and dad giving the parents a peace of their mind along with the parents of Jacob's then-boyfriend's parents what they would do if the bullying didn't stop.

If the family friends that were managers at the family cafe cursed them...well, Jacob and Violet didn't know for sure. They did know that Karen who was the worst bully for Jacob was cursed of some kind. Sometimes Violet thought about asking them to teach her how to use magic just like they had taught daddy; he wasn't too into it. He could do a lot but wasn't as good as he was he wasn't a witch. However it was this that she was meant to be.

There were still stories of the fabled Winchester brothers, what was still slowly coming to realize in hunter circles of the Winchester siblings, it was known to anyone who knew Sam and Dean Winchester that Violet and Jacob was indeed related to them, family business was the family business.

Looks like the siblings would be calling on their godfather to ask if he had ever seen something like this. They knew that they had people who loved them, they would not allow themselves to lose one of them; either sibling would be lost without the other one, and their parents...they don't want to think about it, knowing how much their parents love them and though they didn't have any idea the full extent they know that many people that they loved tended to die.

They wouldn't do that to them, to any of them.

Which meant they were not taking any chances. They would take every precaution, and wouldn't go in guns blazing not knowing what was going on and what they were going after. But they couldn't just let more and more people die as they worried about what it was, so was the hope that Uncle Crowley would know, if not him than one of their parents would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and got a better look at parent destiel and sabriel; Dean is papa, Castiel is dad, Gabriel is father and Sam is daddy in case any of you have forgotten how they refer to any of them. It is more the past as well but I wanted to see some more of domestic desitel and sabriel and how the kids they adopted view it all.


	53. Carry On My Wayward Son

“I'll be back soon,” Castiel promised his husband, looking into the green eyes of his mate. Dean grinned at his angel and leaned over to press his lips to him.

“I know baby, I'll miss you to.” Dean promised kissing his forehead, “I'll make sure that the kids are over for dinner.” Dean winked at him with a grin, despite their advanced age Castiel grinned. Castiel could have kept his vessel the exact same as when Jimmy Novak agreed to give him his body like Gabriel did for his own vessel. Until he found Sam anyway. They both chose to allow their vessels to age along with their husbands.

Now pushing sixty the couples were still spry as ever. Still it was the younger hunters were out there; saving people and hunting things. Let them be the ones who hunt-Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel had more than earned their rest.

Sam was busy making sure that Gabriel was okay, he understood his husband in a way no one else could. He knew that now even with the new way that Heaven was run under Castiel's garrison. Still angels would look at Gabriel in some there would be happiness to gain back a brother after losing so many siblings, but some of them blamed him. As if Gabriel could have stopped the fighting between Lucifer and Micheal, at best he would have become another Raphael just as bad as the two of them.

Most understood, they knew that Gabriel was always a bit different; just like Castiel was different. Sometimes the angels wondered what would happen if Castiel was a archangel, if he would have been able to convince the two oldest angels to calm down, and if Gabriel was created a seraph if he would be just like Castiel. Constantly running.

“I'll be fine Samshine.” Gabriel assured his mate kissing his cheek. “Cassie and I will be back before you know it.” He winked before tuning to Castiel stretching out his wings. He jumped and let out an almost purr as Sam stroked the middle one-the most sensitive one-on the side closer to him.

“Hurry back to me love,” Gabriel shuddered as Sam leaned down slightly so that he could whisper in his lover's ear giving the golden wing one more stroke.

With the goodbyes said the angels flew off. Heaven time and earth time moved at different speeds and would be gone if only a day or two would be gone a week on earth. The cover story they would tell any nosy neighbors-like that one extremely nosy Mrs. Veanien who had nothing better to do with her life than peek over neighbors fences and screech about how she has children and doesn't want them to see homosexual relationships.

Thankfully after Dean had called her an uppity bitch and told her if she said anything to his husband, his brother, his brother-in-law or himself again he'd tell her husband about the guy who always came over when he was gone and left only in his tightie whities-who did look a lot like her husband; a brother perhaps?

Dean knew it was her husband's brother.

Castiel was shocked and disgusted knowing what was happening while Sam, Dean and Gabriel disliked it and thought it was wrong on both their parts but really what could they do? To tell him would hurt him more, and he didn't really talk to them. He wasn't like his wife, he never had a problem and would give them a quick wave when he walked out to work and often stopped by the cafe and had no problem when he found out that they were two sets of brothers who had married the other set of brothers and the cafe was their business. He had the couples two young children and had looked surprised for a moment before nodding and asking what was good their.

He loved Dean's pies and had confessed they tasted much better than his wife's. They had laughed their asses off when she had bought one of their pies and the husband-Fred-had told them he knew it was theirs. That was before she found out they were-gasp-in gay relationships.

Dean and Sam were now mostly backseat owners of the cafe, Dean would go in and bake the pies, Sam still did all of the books, Gabriel and Castiel would do most of the prep work, helping the one or two employees who had to prep, their managers were still with them-now having a pair of twin teenagers that were about to turn sixteen, a younger daughter being thirteen and finally a son who had just turned ten-and would come to help Dean bake.

Dean walked over to where Sam was as they would have to head to the bakery soon. Sam was the only one of them who was naturally an early riser so would always show up at the bakery and help out wherever something was needed; sanitizing counters, checking out any possible repairs that might be needed or even just upkeep, as well as inventory.

It was not until a little bit after noon or half past noon that Sam and Dean got home and while the younger brother-despite now being just fresh from his fifty-fifth birthday-was still an early riser while Dean now being fifty-nine was enjoying being an empty nester and despite rarely taking a hunt anymore he was still part of hunting.

Still Dean would enjoy a nice nap.

He was just starting to get things set up to wash off the flour, egg splatter and such from his hands and face-since the soft pillow-like white clouds of flour always managed to catch in his hair. Since he-and the others-were slowly getting gray hair it wasn't that noticeable but he could still feel it.

And sure, seeing the pepper-and-salt color of his husband's hair makes him look so adorably middle aged.

Sam looks hearing the phone and Sam answered it.

“Hello?”

“Sam?”

“Who is asking?” Sam asked, they had not had to worry about any monsters for a few years-not since that Vamp Scare almost three years ago-but still it didn't hurt to be careful.

“Tim. Tim Roberts.” Sam relaxed hearing the name, he knew who Tim was, he was one of Charlie's favorite “students”.

“Ah Tim, how are Sarah and the kids?” There was no Sarah. There were no kids. Tim was asexual and he didn't want kids.

“Good. Though Sarah is running me ragged.” He forces out a laugh and Sam raises an eyebrow.

I am having trouble with a hunt.

“Anything I can help with?” Sam asked worriedly.

Do you need help?

“No, she means no harm. Just stress. You know how mothers get.”

I've got this.

“Oh, that's good. You could always call Liz, she loves kids. Might like to have someone to talk to who can understand. Or maybe Charlie?” Sam worried for a moment since these codes could get worriedly confusing but Tim had this.

Do you need to go to the Bunker? Get patched up?

“Yeah maybe.” He then gave a chuckle, “when are you and your own kid coming over to visit? I was thinking we could go and check out that one spot, that one in Topeka?” He asked his tone nothing but conversationally.

There is the hunt in Topeka you and Dean found. I can't cover it.

“Yeah, we need to visit. I don't care how we have to cover it, we will visit. It's been too long.”

We've got it

Despite promising that, there were no hunters available. The closest one was dealing with another set of drowned spirits seems to happen constantly. They were almost getting worried that maybe a set of witches are making the ghosts or something.

\- - -

“This is probably a bad idea.” Sam hums but it he didn't stop packing their weapons.

“Bobby still did the odd hunt and he was our age.” Dean pointed out and headed out. They already knew about that, they figured it was just a simple milk run. Ghost. Salt and Burn.

Normally the Winchester Brothers were never on a hunt without Castiel and Gabriel. They knew that hunting was dangerous-it was the most dangerous when you were new and when you were old. When you're new you don't know anything and make potentially fatal mistakes, if a hunter survives and is older they might know what they are doing but they are slower. Unless you were raised throughout your childhood, like Sam and Dean were, you were only in your prime for a few years.

\- - -

It was not a simple salt and burn.

There wasn't just one ghost, there were two ghosts. And it wasn't like that sad spook that was every year being killed by the other ghost that even Dean felt bad for. Instead they were feuding pair of ghosts. It was an all out war.

If this had been thirty years ago either one could probably do it by themselves if they wanted-even if it would be a problem and hard. Twenty years ago they wouldn't have a problem, even ten years ago they'd be fine. But now one in his mid fifties and one in his late fifties...

When they are trying to salt and burn one of the bodies having just finished digging her grave. She grabbed Dean and Sam, throwing them back into the cottage. She thought they were helping the other ghost and took to fighting them.

She pushes Dean one way and Sam the other. Dean went down a flight of stairs and Sam toward a rusty hook.

\- - -

In heaven as they are discussing things with Balthazar, Samadriel, and the like angels they suddenly let out an ungodly angelic screech.

Being linked, even with the archangel and seraph being earth-bound, the angels knew what was going on.

Dean Winchester is dead.

Sam Winchester is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is shocking but it will be okay. I promise.


	54. There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

One second Gabriel and Castiel had been in Heaven, in their true forms talking to their brothers and sisters and the next they were screaming and they were by Sam and Dean's sides. Their bodies side. Sam and Dean, the people who they loved, were long gone.

Sam wasn't smirking while pushing his hair out of his eyes and opening books. Nor how his hands would cramp as he made hand written copies of the journal that Dean had started up separating and messing with their father's journal in his own giving it to however many hunters as he could get his hands on. No longer would he reach down, petting Buddy, who was just as old and gray as his human, holding his lower back and knee as he stood once again or lean down so he could press a kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

Dean no longer had a cocky smirk and a wink with those green eyes that were still just as youthful and bright as when they had first met at that dark barn. That he would never again moan around the piece of perfect cherry pie or tease Castiel.

What they were clutching was nothing but a corpse. Bones and muscle and skin. Chemicals. Minerals. Nothing. Just used up meat sacks. Their mates, their husbands, their hunters, were gone.

It was then they heard the two ghosts who were fighting. The two ghosts that inadvertently killed the Winchesters.

Eyes glowing, their grace thrumming so powerful it was even coming out of their mouths from the extreme emotions they were feeling and neither spirit knew what hit them. It wouldn't surprise either if they hadn't eviscerated the souls so much that it wouldn't surprise either if they no longer existed, even in any after life.

Neither angel would care.

They didn't know how but one second they were there and the next second they were in the hotel room that they hadn't seen before. Looking up though they saw Violet and Jacob who were sitting on one of the beds with a few books and a large atlas book that the angels recognized as the gift that Sam had given them while Jacob was cleaning a weapon, the training from Dean.

“Papa? Father?” Violet asked frowning as she could obviously tell something was wrong. With that the angels collapsed.

If losing their mate and brother-in-law at the same time was not enough Seeing their little ones, their fledglings in all but body. But that didn't matter, they were their children.

“Papa! Father!” Jacob screamed as both rushed to them, Violet wrapped her arms around Castiel's shoulders while Jacob was trying his best to support Gabriel. “What's going on? What happened?!” He asked and then he seemed to be the one who had made the connection while Violet had absolutely no idea. “Wait...where's dad?” He paused waiting for an answer but neither said anything other then Castiel having flinched. “What about daddy? Where are they!?”

Castiel mumbled something, something that neither sibling understood as it was Enochain. It was a language that neither understood, they had heard either of the angels speaking in the language but only in times of extreme emotions. It was extremely rare but enough for either of the two to pick up that it was the language that the blue eyed angel had spoken.

“Wh-wh-” it hit both children hard. They were adults but they would forever be kids to the angels. They were their baby girl and baby boy. Their little ones. Their kids.

“Don't worry.” Gabriel forced himself to calm down, he had to, had to for them. It was what Sam would want. Sam would smack him if he wasn't there to take care of the kids. Neither he nor Castiel would become John Winchester. “We're still here. You two will never be alone.”

“Father.” Violet sighed as the two siblings looked at each other, tears falling like rainwater from their eyes. “You can't.” She finished and both looked up at her confused. It was like for the first real time she and Jacob were the calm angels and they were the crying humans.

“What do you mean Vi?” Castiel managed to ask and she took one of his hands in both of her's, giving him a heartbreaking smile and despite not being related to Dean by blood in any way, shape, or form she still looked so much like him.

“You two belong with them.” Jacob finished for his sister, “you don't belong here if they aren't here, you two need to be with them.”

“But you two need us,” Gabriel argued as Jacob stroked his hair calmly.

“No. We'll always need you, you're our dads.” Violet smile at Gabriel, “but you all-all four of you-have given us everything we need. You need to be with them.” She promised despite her tears, “it's time you to go, it's okay to let go.”

Both angels were humbled with the love from their children. Leaning over they each kissed the children's forehead's lovingly. “We love you guys.” Gabriel whispered squeezing Jacob extra tight, as tight as he could without hurting him, while Castiel pressed his face against the blue and pink color Violet had. The last time she had this color at seventeen Dean had teased her that her hair was like cotton candy.

“We know. We love you guys. Always. Now go.” Jacob managed kissing Castiel's cheek and with one last look they remembered the shape and color of their children's souls so that no matter what they would find and see them no matter what. Putting as much grace as they could to protect them they flew away to heaven, where they would find their Winchesters, leaving a duo of Winchesters to take their place and take care of humanity just as the brothers did for decades as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was strangely exhausting. But I hope you guys like this, I promise it will be much more happy after this until the story is done. It will be over soon. But since we won't see Jacob and Violet again if anyone wants to know they basically do the same thing Sam and Dean did before finding their own lovers and continuing on the family business just like Sam and Dean did.


	55. Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

Dean and Sam looked around and found that they were for some reason in a really weird place. It wasn't hell, both having been there enough times to be able to tell it wasn't hell. It wasn't purgatory as Dean easily could see, and it was not heaven either. This place they were was not anything they had ever seen, so it couldn't be heaven. So...where were they?

They were only a bundle of energy, Sam was a lilac purple color and Dean was a deep forest green. The floor felt like it was padded like a high school gym wrestling room. There were so many things that caught their eye-did they even have eyes anymore?-a library's worth of books, a few car parts, and there were more but the two couldn't see more before there was suddenly two new presences in the place. In truth they were bigger than either Dean or Sam, much bigger. They were easily a hundred times bigger than Sam and Dean if not more. One was bright cherry red and the other was a deep Prussian blue. The blue one picked Dean up and the red picked up Sam lifting them up and pulled them up holding them delicately in two of their six hands.

“Cas?” Dean questioned looking into the three faces and smiled seeing that it was and he hummed moving his mate to lay across his neck, holding him close and relaxing, stroking Dean.

“Gabriel?” Sam questioned not quiet sure, never having even thought of Gabriel's true form. To him he was always his vessel, the vessel he had for centuries but he could see that he was him and relaxed to know that it was him and clung to him the best he could. The two angels settled their mates around their necks as they held on relaxed against their bodies.

Slowly but surly the two angels shrank so that they could be on the same size and make it easier to hold each other in their arms and hold them. “Come my love,” Castiel whispered to his mate pulling him along, already they were starting to change and morph, becoming full waves of energy as all souls were, Sam being tugged along by Gabriel as well.

What they found was something that they were not expecting but couldn't help but grin. It was two other souls, both instantly recognized the deep purple soul. Bobby. Robert Singer who the souls that once were Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester pulled the once grizzled old man into their arms. Even if they lived and died to be about the same age as he was when he had died they still forever remembered him as much older than he was.

It took a while to notice the sunshine yellow soul and even longer to realize who it was. Mary. Mary Campbell who eventually became Mary Winchester.

“...Mom?” Dean managed although he hadn't thought of her for a long time, having finally put his guilt and shame to rest. He even put to rest the thoughts that she would accept Castiel. She had once told him that there was an angel watching over him, he didn't know if she believed in god-who he found out existed and was a writer named Chuck-or if she somehow had sensed Castiel or whoever was there.

“Mom?” Sam questioned, he could never remember her, as she died on the day he was only six months old, if there weren't any pictures saved he wouldn't have even known what she looked like. But this was her soul, his soul recognized hers as she smiled reaching out to stroke along their own. The pulsing light of Gabriel's cheery red and Castiel's Prussian blue until they saw it was only a familial way and they calmed relaxing and smiled as the lilac of Sam and the forest green of Dean turned to their angels tugging them to press against each other in a intimement dance holding one another as they once again got acquainted with who they saw as a mother-even if only in memories and stories-and the closest thing to a father that actually cared for them they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Honestly I'm hit with the fact that I could end this story right here and I think it would be good but I've got a bit more planned and hope it will end well.


	56. Don't You Cry No More

The forest green soul that was once Dean Winchester happily fused with his mate, the Prussian blue of his grace slivering together as they once again communed, the green and blue so much that they often were the color cyan instead of either of their own colors of soul or grace.

At some point, though none knew since time in heaven, or indeed the nests that Castiel and Gabriel had built together when they mated their lovers since they both understood that the brothers would not want to be separated and to be with either Winchester brother was to be accepted and cared for by the other, loved romantically by one and as a brother by the other.

But the souls that once were Violet and Jacob had joined, first had been Jacob, his soul a burnt umber color while not much later Violet had joined, her own soul being the same violet as her name. They had all joined happily clinging to the two, of course they had their own lovers and child. Seeming inspired by the stories their parents had told of Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer, Violet had a son named Robert and Jacob had a daughter named Mary. Those children, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel's grandchildren, were still alive leaving Violet and Jacob to go to the human parts of heaven, reliving the memories that made them happy over and over again, though like Mary and Bobby they were able to every now and again go to see their parents again.

Sam and Gabriel were communed as well, almost constantly, magenta more than red or lilac. Every once in a while their nest would be approached by an angel, asking them to look over a ward for a while. Still most of the time they spent in the shared nest.

The nest was split into three parts, a part that the combined cyan soul and grace had spent most of their time, the exact opposite side was for the magenta combined soul and grace. Though the angels had known their own grace would line up perfectly with the soul of their mate they never realized how effortlessly it would be, that they would slot against each other like a key turning in a lock. It was a physical pain to separate and always left them feeling hollow. Luckily in their nest their was no need to separate.

On the side of the nest that was meant for the cyan energy being was engine parts and metal to work with as well as some wood, a handful of simple books that were for all purposes meant only for pleasure readings, the kinds that someone would read for a nice day sitting outside with a glass of cool lemonade, or hot tea, sitting beside the person waiting to be enjoyed.

The air was constantly alight with rock songs of the 1970's America, and carried the constant scent of juicy burgers and buttery crusted pies. Guinea pigs scuttled across the padded floor and bees buzzed happily in the air.

On the side that the magenta energy being claimed as its home the air smelled of sweets, vanilla and sugar and candy flavors, the music playing-if one could call it that-was little more than background noise is only instrumental. The side of the nest is more like a library covered in everything from the same leisure reading as on the opposite side of the nest as well as more advanced topics and all the history one could ever want to know. Dogs of all different kinds happily yipped around and birds tweeted. The souls of the animals would stay with them, leaving as they were ready to be reborn and returning as they died, of disease or old age, if returning too soon from abuse...the ones who did that would meet with some...misfortune.

The middle third of the nest was left to be for them all. When someone came to see them; whether the sunshine yellow of Mary Winchester, the purple of Robert Singer, the violet of Violet Winchester, or the burnt umber of Jacob Winchester they would go there to see them, not to say that anyone was not allowed in the other two thirds of the nest just that the sides of the nest were made for either Dean and Castiel or Sam and Gabriel.

They didn't know how long they had been here in their nest and they didn't care, they had worked and sacrificed so much, had suffered so much. They had more than earned this rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, for all intents and purposes, the end. There will be an epilogue coming up but you could also take this as being the final chapter. I'm shooting for the epilogue to be done before the new year but who knows. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I was told it feels like just yesterday I started this story and really sometimes I feel like that to. I really loved this long supernatural story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much.


	57. Epilogue

None of the energy beings-both soul and grace combination of the blue-green or lilac-red, and the souls of the other family-knew how long any had been here. Obviously Mary Winchester had been here the longest, followed by Bobby, then Sam and Dean in rapid succession and followed by Castiel and Gabriel along with then the children.

Still they didn't know how long, time moved very differently in heaven. One day in heaven could pass in the time that it took for Earth to go through three years, or fifty years could pass in heaven before a single 24 hour period could happen in Earth. It could be either of these things or some combination of any infinite options.

However slowly their wander lust started to be activated. Having a family and a simple life was what they had always wanted, every single last one of them even back when they were Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel but now...now it was more. They had their rest, rest that they had more than earned but they were well rested, healed from the betrayals and pain and were ready for the new life.

“Ready now kids?” The teal and magenta energy beings-the combination of soul and grace-looked to see god, or had they always known him, Chuck. 

“Father?”

“Hello...hm...” Chuck hummed, moving further to sit on the couch, “I don't know what I should call you two; Castiel? Dean? Gabriel? Sam?” He then smirked and gave a chuckle, “oh! I know, Destiel and Sabriel!” He grinned having more than amused himself as the beings moved to sit opposite of him. “I was right; your souls and graces mixed would make such a beautiful combination. Soul mates are my favorite.” He then shook himself seeming to have come back to what he was and realized again that he had come here with a purpose.

“Sorry I'm getting off track; but I can feel a bit of a wish to explore again from you two.” He grinned at the slightly surprised and guilty feeling from them. “It is normal, once you've rested up and had finished most are ready to be reborn once again and experience earth again. So, are you ready? If not I can give more time to let you rest again. Honestly you four were put through the ringer and it would make sense if you didn't want to have to go back for a while yet.

“We'd be separated,” the newly named Sabriel said. It had never needed before, they were the boys, children, to Mary and Bobby while they were dad, the parent, to Violet and Jacob.

“Separated? I'd never separate soul mates.” Chuck frowned, sure what happened on earth could be painful but that book people claimed was his word was so far off base. Not only did they claim everything was a sin; he was bisexual himself! Love was love, as long as everything was consensual, they tried to claim that rape was okay! Rape and molestation was the quickest way for him to send someone to hell, to the worst parts of hell, the places even demons feared to go. Then just strange and stupid things; that he hated shellfish-crabs were his favorite food ever-mixed fabrics-seriously? Who cares?-not shaving right-like he cared!-left handers-where in heaven had that come from?!-and so many others. On top of that, despite he created people, he was not close to the ultimate power people thought and claimed he had. Still enough that they should not be trying to say that they were speaking to him, everything was someone was going to hell because they made them mad. It just didn't make sense to the god, not in any way he wanted to admit.

“That is good, but...we'd be separated from each other.” Destiel said grateful that even if the two parts of itself had to be split they would again find one another but they'd possibly never find Sabriel again.

“There is a way to not have to lose each other. For Dean and Sam to remain together and Castiel and Gabriel to remain together. You'd find each other again as soul mates are meant to do. Chuck promised, offering an option that neither had thought that they would and the god smiled.

“Though the one thing is I can't promise what will happen if you choose to be reborn; you might end up human, but might end up as a supernatural creature. Might be female or male, you could be anything.” He hummed, “but that lilac and green will be together and the red and blue will be together one soul each and search each other out. Do you wish to do that?”

\- - -

In September a baby girl named Kristabella was born screeching and crying, she had vague memories of a former life; carrying a little baby-a brother-sneaking away to go to college, waking up seeing piercing blue eyes and a mop of black hair, and the smiles of two children. She didn't understand these things, not fully, and in a few months time she would fully forget being either Sam or Dean Winchester.

The following April a boy named Rosaline was born. She was a calm baby, somehow knowing several things; My name was once Castiel and Gabriel, I found my mate Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. I love them, they are combined soul, like I am, I have to find them. Be with her/him, we had two kids Violet and Jacob. I have to find them. Of course she, like Kristabella, would forget this in a few months but still they would find each other. Once again and when they did no matter what they would find each once again no matter what they would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It's the end. Story is over. This has been one of my longest stories and honestly I'm shocked it's over. I hope you guys enjoyed this roller coaster ride. Personally I decide to think that Kristabella and Rosaline will end up having a simple life and just a nice white picket fence apple pie life, but if you like you can imagine somehow they both become hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to do this new story. I hope it will be good little fanfic. Warning now, Dean x Castiel and Sam x Gabriel on the way.


End file.
